Starting Over
by LaNaniuska
Summary: She needed to know that she was not dead inside, she needed it more than anything; so what happens when a chance to fill the void deep in her soul presents itself in the form of a Pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story, I just own my imagination.

**A/N 1**: This story takes place at the end of season 2, but for the sake of the plot Greg and Tamara didn't get away with anything. They didn't send Neal through the portal, hurt, and they didn't take Henry away. Here Regina (and Emma) are able to save everyone so the town decides to celebrate. I'm taking lots of liberties with the characters and what they do, but it's just for fun.

**A/N 2:** Hi, I'm Nani and this is my first story for this fandom. I'm obviously a fan of the show and since Regina and Hook are giving the feels, I decided to take a story I had written, made some changes and voila. It's rated M for a reason so beware if adult situations make you uncomfortable. Now English is not my native language so if there are some mistakes, I apologize. Other than that, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Starting Over

"I shouldn't have come here."

As the words escaped her rose colored lips in the lowest of whispers, Regina closed her eyes and allowed that statement to register in her brain. No… she shouldn't have come, she should have realized that since the moment she walked into that wrecked place and saw everyone chatting and laughing as if everything in the world was in perfect order.

Well at least that was until they saw her arrive; because as soon as she entered the place, the smiles of the inhabitants of Storybrooke turned into scowls and the laughs dwindled down and gave way to murmurs.

'_What is she doing here?' _

'_I can't believe she came…'_

That was the kind of welcome she received and to be completely honest, seeing them react like that to her was like taking a hard blow to the stomach and if she had some sense left in her, that would have been her cue to turn her back on everyone and go back to the sanctuary of her house.

Yes, that would have been the ideal thing to do. Because as it seemed, no one in Storybrooke cared even one bit about the fact that she almost scarified herself in order for them to live… well, in order for Henry to live but under the circumstances, they should view it as was the same damn thing.

True, in a way she was the one to blame that the town and everyone living in it almost disappeared, but that was secondary to the fact that she has been ready to fix that problem by giving up on her own life.

But be it as it was; realize that she was not welcome she should have done, but since there was actually not even an ounce of common sense in her whole being, instead of turning around in her high heeled boots as anyone with a little bit of reasoning would have done, what the Mayor did was curve her lips into a grin that felt too heavy on her lips and holding her head up high, she made her way into Granny's.

If the town was celebrating, then so would she.

After all what else was she supposed to do? Henry did invite her and that should be all that mattered. If her son wanted her there then who was she to comply? Besides, there was another reason to justify her lingering presence in a place where she was obviously not welcome and that was that she would never give anyone in this world the pleasure of seeing her flee a scene.

Oh the little scoundrels would love that… but they would have to suffer her presence until she deemed so.

That was how it all started, she thought that she could deal with it and getting deep into an ego trip she made her way in and said her hellos to Henry. And yeah, some people there greeted her as she passed, Archie for instance, the Charming fools and even Emma, but their words and fake smiles felt forced upon them and she got the hint. She wasn't wanted there.

She never had and she never would.

But she managed; she bared her burden of being the Evil Queen no matter what she did until the muscles of her face ached and her mood started to sour. Then, when she was able to, she escaped to the counter and there she was now, using magic to turn Granny's soda into red wine and planning on drinking herself into a stupor as the night died out.

It was stupid and she knew it, but as it turned out, the more she drank the clearer it was for her. Despite the power, despite all she has accomplished… good or bad, she just didn't know anymore how to deal with not fitting in. And yeah, despite acting as if she didn't care, the fact was that people looking at her with distrust and even hatred made her feel a deep void in her chest that she didn't know how to fill.

"You're being stupid. You are the Queen and you need no love or approval other than that of Henry's." She whispered to herself as her taste buds savored the fiery wine.

But maybe this was not a case of her being stupid, maybe it was her close encounter with death what was making her feel that way; after all there was nothing that could rattle someone's foundations more than meeting with death face to face and she actually had two of those encounters in the last twenty-four hours.

Or maybe it was not that at all and her mood was like that due to the fact that after a few minutes of affection and total attention for her, Henry turned away and was now happily watching Emma and Bae talk to each other.

Sighing, the black-haired woman made a motion with her wrist and another glass of wine appeared right in front of her, the crimson red liquid filling the glass to the top.

Taking the small glass in her hand, Regina took a look back and her eyes found her son immediately. He along with Ruby and even Anton were laughing at something Bae just said and none of them even cared to lift their gaze and see The Queen watching them.

It was almost as if she didn't exist…

Curling the corner of her lips upward, Regina had enough of spying on a scene that was not meant for her eyes and she turned back around and fixed her eyes on the glass over the counter.

"What am I doing this?" Acting like that was really not her; she was not one to feel sorry for herself and let alone over a bunch of good for nothing peasants.

No… this was definitely not her and a thought to remedy that crossed her mind. Instead of being all pathetic, what she should do was take her son out of there and have the rest of them killed in an instant and without breaking a sweat. That would show them why they should have never looked at her over their shoulders… that would solve a lot of her problems…

"Makes you want to vomit, right?"

Taken out of her dark thoughts, Regina heard the familiar voice right in her ear and arching an eyebrow at the insolence of his closeness, she turned her head a bit to the side to find none other than Hook taking a seat in the stool at her side.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her tone came out as indignant and once the words were out of her mouth, she stared at the newcomer with eyes of steel.

The man merely chuckled, his head tilting in her direction so that his blue colored eyes could lock with the warm chocolate of her angry stare. "Me? I heard there was a celebration and came here for the food and booze." He said in that peculiar accent Regina was starting to associate only with him and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he took her wine from her hands and swallowed it down in one gulp.

Once the drink was gone he wiped his mouth with his hand and smirked his wicked smirk. "Wine… I was expecting something stronger for the Queen but bugger that, cheers for the savior of the night."

Despite her dislike for the pirate, Regina smiled a bitter smile at what he said. It lasted a second thought and then her lips pursed petulantly as she stared blankly ahead.

"You don't look too feisty though."

Rolling her eyes and fixing her stare on him, The Queen puffed out a breath. "Should I be happy to have you sitting here with me after what you did to me?" Because if there was something very clear in her mind was how he took part in kidnapping her and torturing her. "I should kill you right here, right now."

Her voice came out louder than she intended but apparently, no one but Hook took notice.

"I did nothing to you, love, and you should thank me for that; because if I had decided to play along to torture the Queen you wouldn't be sitting here looking so gloomy and our dear Henry would have only Emma to play mother to him. Now you on the other hand betrayed me and almost had me killed by pushing me into that thing's lair." As he said that, his eyes bore deep into hers and Regina blinked a couple of times.

Yeah, she almost had him killed… she had wanted to get him killed; but even though not even a day has passed since that event, to her it felt as if it had been in another life.

"Lucky for you, I can be a very forgiving person."

Shaking her head, Regina pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "I don't need or want your forgiveness, Pirate."

Smiling, Hook scanned her face with the calmness of those who have time to waste and then he shrugged. "You should, after all I'm the only possible ally you still have in this place and bloody hell… you should after I came back to give a hand in helping you and your lot." Once he said that, the tall man turned his head onward and started to push and then pull the empty glass with his hook.

At those words, Regina looked at him through half closed eyes but as a response, she said nothing. However, despite knowing that his reasons for coming back couldn't be as altruistic as saving her or her lot as he called the rest of Strorybrooke, she pointed her finger at the glass and filled it up, this time, with something stronger than wine.

Tilting his head to the side to send her a furtive glance, Hook licked his lips in anticipation and with a swift movement, he emptied the drink into his mouth. "So how are you copping with still playing second to Henry tonight?" He asked almost absent mindedly while looking around.

Regina shrugged, aware of how the words made her feel even more hollow instead of angering her. "I'm coping. How about you? Are you liking the glow in Gold's face as he enjoys a little bit of family time with his son, grandson and his lovely Belle?"

Snarling his lips, the blue orbs of The Captain focused on the image she just described and he pressed his hook hard on the counter, hard enough to leave a mark. He said nothing though and smiling in triumph, Regina gestured her hand into creating out of nothing a new glass filled with hard liquor and drank it in the same fashion that Hook did with his.

Suppressing the need of coughing as the liquor burned its way down her throat and towards her stomach where it settled like a ball of fire, The Mayor of the town blinked her watering eyes rapidly and tried to gain her composure back. Sure, she wasn't so much of a drinker but she'll be damned if she let Hook notice that.

"What are you doing here?" She asked leaning into him.

"Same as you, I came to see how the other half lived from the perspective of the broken and the unwanted. I thought that sitting here with you was just appropriate." He said, his lips curving into half a bitter smile.

Snarling her lips, Regina ran her fingers through her dark short hair. "Talk for yourself, Henry invited me over so if there's someone unwanted in this place, it's not me."

"Aye, the lad may have invited you over, but as I see it he doesn't seem too eager to be with you."

Hook was right, Henry seemed to have forgotten about her but she would die a thousand deaths before admitting it to him. "Of course he wants to be with me, I'm his mother. And we did spend some time together when I came by…"

"Let me guess, that was more than an hour ago and he haven't since then spared you a look. Aye, I get it."

Swallowing hard down, Regina looked away. What the Pirate just said wasn't entirely true; but should she tell him that Henry did in fact searched her out through the crowd about ten minutes ago to wave and smile at her? No… that she was hanging on that moment would make her look even more pathetic.

"He is the only thing I have left in this world…" Her voice was barely above a whisper and to her further shame it cracked a little. Hook noticed, she knew it because of the way he looked at her. She didn't know why she said it… least of all to him.

"Cheers to that, at least you still have someone."

Blinking rapidly, The Queen turned her face towards him and observed him like she has never done before. Hook, if there was someone… anyone in all the worlds who could understand the pain that lived buried deep inside of her, it was him. After all the love of his live was also taken away from him and since then his life has been dedicated to one thing only, revenge.

It was sad… they both were; so void, so incomplete. They were empty shells hoping that revenge could fill them up.

Taking her out of a trance, she heard Hook snorting and at the sound she looked up at him to see his eyes locking with hers. "That's some bloody awful music."

"Tell me about it; that's one thing that doesn't quite appeal to me of this world." She said a bit too amicably while arching an eyebrow.

"This is a strange world. Strange clothes, strange food and music, strange women…" As he said that, his eyes moved from her eyes to her mouth and then back up.

Frowning, Regina used her magic to fill his glass once again, but only to occupy her mind with something other than the look Hook just gave her.

She has seen that look before; yeah… when she was tied and defenseless on that table, right before Greg came to torture her. Yeah… he had looked at her with that same expression and much as it did back then, she felt her defenses get on alert.

Was he planning on something?

Ah, but at the same time she felt something more than distrust hit her full force… something that made her insides turn a long-forgotten warm.

"It is strange." She mumbled, not quite sure if she was following Hook's line of conversation. "Makes you miss home."

Was she drunk? She had to be, there was no other reason to explain why she was opening up to Hook of all people. First telling him about Henry and now this?

As she said that, he chuckled and went on to drink his drink. "The Queen is homesick? That's rich… considering you were the one who created all of this."

"I didn't, it was your dear Gold."

Humming, Hook's eyes went back to Mr. Gold and his family. Regina watched him, and when he turned back to her she held his gaze with her own.

"You know," He said, getting closer. "I have something in my possession that could help with that; perhaps we can make a deal to get what we both want the most."

Tilting her head to the side, her eyes sparkled. "I don't make deals with Pirates, I learnt that the hard way in the past few days." Besides she didn't think she had it in her to help Hook take down Gold. Just thinking about it felt too exhausting… and about what she wanted? She just wanted Henry and she has come to realize that she wouldn't have that if she just kidnapped him into another world.

Her son was too strong-willed and he would hate her for that.

Blowing out a breath, he shrugged. "Well the proposal is out, so if I was you I would take it now that you can." Once that was said he blinked slowly and smiled. "Listen, we don't need to act alone here, we can be friendly allies…. Well that if we can get pass all the attempts of killing each other."

Regina watched Hook as he sat there, cradling an empty glass in his hands as his gaze dug deep into hers.

What was going on? Why were they talking as if they were not sworn enemies? She wasn't sure, but holding his eyes with hers made her play with the idea of filling her glass once more.

Another drink would make the tension in her shoulders disappear and who knew, maybe then they could really act friendly… As she swirled the idea in her mind, she saw in her mind's eye an image of Hook kissing her senseless on top of her desk.

Of course, as soon as the image formed she shook her head and cleared her mind. But still… the idea remained. And well, somehow she didn't think that Hook would object her getting cozy and maybe that could do her some good, so another drink?

No, no more drinking, a voice in her head whispered to her. After all she had to take in consideration that if it wasn't because she had too much to drink, she wouldn't be nursing the idea of making her sorrows momentarily go away with the man with the eyes the color of the sky looking at her.

But she could see it happen… and that's when she realized that she was definitely half drunk or getting there because a wicked idea was forming in her head and instead of pushing it away like she knew she should, she actually was finding it very tempting.

You see, back when she first came to Storybrooke and she has been all alone amidst all the people, she found Graham and he made her realize that a bit of skin on skin contact with a man was the best medicine to get over herself. It worked for her back then, so why wouldn't it work now?

'_Because this is Hook and he would not hesitate on putting that hook right between your shoulder blade and your neck the moment you give him the chance.'_

Shrugging the voice of her rationality out of her head, Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.

With Graham it has been different because she controlled him. Hook would be another story… and through the haze the alcohol was creating in her brain, she didn't necessarily see that little fact like a bad one.

No, in fact it would do her very good.

It would definitely be an experience, after all the only three men she has bedded in her life where long dead and well, taking Daniel away she wouldn't consider the other two as being the best experiences. Bedding the King has been a burden she had to carry for too long and Graham, even though pleasant, was only doing what she whispered his heart to do and in the long run the appeal of him started to die on its own.

So there was that and there was this, it has been a long time since a man would look at her the way Hook was looking at her and that was suddenly making her feel alive.

Now, she wasn't sure if bedding Hook was going to make her feel better about all the things wrong in her empty life, but it had to at least make her feel something other than the self-pity that was draining her spirit.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Regina straightened her back. She could feel Hook stealing a glance at her as she did so and her eyes closed for a second. The best thing she could do right then was leave, her brain was yelling at her to do it. But as it turned out, she hadn't gained one bit of common sense during the night.

And so she stayed.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked over to him and for a long time she just stared at him. He apparently noticed because he was now giving her a quizzical glance while his lips curve into half a smile.

Well, at least it was a good thing that he wasn't lacking in the good looks department because she was getting determined to carry with her plans for the night. Yeah, he was definitely good looking, not in the conventional way but he wasn't bad to look at. At least not if you could get past the fact that he was as wicked as she was.

Running her eyes over him, she kept finding good traits. He was tall which was a plus to her; he also had nice eyes, nice teeth and if you got really close to him, you could get lost in the mixed scent of sea and man that clung to him and that could get kind of appealing. Ah, and let's not forget that accent or that aura of masculinity he imposed whenever he entered a room.

"What?" He asked as her eyes blatantly scanned him and she wondered if she shall make him drink another scotch to coax him into her room or if he was good to go as he is. She could also use magic to lure him into her chambers, but there was no fun in that.

Studying the scene and playing with a few ideas, Regina noticed that he still had some of the last drink she gave him and that it was resting untouched over the counter; he wasn't even aware of it as his attention was now on her.

"You know, I don't know if I like that smile on your face. Because if there's something I know is that you never smile unless something evil is forming in your head."

Drunk and ego tripping, Regina stood up from the stool and because he had turned to his side to face her, she was now standing between his legs. See, seems like fate was on her side tonight, who would have thought?

As she stood there, his eyes go down from her face and they go all the way to her hips; she noticed… yes she did.

Anyway, as if it was the most natural thing for her to do, the Queen rested her hand casually on his thigh while reaching for his drink to take a sip. She smiled internally as she did so, feeling him tense under her touch. She liked the kind of power a touch could have and wanting more of it, she allowed her hand to dwell there as he slightly shifted in his stool.

"Spill it, what are you doing?" He asked tentatively and she felt like laughing because there was no doubt that her plan was going to work; after all the Pirate was just a man no different than the rest; touch him anywhere up his knees and down his chest and he will automatically think of sex.

That's how men's brains were designed and perhaps she has used that in her favor many times. Yes, flirting was one of her non-magical weapons and she was not ashamed to admit it. Now, even thought she was rusty in that department, Hook seemed to be falling prey to her antics very easily and that made her confidence in the whole thing swell up.

Hooked watched in silence as The Queen drank his drink; he just remained there, unmoving as she drained half the glass. Then, with a smile on her lips she offered him the rest. If he was unnerved he wasn't showing it, but she could tell that his mind was racing a million miles per second.

"You are drunk," He said, his voice a dark whisper floating in the air. "Well… this is a sigh one doesn't see every day so let's see where it goes." He said as his now amused eyes went back to her face.

Licking her lips slowly, she hummed, noticing that while her eyes were fixed on his, he was too occupied following the motion of her tongue to notice.

"Can I tell you a little secret, Captain?" She purred leaning forward to make sure he would hear… well, not really, she just did it so that she could brush her body to his as her hand slid a little farther up his thigh. "I think all this drinking kind of went to head."

"I kind of figured that out." He responded amusedly, his sparkling eyes moving back to hers.

"Why don't you show me that bean? If I see it and I like it I may make a deal with you."

At that he laughed a raspy laugh that somehow left Regina entranced, then he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "I don't think so. The bean is not for display, it is safely guarded until I find a good use to it."

"And how do I know you have it if you don't show it to me?"

"Easy, you just trust my word."

Her other hand settled on his hook, making Killian arch an eyebrow as he looked at her. "It doesn't work that way, Hook, you know it."

"Let's say I just show it to you…" He looked up, licking his lips and shrugging. "Who is to say that you won't use magic to steal it, kill me and run away with it?"

"Well that's where you trust my word that I won't."

Hook opened his mouth to respond to that and she leaned even more into him, resting the full weight of her body against his. His mouth clasped shut for a moment and Regina could feel the confusion on him; after all they were so close now that she could almost taste the scent emanating from him and that somehow unsettled him.

"Aye, and we all know how worthy are your promises."

Regina pulled back from him, but just enough to look quickly in Henry's direction to make sure he wasn't looking. And he wasn't, but in case he would look sometime later she made a waving motion with her hand and casted a silent spell so that everyone would look anywhere but to them.

After that she got back to her plan and she looked into Hook's eyes again and what she saw there told her that already got him. The glint in his eyes was desire at its purest form.

Ah, but she could also see that he was struggling to bury it deep inside. He didn't trust her, and she couldn't say that she blamed him for that so changing strategies, she decided to go straight for the jugular.

"And if I tell you that tonight I don't care about the bean and would rather take you somewhere more private? Perhaps you can show me… other things." She said in a low breath as her restless hand went farther up only to stop when it found the bulge in his pants… "What do you say?"

Chuckling, he licked his lips. "Well since you are asking so nicely I have no choice but to think that you have some trick under your sleeve. A trick that won't end being in my best benefit so I think I'll have to decline to that and…" He says, but his upcoming words die in his throat as she started to slowly stroke him through his pants.

As she did that he looked around the room but her eyes remained on his face. Why look elsewhere? After all she knew for sure that no one but them knew what was going on between them and she was finding more interesting watching his reaction than looking to all the people around.

"Regina, don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned." He said as his eyes ventured down to look at what her hand was doing to him.

"I like fire." She said, completely aware that she was acting like a complete whore right there but honestly not caring. Her judgment was in the wrong place and all she cared in that moment was that he was already hard for her and that was just a matter of convincing his mind to give in. "Besides, do you really want me to stop?"

Now she was being too bold, he knew it… but at the same time she loved that she getting a reaction out of him. That even if it is for a short while, there's someone in this world that will take notice of her.

"I do, in fact." He finally said, but Regina could see the truth in his eye. He didn't want her to stop, he wanted this, he wanted her.

Stopping her ministrations, Regina breathed out. "That's too bad, Captain, as you and me could have a lot of fun tonight." With that said, she turned around to leave

Oh, but as she was moving slowly away she kept a count in her head.

1…2…3…

'_If I get to ten I'll leave with what little dignity I have and blame it all on the alcohol.'_

4…5…

'_I could also make him forget... it isn't as messy as killing him and will all the same salvage to my pride.'_

6…

"Alright, wait…" Before she could turn to him, she felt the way his hand settled on her lower back as she tried to not to smile in triumph. But then he takes the hand away and she turns to him just to see him dragging his hand down his face. "If this is some kind of trick..." He started to say in a chuckle and Regina went back to him, this time straddling one of his legs as he remained sitting on the stool.

"It isn't, but I guess you just have to trust me on this one."

He still looked a little distrustful. "Trust you…hmmm, alright, let's play pretend that I do, now tell me where does this comes from?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina shrugged. "Does it matter? It comes from now so take it or leave it. Just let me tell you, this is a chance of a lifetime for you because trust me, it will never come again and it will be this time only."

"A night with the Queen… should I take it or not? It's tempting but there's a chance she won't hold her end of the bargain and kill me like a Prying Mantis sometime during the night so…." He looks up, talking to himself out loud as if considering and then shaking his head, he lowered his gaze.

For a moment he remained like that, but then he stands up and Regina has to back off a bit to give him room.

For a second she thought that one of them has regained some sense and she was sure that he was going to leave; but instead he takes her hand in his much larger one and makes his way through the crowd, leading her on after him.

Regina was not sure what he was up to and she wondered if he was going to lead her toward Henry and expose her indecent proposal, but when they walk pass the boy, she realized that he was taking her out and that's when realization hits her; if she took him to her house there was a chance that he would stay over and that wouldn't be good.

No, she just wanted the thrill of the night and nothing of the regrets morning will bring.

She wanted to deal with the regrets alone, she used to deal with things her way and his presence would only make her hold on.

But she still followed him, and when they walked past the exit door she wondered where he was taking her. She found out when he walked upstairs and straight towards the Inn where he forced a door open to get inside.

Now now, despite all of it being her idea, Regina just had to bite hard on her lower lip as she couldn't help but to wonder how this whole thing was going to turn out. There was no turning back now, they were are already in a room and she has made it very clear to him about what she wanted and what she could give him.

"The hook has to go, and no kissing."

"Rules of engagement? Alright, I have some of my own; no magic and I would prefer it with no killing. Now undress, lay down and spread for me."

Snorting, Regina used magic to lock the door. Yeah, with him being a pirate she knew he just had to be rude, but he was edging on insolence. "Don't tell me what to do, Pirate, I'm not one of the wenches I'm sure you frequent, I'm the Queen…"

Using the edge of his hook and inserting it between her skirt and skin, Killian pulled her closer. "How about this, Your Majesty, don't tell me what to do or how to do it."

Before she could respond, he pressed hard against her and kissed her right in the spot. He wasted no time with preambles and even though he just told him that there was going to be no kissing, she liked that he just did.

Graham would have done exactly what she told him to do but this was Hook and she was definitely up for a different ride. And man oh man, what a ride it was going to be, because did the Pirate knew how to kiss or what?

So yes, it was already a whole new experience, the way his tongue felt warm and inviting as it moved expertly against hers was making her stomach tingle and the taste of hard liquor in his mouth was somehow endearing.

She liked it, she liked it very much, and she demonstrated it by kissing him with the same enthusiasm he was using on her. Breathes mingling, tongues exploring, teeth nibbling… it was simply amazing what a kiss could do.

Feeling his arm circling her waist, the Queen couldn't help but to moan in encouragement as his tongue wrestled against hers fiercely, claiming all her senses with his kiss as he pushed her against the door, pressing his body close against her smaller frame.

But she was still wary of the hook, so using magic she sent it flying all the way to the other side of the room.

At the sound of the metal falling to the floor, Hook moved his mouth to the corner of her lips and traced a warm path of soft kisses to her neck. "You could have asked me to take it off… if it was making you so nervous."

"Don't flatter yourself, nothing in you makes me nervous." She breathed out as she said that, the way his lips and tongue worked in that sweet spot where her pulse was beating against her skin making her shiver.

It was really good, she has been kind of expecting him to be more selfish and so far he was taking his time with her. But he was making her feel eager so wanting to feel more of him, Regina parted her legs to let his body accommodate between them and he did just that, lowering himself a little and pushing them even farther apart until they got into a position where the erection guarded in his pants started to push into against stomach.

Apparently that wasn't enough for him and with his hand he pushed her skirt all the way up to her hips. He struggled with it, as the skirt has been tight on her body and he just had one hand to help him through; but soon he managed, leaving her underwear exposed as the bulge in his pant rubbed against the tender flesh of her stomach and then sliding down to press against her already swollen core.

It felt good, it has been a long time since she got to feel prey to the long claws of lust and she couldn't believe that she was getting that feeling out of making out with Hook.

It was insane, it was so good. The way his mouth sought hers to go back to kissing her and the way his erection was pressing hard against her skin was making her burn with desire so bad that she was afraid she was going to explode. Nothing like that has ever happened to her before, never.

No, the few moments she has been able to be intimate with Daniel had been nothing but sweet lovemaking; she has been so inexperienced back then and more often than not they would be quick about it to prevent anyone from finding out. But this… this was different, this was raw lust with no feelings attached, and in a wicked kind of way she loved it.

There was even a hot liquid sensation starting to flow out of her signaling that she was ready, so pressing harder against him she kissed him deeper.

So yeah, her goal of feeling something other than a deep void sucking her soul was already accomplished but no, that didn't mean that she was going to stop here.

She wanted it all, it could mean the end of her but she wanted it all.

His hand was now running up her body, lifting her skirt even higher up to her hips and then going back down to squeeze and hold onto her inner thighs until she could feel the back of his hand brushing against the brim of her panties. That little contact right there made her shiver, but unfortunately he didn't stop there and instead went to settle back around her waist.

She moaned a protest into his mouth because she really wanted his fingers to slide underneath her underwear so that they could keep heating things up, after all she brought him up there so that they could do more than kissing and rubbing against each other.

But before she could tell him what she wanted him to do with his long fingers, he broke the kiss to take her blouse off. Once out of his way he didn't waste any time whatsoever and cupped her breast through the thin material of the bra she was wearing.

"What the bloody hell is this thing?" He asked running the ball of his finger over her bra and at the realization that it was the first time he saw such a thing, she snorted.

"Corsets are not as popular as they used to be."

"Take it off… I don't even…" He frowned, probably trying to figure it out.

Pursing her lips and leaving her eyes on his, she reached to her back and unclasped it. But she let it hang in place, if he wanted it off he should work for it.

"Look at you… so perfect." He said in a low husky voice as he pulled the offending piece to the side so that her breasts could be now exposed to him.

Regina arched an eyebrow, finding it amusing that the Captain he was in awe with her breast. Oh but that was because he apparently he was a breast man, she could tell by the way he stared entranced at hers while squeezing her nipple between two of his fingers. By the look on his face she was sure that he liked what he was seeing and yeah, that was a boost to her ego.

After all she was sure that The Captain has seen more than his fair share of breast during his long life and yet there he was, finding hers… pleasing.

"I always wondered what you had hidden under all those clothes and dear, it is not disappointing."

"Always?" Well that was interesting and another boost to her ego.

"Since the first time I lay my eyes on you. Isn't that every man's dream; to peel off her clothes the untouchable, stunning Queen to touch her tits?"

Ugh, Pirates. Pursing her lips she blew out a breath. "Always a gentleman, aren't you?" But even though her voice sounded annoyed, Regina arched her back into him and he took the invitation to dive down, swirling his tongue around the hard peak as the Queen closed her eyes in delight.

As he worried her nipple with his tongue and teeth, the Queen opened her eyes and reached down to his belt, struggling to take it off without pushing him away. Once she managed she tossed it aside and went to unzip his pants to work them down his hips.

While she did that he switched breasts and let out a gasp when her hand ventured into his trousers to free him through the opening. "Boxers, and where did you found those?"

Hissing, his teeth sunk into her bare breast and she gasped. "I'm trying to modernize myself in this ever changing world."

Unable to help it, Regina smiled, thinking that yeah, he had felt nice back at the Granny's, but that had been through the fabric of his pants and now that he was unrestrained she could tell that what he kept hidden down there was really something to behold.

So yeah, he had a good size to him, not that it surprised her because men that looked like him rarely disappointed. But surprise or not she liked what she was feeling; he's skin was hot as fire and as she wrapped her fingers around his thickness she could feel her mind protesting.

_'What are you going? This is Hook! Hook, for crying out loud and his manhood is in your hand... his bare, rock-hard and hot manhood!_

The protest died in her mind as the forearm of his now hook-less arm slid down to her ass to lift her up and to press her even more into him. To have a better feel she took her hands off of him and rested them over his shoulders.

In this new position, a little moan escaped her lips because really, what else could she do? His exposed erection was pressing hard against her and if it wasn't for the fact that she was still wearing panties, he would have easily slipped into her.

Right where she wanted him.

"Hook…" She breathed out, meaning to order him to end the torture and have his way with her.

"Killian, the name is Killian." He replied, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to call him by his given name. It was too intimate and she was already getting too intimate.

Attacking her mouth with a heated kiss, Killian squeezed her against him and her arms immediately went to circle his neck. She liked it; being like that with him was tasting new waters and it wasn't necessarily bad. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it good. The King? The Sheriff? They never made her feel like that; seven hells she couldn't even recall something remarkable about the dull encounters with them as anticipation burned through her veins in the form of desire for the man pressing hard against her.

Hook continued to kiss her as his hand wrestled its way between their bodies and down between her legs. Once there he pushed the brim of her panties to the side, his finger brushing for a short second over her wetness.

The Queen shivered, wishing for the contact to be repeated.

"Don't stop-" She mumbled against his lips, about to tell him that she wanted him to touch her real nice; but before she could make her voice he heard, he all of a sudden pushed his length deep into her and she was left a quivering fool in his embrace.

"Is the Queen a little eager? Well fear not… I'll give you more than you can handle." His voice came out as strained, but that didn't mean that the smirk in his mouth vanished.

Regina gasped, her eyes opening wide. He was stretching her in the most delightful way and the fact that this was him, a man she was sure hated her even more than what she hated him… a man with whom she shouldn't be doing this at all only added more fuel to the fire that burned her body.

Settling deep into her, Hook groaned , his one and only hand cupping her behind to hold her up as he began the process of thrusting in and almost out, in an almost out, letting her feel all of him before repeating the action over and over again.

"Oh." She whispered as her breathing started to become a little labored. She didn't know that else to say, so trying to keep some control she bit hard on her lips.

It was insane, it really was, and as he used the strength of his arms to hold her up, Regina wrapped her legs around his narrow hips to let him guide her through this.

"Is this what you wanted, my Queen? Is this how you wanted it?" His voice was dark a whisper that made her shiver and she could only respond with a nod, then he pressed his lips back to hers and kissed her long and deep.

Now, when Hook slipped inside of her, he started by moving slowly, but by now his pace was picking up and Regina had to break away from his lips once again to throw her head back in delight. By then his rhythm was rough and steady and she could tell that she was going to be sore in the morning.

She moaned at the intense pleasure and then she dared to look into his intense eyes. He was fully concentrated in what he was doing and she also noticed that his cheeks were aflame with passion and that his swollen lips are parted just the slightest bit to let his ragged breath come out.

He has never looked better in her eyes and she was entranced. He looked wild, his eyes had a feral glint that she was liking too much and she couldn't help but to give into moving her hands up his head so that she could run her fingers through his silky hair.

"You want me to keep going…?" He pants and the Queen parted her lips in delight, liking his accent when in the high brims of his passion.

"You stop and I will kill you-" At that he slammed hard into her and she nearly sobbed. It was almost too much but she loved the rhythm already and feeling close, she leaned into him to captured his lips with hers before pulling away once more to trash her head against the door.

"No you won't…"

Moaning and biting hard on her lips while running her hands down to his neck, her eyes fixed deep into his. The intensity of his eyes focused only on her own eyes. It was almost obscene and she did everything in her power to hold onto his gaze, but he was pounding into her with all he had and she was taking it all, every inch of him burying deep into her and it's just too hard to maintain a bit of sanity.

She was getting delirious, almost to the verge of ecstasy and still he pounded harder and harder.

"I want to hear you say my name."

"I can't…." She moaned as her head plunged forward so she could rest it into the crook of his neck. He nudged at her cheek with his raspy one and when she looked back up he touched her lips with his tongue.

"Of course you can." Keeping the peace, he traced the corner of her mouth with the tip of his moist tongue. "Say it me."

Swallowing hard down, she closed her eyes and said it, it was an estranged whisper, but she said it. "Killian."

In a new attack to her sanity, his tongue broke pass her lips once again to kiss her properly, and this time she didn't break away.

As they kissed, she felt the pressure building to its maximums inside of her and after a solid thrust from his part it finally floods through her body in huge waves of pleasure. He swallowed her moans and whimpers while the force of her orgasm hits her hard.

He continues with his hard pounding and it takes everything in her not to scream and yell her lungs out.

It feels divine, this is how she has wanted to feel that night and now that she was in this great ride, she didn't want to get down. Death felt so far away, life was what was running through her veins and she could feel it pumping all over her.

But as everything else in life, all good things must come to an end and as her body calms down she breathes out. Maybe she scratched him down his back a bit and maybe even pulled at his hair, she was not really sure though, all she knew was that he was not complaining.

Without losing tempo, Hook pulled away from the kiss but he kept his lips pressed against her and Regina could feel him throbbing inside of her and she could tell that he was close.

"Don't end inside of me." She says breathless and he snorts.

"Yes I will. I want to mark you as mine, love…"With that said, he is done, he clutches hard at her ass and his thrusts become harder, almost desperate and kind of erratic.

For a second she was tempted to use magic to push him off, but as soon as she felt the warm of his essence filling her, her eyes close and she decided to enjoy the moment. She would deal with his insolence later…

Feeling him groaning and panting as he emptied his seed into his Queen, Regina suddenly realized that in his haze he could drop her down on her ass so she wrapped her legs tighter around him. He had only one hand after all and if there was a way she didn't want to end it all, it was by falling like a fool.

But he didn't drop her, and after his own body started the process of calming down he just held her there, pinned between his body and the door as their foreheads rest against one another.

It felt nice… even peacefully and as she allowed her breathing to mingle with his, the frantic beating of her heart goes slowly back to normalcy.

"I can't believe I just did the Queen." He panted and gives one final thrust. "This…" He starts to speak but she silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"And I can't believe I did a filthy Pirate." Her words were accompanied with a feigned scowl and sliding down to the floor, she accommodated her skirt back in place.

"Well I take offense on that, I bathe regularly so I'm not filthy. Besides you royal standards were not as high a minute ago, when you were writhing and moaning in my arms, Your Highness."

Ignoring the feeling of floating around by clearing her throat, she shrugged. "Doesn't matter because this didn't happen." Lifting her hand to make him forget what just happened, Regina clicked her tongue to her cheek.

"Don't." He said grabbing her arm before she could cast her spell. "Don't take this memory from me."

"Look, Hook." She started to say and as the words roll out her tongue, she has to bite down a laugh as she feel his essence sliding out of her and into the floor with a loud splashing sound.

It wasn't funny but chances were that she was still a little drunk and because of that she could feel her eyes watering and her lips trembling as she held back from laughing.

But then he looked down to the wet spot on the floor, back at her and he just laughs, plain and simple, the sound of it raspy and rich filling the air and making something in her move. Maybe it was the alcohol, but before she could help it she was laughing along with him, the awkwardness of the situation eluding them.

After a while they managed to calm down and he looked down at her while smiling a genuine smile. "First time I see you laugh, it suits you well."

Her hand twitched, itching to cast that spell and make him forget. Only that she does nothing.

"I don't have many things to laugh at anymore." In fact she didn't remember laughing like that in forever. And with the past events, she was surprised that laughter could burst out of her so easily.

"Come on, let's get clean up and get the bloody hell out of here, I smell something good coming out of the kitchen downstairs and let's be honest, after doing this royal deed I could use some food."

Blinking, she watched him approaching and when he pressed a kiss to her mouth, she just stays there. Maybe Snow's optimistic but annoying way of thinking was rubbing on her, but as he walked to the corner to grab his hook, she didn't feel as empty as she has felt before.

Who knew what it was, but making a spell to clean the mess he left in her and gathering back her clothes, she tilted her head high. "I still hate you and if you tell someone about what happened here I will cut your tongue and rip your heart out of your chest to crush it with my feet."

His eyes flickered, but then he just smiled. "Fine. So are you coming or not?"

She hesitated, something deep inside telling her that she should cut all ties with him and focus only on how to win her son back, but there was also another voice telling her that her time her with Hook was just a glimpse to show her that she was not as dead inside as she thought she was, that all this was proof that she needed to start over from scratch and what better way than finding love. Not with Hook, mind you… but maybe Daniel was right and she needed to love again.

_No… you found love and you lost it, there's nothing after that. _

Lifting her head and pursing her lips, she decided. "Yeah, I'll come."

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great! So I was going to leave this as a one shot but I gave in and added another chapter. Now take notice, the only purpose of this story is to get the characters get together and yeah, get lots of 'sexy' time. I don't exactly aim for a plot, I'm just writing for fun. If you read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

XxXxXxXxX

It was still shy of noon of what promised to be a beautiful day when he saw her standing at the park. She was watching a couple of lads playing with wooden swords, her hands buried into the pockets of the black coat wrapped around her body and her full lips slightly curved into what could be considered a half smile.

She was oblivious of his eyes on her as her attention was entirely focused on the action the lads were creating and for a second he considered if this was the opportunity he has been waiting for.

Shifting the weight of his body entirely to his left foot, Hook watched and mused about things a bit more, his clear blue eyes drinking on the sight of her as his mind worked on overdrive. He has always liked the image of that woman, probably more than he should really have and maybe that was the reason why he couldn't tear his eyes away and why his brain was trying to carry on with what he wanted to do.

Blinking slowly, he tilted his head to the side, watching as rays of light coming from the sun shining brightly over a cloudless blue sky kissed her skin with their warmth and watching as the soft breeze circling all over made her jet-black hair swirl around her face.

She was like a mirage…

"I don't appreciate the staring, Hook."

The flat tone of her voice took him out of his trance and he just had to smile slyly, wondering about that uncanny ability she had of sensing things and why not, wondering about her way of addressing people as if they were a thousand steps below her.

Not that it bothered him, few things did.

Clearing his throat and walking closer so that he could stand by her side, he shrugged. "Sorry, love; but what can I say, I was stunned by your beauty and I felt obliged to halt and delight myself with it." With that said, he lowered his eyes to look at her.

The woman arched an eyebrow and the corner of her lips twitched. "I don't appreciate the pandering either so take it somewhere else."

At her reply, Hook ran his hand down his face and breathed in deeply; Regina… it has been more than a fortnight since the unforgettable night where he got to enjoy the wonders of her touches and kisses and now that the thrill of the moment was long gone, she was giving him the cold shoulder… just as he knew she would do.

It was alright, as that only gave him the motivation to do what he needed to do.

"Is that Henry, the older one?" He asked, waving his hand in the boys direction and getting in reply a quizzical look from both Regina's son and the other one. But the lads waved back before resuming to their playing.

At that Regina turned to the side and fixed her eyes on him; for all he knew it was the first time she bothered to look his way since their night together and the thought of that made him smirk as he watched the lads. "What do you think you are doing?" Regina hissed through clenched teeth.

"I saw Emma the other day." He said, ignoring her question. "And it kind of slipped my mouth that I may or may not have certain magical bean to create a portal out of Storybrooke. She seemed a bit worried about it." He let that sink in before continuing. "I think she got a tad wary of you getting possession of it and taking Henry with you… as you had it planned not too long ago; crazy isn't it?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Regina squint her eyes.

"Now I hope Henry doesn't go and tell her that he saw us together, I mean we don't want Emma to think you are scheming to take the bean from me to make a portal, right? After all we don't want her to get overly suspicious so that she starts denying you to see him… or worse, take him away from Storybrooke along with Neal. Can you get out of Storybrooke, Regina?"

Opening her warm brown eyes wide, Regina lifted a hand and used her finger to poke him hard on his chest. "Are you trying to menace me, Hook?" She was angry, he could tell and because that's how he wanted her, he chuckled. "I would kill for less than that so get away from me before I'm tempted do end you right here." With that said, she shoved him.

Standing his ground because he couldn't back away from the whole thing, Hook ran his tongue along the edge of his teeth. Aye, what he wanted to do was low and wicked but what else could he do? He didn't know of any other way to get to her and he wanted to do it before he left for good.

"Calm down, love, killing me will only make our dear Emma grow more suspicious and you know she won't hesitate on leaving this town with your son. Is that what you want?"

Her jaw clenched and the vein on her forehead got more pronounced. She was also looking at him with blazing eyes and the anger consuming her was emanating in huge waves out of her body. "What-" She started to say, looking away from him." What do you want?" She ended up hissing.

"Why, love, I want you. What else?"

He said, plain and simple. Of all the things he could get from her, there was nothing he wanted more than getting to feel her skin underneath his fingers and her breathings against his face as he made her his.

He wanted her to take his mind out of his revenge and from all the dark thoughts that liked to invade his memories as she did before. He wanted that, he needed it.

"I'm a hopeless romantic after all."

Well more than a romantic he was a mere mortal with blood pumping through his veins and aye, he has wanted Regina since the first time he laid his eyes on her, but back to that first encounter he attributed that infatuation to the fact that she was the Queen and like he told her, what man wouldn't want to bed such a stunning creature.

He remembered her back then, regal, remarkably beautiful, imposing, haughty, unreachable and if the situation called for it even flirty. He has been taken aback by her, but because he knew her to be as dangerous as she was beautiful, he never even nursed the idea of making his desires come to life.

He has thought that the woman who ruled The Enchanted Forest was long gone when he came to Storybrooke because aye, event thought her beauty was still there, the fire in her eye had extinguished and instead of imposing and powerful she acted uptight as if she had a mast stuck up her arse.

Then she tried to kill him by pushing him to Maleficent, he retaliated by assisting in her kidnapping and things just got a bit out of hand.

All until that night at Granny's… that night he has approached her without any expectations, he just felt lonely in the middle of that strange town and in a way she was the only one he could turn to. It took him as a surprise when she started talking to him and it surprised him even more when she offered him her body in a silver plate; he took it, how could he not?

It was a risk he took, and ever since that night he couldn't take her out of his mind and he knew _this_ to be the only way to get a repeat.

It was another risk, a bigger one, but he just had to try it.

As his thoughts took him back into the moment, he saw that Regina's eyes found his again and as the meaning of what it was that he wanted registered in her brain, she shook her head. "No."

"I'll give you another chance to re-consider that answer."

"You are a pig."

"Not a pig, I'm a pirate." He said pointing at his chest. "I have no honor; I just have a craving I want you to satiate. Besides you know you want it as much as I do so don't try to hide it; I know how much you liked it last time and I promise not to disappoint."

Regina puffed out a breath as she looked incredulously at him. "You are going to regret this, Hook, you better keep that in mind."

"I'll take that's a yes then? Alright, I'll be expecting you on my boat tonight." Once that was said, he leaned closer, getting so near that he got to breathe into her soft scent. "And don't come overdressed."

Regina used magic to make him back off and turn away from her. "Get out of here, I'm with my son." There was venom in her voice.

Hook snorted, not liking when magic was being used on him. But he let it pass because she was mad. Aye, he didn't have to look at her face to know it because he could actually feel it. Her anger irradiated out of her body in huge waves and that right there made him lick his lips in anticipation.

In his mind it was endearing to get her like because anger was better than the blank stare that sometimes clouded her eyes. Thinking about that, he turned back to her and then he helped himself to place his hand on her hip to pull her closer to him, so close that her back was brushing against him. "Remember what's at stake here." And with that said, he turned around and began walking away.

XxXxXxX

Hook was standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger when he saw her making her way towards the pier. He watched with a mixture of awe and wonder, trying to figure out if risking it all like he was doing was really worth it. True, he was sure that whatever he could get from Regina would be worth it, but at the same time he couldn't help but to think of the outcome of it all.

Regina could carry a grudge for a whole eternity, everyone was aware of that, so what would happen if after he was done with her she couldn't see how good they were together? What if after he was done all she could feel was anger that he was basically forcing her into this?

"Then you need to make sure she sees it. Or you better flee this town as you initially had planned."

Pursing his lips, he leaned forward. For a while he just watched her move, her hips swinging with each step she took and her hair being swirled by the breeze. He also noticed that she had yet another black coat around her, this one long and thicker that the one she had in the afternoon and he couldn't help but to snort at the fact that she did exactly what he told her not to do.

He took a moment to take on her image; but before she could look up and see him staring he hurried down the stairs and to wait on his cabin.

Regina came several minutes later, her heels echoing all around as she walked. "Alright Hook, let's get this over with quick." Her words came out in a hiss and by the look on her face, she was still angry.

"Well look at that, isn't My Queen always eager?" He said, watching as she took her coat off to reveal some kind of dress he guessed was normal in this world.

It left her shoulders bare, the upper part an unusual white from what he assumed was the Queen's preference and from her breast down, the customary black she almost always wore. The dress reached almost to her knees and her feet were clad by weird high shoes that left half her feet and ankles to his view.

It wasn't a bad choice, especially when the fabric hugged her curves so nicely and he nodded in appreciation.

"Ugh, this place is horrible and disgusting, just like the owner." She said while twisting her lips into a grimace and holding her coat as if unsure of where to put it. "Is that bed even clean?"

Snorting and shaking his head, Hook moved from his spot and walked towards her in bare foot. When they were face to face, he arched an eyebrow. "You think I'm disgusting?" He asked in his thick accent because really, last time they were together, that wasn't the impression he got from her.

"Yes." She said, folding her arms up to her chest and looking up to him defiantly. That little gesture made her look more like a petulant child and he smiled. He

"You are a terrible, terrible liar."

Regina didn't reply to that and just arched an eyebrow; her eyes set on him as he took her coat to put it away. "So you want to get this over with? Well turn around." He commanded in a low whisper and it took a full minute of them staring into each other's eyes for her to finally move.

"I can't believe you are making me do this." Once her back was to him, Hook took that final step that would make their bodies touch and pressed against her.

He said nothing to her words, and instead breathed into the silence, his hand lowering to her inner tight and slowing moving up under her dress.

"Now let's see what we have here-" He breathed out, his face leaning closer into her so he could brush his lips against the sensitive skin below her ear.

"So is this how pirates get their women?" She asked, her voice calm and secure as his fingers traced imaginary patterns that would take them little by little closer to her sex. "I bet you are proud."

Humming and ignoring her comments, Hook dragged his lips a bit lower down her neck and nibbled at her flesh. He did it slowly, his teeth lightly pulling at her skin and his tongue darting out in occasions so he could trace a warm path back to her ear and then forward beneath her jaw.

As he went on with that, he placed the forearm of his temporary hook-less arm to her flat stomach to hold her in place while the his hand kept teasing her, tracing the outline of her underwear, caressing her inner thighs with the lightest of touches and then backing away as far as he could to begin the process anew.

"I have some news, love, nothing about tonight will be done quickly…" No, oh no…

There was no reply that that but she definitely didn't seem disgusted by what he was doing and even though she wasn't acting ecstatic either, Killian was able to detect a few details that could indicate that maybe… just maybe she was liking what he was doing and the promise of what was about to come.

For instance, with the arm he had in her stomach he could tell that she would hold her breath every time his fingers gave the impression that they were going to break underneath her undergarments to touch her properly and as he kissed and nibbled her exposed throat, she even angled her head to the other side so he could get unlimited access to do as he pleased.

Besides, she stopped any attempt of talking…

Of course, that didn't necessarily meant anything but it was fine with him. He was just getting started and the night was still young.

Pulling his head away from her so he could see what he was about to do, Hook moved his hands underneath her dress and pulled the fabric up until it rolled against her hips. Like that, he was having an exclusive look at how nice her derriere looked pressed against his groin and he had to bite his lips to keep himself from hissing at the contact.

He hadn't done a lot of watching during their first time and he wanted to make up for that. So with that in mind, he put all his attention on that sight; pushing his already hardening member against her, rolling the edges of her underwear so he could expose her ass cheeks, grinding her to him…

Through all that, Regina remained unusually quiet and basically unmoving so wanting to see her reactions but without giving up his position, he pulled away from her and made her walk towards the bed. Once there, he got close to the mirror, the one he put strategically in his own cabin and the one he found among Cora's possessions earlier on and positioned himself behind her once again.

Once they were exactly where he wanted them to be, he rested his cheek against her head and took a look at their reflection through the mirror.

"Look at that." He whispered when he noticed that her eyes were casted down and her lips pursed. "Look at me…"

Blinking a few times and then looking up, Regina locked eyes with him through the mirror and then she arched an eyebrow; she did it almost angrily so wanting to appease her, the pirate moved his hand from her hip and lower between her legs.

The change in her with that new touch was minimal; she just tilted her head up and blinked one more time. But that didn't make him desist; oh nooo… he still went ahead and curved his hand to her sex, adding a firm but gentle pressure as his fingers started to move against her.

Ah, but even though her face was looking stoic and disinterested, Killian could feel underneath the palm of his hand that the crotch of her underwear was damp and yeah, when his forefinger slipped beneath the fabric so he could touch and delve between her folds, he corroborated that there was indeed a liquid warm proof corroborating his suspicion that she was secretly enjoying the moment.

Smiling a satisfied smile while his darkening eyes moved down to the lower part of her body, he breathed out slowly, loving the way a second finger looked moving below her silk underwear; one rubbing and going in slow circles around the small bundle of sensitive nerves that she kept hidden and the other one pushing lightly against her opening.

"Why don't you spread those legs a bit more for me?" He asked huskily and without waiting for her to do it, he pushed his finger up into the wet opening of her sex.

At that, Regina let out a little gasp and her stormy eyes lowered too, watching as Hook worked his finger in and then almost out only to repeat himself in an excruciatingly slow rhythm.

"You like how that looks, don't you?" He knew it because her cheeks were profusely flushed, her breathing was a bit labored and most importantly, because as he delved deep into her she went ahead and helped herself into throwing her head back against the crook of his neck; pressing her cheek to his.

She didn't respond though, not that she needed to… watching her face trying to maintain all composure but failing to do so was more than any response she could mumble incoherently and if it was possible, he grew even harder by watching her like that.

"Of course you like it, look at you…"

Straightening her head, Regina looked into his eyes and pursed her lips; in her mind that was probably a way to let him know what she wasn't really into the moment and she even opened her mouth to say something to him; but when he pulled his finger out of her and started to rub the two digits against her nub, whatever she was going to say was lost into the moment and instead she moaned softly.

Enjoying her reaction even more than he would have imagined but wanting to move on, Hook took his hand out of her underwear and struggled to pull at her dress right above her head; once that was done he grabbed her by the waist and ever so slowly he slid his hand up her ribcage until he ended up cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her the so called bra she was wearing.

"Why don't you hurry up, I don't want to be here all night." She said, her voice petulant and a bit distant.

"Shhh." With his hands on her, he touched freely, pinching at her hard nipples, kneading at her flesh, weighting her in his palm and ultimately, figuring out how to unclasp it so that he could toss the bra away to explore her without any barrier whatsoever.

It felt more than good to touch her like that, especially knowing who she was and knowing that she liked it. Adding to that the visual effects the mirror was providing and the moment was more than perfect; the unreachable and haughty Queen, naked but for her undergarment and her high heels as he stood behind her, his fingers massaging and pinching the fair skin of her breast as her lips parted for her to breathe.]

But that wasn't enough and as good as exploring her body really felt to him, he couldn't overlook the fact that his erection has painfully imprisoned inside his pants and that it was throbbing and begging for any kind of attention. So with that in mind, he dropped his hand from her and taking a step back he started to work in the task of taking his clothes off.

He did it quickly, throwing his shirt over his shoulder, kicking his pants away and then sliding his own underwear down his legs so his flushed erection could finally stand proudly against his stomach.

"Finally, I thought I was going to root in here."

Ready and more than willing to go on, Hook snorted at her words and walked forward to press himself back to her. It was only for a moment though because upon feeling his hard manhood nestling without the boundaries of his clothes against her, Regina started to turn around to face him.

But before she could do it, the man shook his head no and grabbed her hips so she would stay in place. "I know you are eager for another taste of me, but all in time, love." He rasped out while taking a few steps back but dragging her with him.

What happened next happened almost in a blur; he took off the last of her clothing, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulling her to him he made her sit over his lap with her back to him while she remained facing the mirror.

"Don't flatter yourself, pirate, as I'm just eager to get the hell out of here. Yeah, you got me tonight, but I'll find a way to make you pay for this."

"Good," Once settled, he spread her legs as far as they would go and lifted her up a bit by the waist, that way when the tip of his erection was brushing against her entrance, all he had to do was letting her fall back down so that his entire length could bury deep pass the very essence of her womanhood.

"Oh, that's good…-" At the sound of those words hitting her ear, Regina closed her eyes and pushing her head back, she bit hard on her lips as all ten of her manicured finger-nails dug into his thighs.

Hook barely noticed that; he was too busy getting lost in the sensation of having her tight inner walls sucking him in and for the first few seconds his mind couldn't grasp on anything else.

Sure, he has been deep inside of her before, but this new angle was providing him the freedom of going all the way in while giving him a chance to look at their joining thorough the mirror in front of them.

And what could he say, he was a very visual creature and what he was seeing was enough to cloud his mind and send it straight into the gutter.

"Damn you, woman…" He groaned, closing his eyes for a second to regain a bit of his composure. During that second, he buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply before pulling his face back over her shoulder.

Even if he would lose his cool, he wanted to see and he wanted to see everything.

Keeping his hold on her waist, Hook started to thrust his hips forward, his eyes refusing to leave the image of his girth impaling the woman sitting over him… he was entranced.

In a few occasions he would even go all the way out just to see himself going back in; first the flushed crown of his erection breaking pass her walls and then his entire length sliding back home until his balls would hit her ass.

And Regina… every now and then he would steal glances up her face and what he would see was enough to make him lose a bit of his regaining sanity. Her eyes were wild, her cheeks were tinged with red and she was breathing hard through her mouth. She wasn't making any noise that would join his sporadic low groans but he could see in her face and in the way she was biting insistently at her lips that it wasn't because her body didn't want to.

No, it was because being the stubborn woman that she was, she was fighting to keep everything inside of her.

Sliding his hand lower, Hook occupied his thumb with her nub; pressing against it, drawing circles around it and then making his forefinger join so they could flicker it around.

"Tell me how much you like this," He mumbled in a ragged breath against her face; his eyes taking in the image of the way her hips jerked forward with his touch. "I want to hear you, I want you to tell me."

To that, Regina said nothing other than to breathe out loud, but her hands were supporting her entire body by resting on top of his thighs and for a slight second he felt her squeeze him, her eyes closing shut while his fingers kept manipulating the most sensitive part of her anatomy.

Yes… there was no doubt in his mind that she liked it, but her stubbornness was making her refrain from admitting it to him and he understood that; but what she didn't know was that he could surpass her in the stubborn department any given day and that when he wanted something, he didn't rest until he got it.

That was the reason why he suddenly pulled completely out of her and then forced her up to her feet.

"Let's change this a little bit; lie down."

Grunting, the Queen rolled her eyes and after kicking her heels away she climbed over the bed, laying down just like he told her to do. "Are you going to take long with this? I don't have all night."

Smirking and observing her for a moment, Hook decided that he loved the sight of her like that; naked… looking up to him with her warm wild eyes while laying down with her hair over the blankets and one of her feet placed over the mattress in a way that he the promise of her sex was almost in full view.

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked to him, but he didn't think that she would appreciate the comment.

So, going back to the task at hand, Hook licked his lips, reached down for her legs and then he effortlessly dragged her across the mattress until her knees were bent at the edge of the bed.

"How long I take depends on you, love." With that being said, he pulled her legs apart, lowered himself into a crouching position over the floor and then dragged her even more into him. Once she was close enough, he leaned his face forward and placed his lips to her inner thigh. "Everything depends on you…"

After mumbling that, little by little he began to move his lips higher up her flesh until his nose was almost brushing against her sex, the strong sense of her arousal invading all his senses like never before and making his erection twitch in a call for attention.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked in a broken whisper, her hand pressing against his forehead as if she was going to push him away.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know." Breathing into her and ignoring the needs of his body for a little while, he slowly puffed out through his mouth the breath he just took and decided that he wanted to administer the same attention to her other thigh; so with that in mind he moved his head slowly to the other side.

In the process of doing so his mouth brushed her lower lips and at that he felt rather than heard how she sucked in a breath. He liked that right there so choosing to skip the teasing in favor of making her lose her cool right in that moment; he tilted his head to the side and pulled her legs even farther apart.

Being so close he couldn't help but to have a perfect view of her in all her glory; she was perfect and wanting to have an intimate taste of her, he made his tongue dart forward and he licked his way from her slit and all the way up to her nub.

Unable to hold it, Regina moaned and he took that as an encouragement to go even farther; licking, sucking and closing his lips against her burning flesh as she slowly started to give in into the moment.

"No, don't do… that." She gasped, but instead of pushing him away, her hips darted forward and Hook refused to pull away.

From time to time she would emit a series of low moans that seemed to be torn right from the most secret part of her being and even though she was trying to keep them away, most of them escaped her lips.

"That's it…" He whispered darkly against her. "Let me know how much you like this… show me."

Refusing to speak, the black-haired woman moved her hands to the top of his head and buried her fingers into his hair; keeping him close and working. And while she did that, her back arched off the mattress and she let out the most sensuous groan ever.

That right there made Hook smile and sensing that she was very close to agreeing to whatever he would say, he pulled away and making sure that his breathing and the timbre of his voice would be felt intimately against her, he spoke.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Looking up to take a glance at her, he took notice on the way she lifted a hand to her face and placed it against her lips. "Tell me, Regina."

After saying that, he kissed his way up to her stomach and then back to her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to her core but then drawing away.

"Because if you want me to I could always stop; is that what you want?"

Shaking her head and dragging her hand up to her eyes, the polemical woman gave in. "No…"

Closing his eyes and breathing in, Hook smiled a more than satisfied smile. "No what? No as in I don't want you to keep doing that or no as in I don't want you to stop?"

For a moment she didn't respond and he thought that he pushed it too far; but then leaned his face into her to nibble at her lower lips with his teeth and she moaned brokenly.

"I don't… know, I… don't stop." She admitted, finally, and as a treat for saying that, Hook went ahead and lifting her leg up, he started feasting off her flesh.

The taste of her mingled with a hint of him was divine, and adding to that the way she was so far gone into his ministration and yes, it was an extraordinary moment.

Her moans started to come more often, her hips kept moving forward, her fingers were pulling softly at his hair and then she would add pressure into his head so he could go deeper and stronger.

Then in a matter of nothing she mumbled something under her breath that sounded like music to his ears and he flickered his tongue around her one more time; that was it for her and with his mouth pressing into her she let go.

Proud than not only she admitted her need for him but also because he made her reach the apex of her passion, Hook held her hips in place and took all she had to give gladly. He even pushed his tongue deep into her while listening to her emitting a low growl that made his own arousal throb.

After that first taste of her essence, Hook pulled away, climbed on top of her and before she could completely ride down from her climax, he pushed himself back into her contracting entrance and started moving within her.

"I hate you." Regina panted, but instead of pushing him away she buried her hand into his hair once again.

"I know," Hook growled, loving the liquid warm sensation that received him when he went back inside of her this time and liking as well how she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He complied, resting against her chest, thrusting in and out as his body melted against hers.

His eyes found her wild ones and he stared at her mesmerized.

"So… good, you feel so damn good." He groaned before clumsily searching for her lips so he could kiss her long and deep. It was all good, there were no hidden agendas to pursue other than to consummate the passion that was burning him inside out and that was exactly what he was doing, trying to relieve the tightness in his groin.

And his relieve came soon enough; with Regina pushing her hips off the mattress with every single thrust he would make, he felt the tension building inside of him peaking up and when he knew he was almost there he pulled away and hovering over her he reached for his erection, gave it a couple of strokes and that was it. With his vision blurring out he groaned out loud and then he was spilling his hot seed all over her stomach.

Closing his eyes and feeling her brushing his hand away so she herself could give him the final few strokes, Hook puffed out a breath and then opened his eyes back again.

Upon opening them, the first thing he did was look down to what Regina was doing with her hand and while watching he licked his lips, little by little feeling his limbs failing him until he had no choice than to roll to his back and close his eyes.

"Damn it…" He said with a smirk; that right there has been quite an experience of its own and as a result he was exhausted. He was going to say something like that to her but before he could even open his mouth he felt her sitting up and trying to get out of the bed.

Acting quickly, he reached for her waist and dragged her back in place. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to go, you took what you wanted so I'll leave." She replied and humming, he wrapped his arm to her waist and refused to let her go.

"Don't leave… not yet; just give me a second here."

Relaxing into his hold, Regina breathed out. "I can't stay, and I have to clean up… I'm a mess…"

"Aye, just give me a minute here and I'll get you something to clean up." He said closing his eyes and pulling her to him, her naked back molding to his chest as he started to drift off.

He just needed a minute or two and that was it…

MORE?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, I always love to read what you have to say about this. Ok so this is another Hook chapter, just a fill in to get the mood going for the next one. I meant to make this a Regina centered one but I don't know what happened! Lol, let me know what would you like to see happening here because like I said, I'm not aiming for a specific plot and who knows where this could lead ;)

XxXxXxX

Feeling slightly disoriented as he blinked his eyes open, the man known simply as Captain Hook stirred. As he did so, he emitted a low growl of discomfort that felt like it was torn out of the back of his throat as he slowly started to crawl out of the tranquil state of sleep he has been submerged until a second ago.

Waking up was gradual, first he opened his clear blue colored eyes to a slit and then his brain started to function… a collage of images that seemed too unreal to be true dancing inside his head.

The only thing was that… they weren't unreal; the images invading his mind were actually little bits of memories of something that was very real.

"Damn." He rasped out of the blue when he realized that his entire arm was tingling, the nagging sensation running all the way from his shoulder and right to the tip of his fingers.

It was annoying and bothersome and when he tried to flex his fingers, the discomfort only grew stronger.

Groaning and closing his eyes, Hook breathed in, little by little realizing that his arm was trapped under a body that wasn't his own and thus the reason the limb fell asleep on him.

"Great." He complained groggily to himself but he left the arm where it was and waited for the feeling to fade away on its own.

Now, he had woken up a bit disoriented but by now he was more up to date with what was going on and without having to take a look at her, he knew that the body that has been laying over his arm was Regina's.

He didn't need to look at her to know it, he could recognize the soft aroma of her perfume all over the room and he could definitely feel her warm frame pressing against him. What he didn't understand and what momentarily took him aback was the fact that she was still there.

Frowning and opening his still sleepy eyes, Hook was greeted by the sight of the back of her head a few inches lower from his lips, her dark hair spilling all over his pillow.

She was sleeping, that much he could tell and he wondered how in the blue hell did they end up sleeping together. Sure, he remembered with great detail what happened in that room between them the previous night but not even for a second did he consider that the woman was going to spend the night there.

He kind of expected her to leave in a fury, maybe an attempt to kill him somewhere in there or perhaps just a threat from her part warning him to never ever get near her again. But instead of that she stayed.

Now, taking in consideration that he had wanted her to see how good they were together, why was this unsettling him? Getting her to want her to stay was the plan; wasn't it?

Swallowing down, he bit the inside of his cheek and tried to think about the whole thing. The Queen was there… after their night she either decided to stay or she fell asleep on him. Not that he could complain much, because tingling arm and all it felt good to wake up to a naked Regina basically in his arms.

The issue was going to be when as soon as she would wake up.

He breathed in, and for a few prolonged minutes all he did was lay there, breathing into her scent while his fingers drew lazy circles around her hip bone.

Being there like that… with her should feel weird and he knew it, after all the nature of whatever was going on between them was more fucked up than anything he has ever been involved in.

Theirs wasn't a thing born of love, they didn't like each other and if it wasn't because one night she had too much to drink and then because he basically blackmailed her into his bed, they wouldn't be having any kind of interaction whatsoever.

But things happened… as wicked as it was they meet in the flesh that first time and now there was some kind of magnetic force pulling them together. At least that's how he felt and judging by the way she would always react to his touches and his kisses, he could say that she felt it too.

Aye, maybe she wouldn't admit it freely, but he didn't think that she would still be there if it wasn't because she felt it.

So no, it didn't feel weird to have her like that; quite on the contrary, it felt nice.

Breathing out, Hook moved his arm from her hip and dragged it down to her thigh before slowly pulling her even closer against him.

Her body easily gave in and in a matter of nothing he had had her glued to him, her back perfectly molding to his torso and her ass pressing against his groin. She was so close now that if he decided to, he could upturn her ass to him a little more and all it would take him to take residence inside of her would be a hard push.

It would be easy, with this new level proximity he was half hard already and that's all he needed.

Through all that, the black-haired woman didn't even stir and feeling more awake than ever, Hook breathed into her scent and mumbled under his breath. "Hey, wake up."

Nothing… the only movement he could detect from her was her soft breathing and nothing more. He could do anything… anything and she wouldn't find out until he was already in her, moving within her and searching for release.

He kind of wanted to do it, he wanted to see her reaction of waking up with him buried deep inside of her and besides, couldn't this be the last time he was going to indulge into her? If it was going to be that way, then he needed to make the best of it.

Still undecided but feeling kind of restless, Hook slid his tingling hand from underneath her and made it go on the move; it slid up her hip, down the curve of her waist and along her ribcage. His touch was soft but secure and when his fingers found themselves venturing into the valley of her breast, he took his time feeling her around.

Her flesh was soft and inviting, of that there was no doubt and for a second he played with the idea of turning her around so he could touch her with his lips instead of with his hands.

He didn't do that and enjoying the soft texture of her skin, he just slid his hand back to her hip and sucked into his mouth the corner of his lip. "Regina…" He called softly, but when there was no response he just pushed his hips against her.

By now he was as hard as he was going to get and feeling overcome with a desire that was hard to control, he lowered himself a little bit, accommodating himself in a way that his erection was nestled between her warm folds.

The position was a bit inconvenient but not hard to conquer, so lifting her left leg slightly, he slowly gave that ultimate push until he slowly started to slide right in.

Now, he could have done it in one single thrust, but he wanted to take his time and with the calm of those who live in no hurry, the pirate slowly settled in, inch by inch until his entire length was buried deep into her sex.

Hissing and closing his eyes, he throbbed inside of her and at that she did stir… well, actually not only did she stir but she mumbled something under her breath and tried to pull away from him.

She almost drew all the way out but grabbing her to him and preventing her from going anywhere, Hook pushed into her once again and opened his eyes.

At the invasion, Killian could feel the woman's entire body tensing so he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Shhh." He mumbled, curling the palm of his hand over her hip.

Humming, Regina relaxed against him and she even pressed her ass even more to him. But that was the only thing she did and if it wasn't because he could feel how her breathing started to pick up a little bit, he would say that she just went back to sleep.

Now, in their previous encounter, that would have bothered him a lot, but right in that moment he just smiled and dragged his lips up; the tip of his tongue peeking out so he could draw an imaginary line to her jaw.

Without saying anything, he began to thrust into her, his rhythm painfully slow. He would push in, and then draw away until he was almost out; then he would go all the way in, and then back out.

"Hook… I want to go." She hissed under her breath, but despite her words there was no conviction in her voice so he didn't stop.

"I'll let you go, in a few minutes… maybe less."

And maybe less was right because he really liked this angle of taking her and he could see himself letting go very soon. She felt tighter like this, his erection strangling into her warm passage as his hand took back the task of touching her all over.

In response, she threw her head against him and pushed her ass to him so he could go deeper into her. Hook took the opportunity to grab her leg up and picking up his rhythm, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Kiss me, I want you to kiss me." He commanded in a low dark tone and tilting her face to him, Regina pressed her lips to his.

It was a bit tricky to kiss in that position but they managed, both their tongues searching each other so they could meet and dance.

Kissing and pumping into her, Hook could feel his blood ringing in his ears and without even bothering to work Regina up so she could also reach her edge, he groaned and with one hard thrust he exploded inside of her.

"Oh, fuck-" He mumbled against her lips as his hips darted forward, his erection throbbing and spilling his hot load into her while his fingers dug into the hollow of The Queen's waist.

Taking all he had to give, Regina pushed hard against him and when there was nothing left in him, Hook groaned and pulled out.

Breathless, satiated and with his lips curving into a grin, the blue eyed man lay on his back and closed his eyes. "I can get used to this."

Once that was said, he opened his eyes once again so he could take a look at the woman at his side. She wasn't sending him the dirty look he has been expecting, she was just biting at her lips and looking at him.

But then, without responding, she rolled out of bed and arching an eyebrow she reached for the shirt he has been wearing and cleaned herself with it.

"Hey… couldn't you have used something else?" That was the only clean shirt he had left.

"Do you have something that resembles a bathroom in here?" She said, eyeing him down in a way that he couldn't quite decipher.

He pointed to a door to the right and then he watched her go in there, admiring the sight of her naked body from behind. Once the door was closed he averted his eyes and stared to the ceiling.

Regina… what a… box full of surprises. It was now hard to imagine her as the cold, manipulative Evil Queen… at least for him, and especially with the phantom of her lips on him.

For a few minutes he remained there, his mind running and his eyes glued to an undefined spot on the ceiling.

At least that was until Regina got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel he didn't even know he had and picking her dress from where it lay on the floor. From then on his eyes rested on her and when she was passing by the bed he sat up and grabbed for her hand to pull her to him.

"Come here." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Hook, I want to go. Being blackmailed into sleeping with you didn't exactly leave me in a good mood and I don't want to end up doing something stupid."

Ignoring her, Hook pulled her even closer and when she was near enough he got up from the bed and kissed her.

For all her words, Regina immediately kissed him back. She even rested one of her hands against his chest and angled her face so that he could deepen the kiss.

Thrilled with the knowledge that she actually enjoyed being with him, Hook wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Breaths mingling, tongues melting against one another and her hand moving to the back of his head, Hook bit lightly on her bottom lip and she moaned softly.

It was in that moment that he knew that this was not going to be their last time… not if he had a say in the whole thing. And judging by the way she was kissing him back he also knew that he wouldn't have to make intricate menaces or anything like that; no… she was going to go back to him because she wanted to go back to him.

"I want to see you again, tonight." He whispered against her lips.

Regina tensed and pulled away from him. Her eyes were clouded with anger and she quickly pulled away from him. "No… don't push your luck, pirate. I've killed for less than this."

Licking his lips and watching as she turned away to leave his cabin, Hook smiled. Maybe she didn't know it now but this was not the end, it was only the beginning… of that he was going to make sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Crossing her arms up to her chest so that she could keep some of her body warmth to herself, the dark-haired woman known as Regina Mills walked up the sidewalk that lead to her house, her eyes set forward into the darkness of the night.

As she walked, the sound of her boots making contact with the pavement preceded her steps and they echoed all around her, the sound strong enough to muffle the mournful singing of the wind.

Now, at that hour, there was no other soul wandering the street apart from her, there was no movement… nothing to interrupt her thinking and in some way the whole scenario was soothing; the stillness of the night was comforting to her and even the bitter cold was good to her senses.

It was at this hour that she liked to be out and about, when the whole town slept and her own insomnia would hit the hardest. She was in her element in the dark, cold and alone.

But on the downside, this was also the time when her mind would swirl in circles around matters that she didn't know how to deal with. Henry and how he still pushed her aside in favor of Emma and even Neal, on Snow and all the woman has done to her, on her mother and well, most recently, Hook.

Now, about that last one, the only thing she could conclude was that he was making her loose it. Regina wasn't exactly sure how or when it happened, but apparently all trace of common sense has abandoned her and now irrationality was taking control over her whole being. And all because of him.

How that came to be eluded her; it could be that her mind vacated her body for the time being or that the stars had aligned to make her act at their will or maybe she was being a victim of some kind of curse meant to impair her judgment indefinitely. Whatever it was, the result was that her rationality was failing her and it was failing her big time.

So yes, she basically just lost it, sometime during the past few weeks she definitely lost _it_ and now, several days after their last encounter she still hadn't recuperated _it_.

It was strange, whatever it was that she was feeling was definitely not known ground for her and she wouldn't know how to explain it. She felt lost, confused and more than a little frustrated…

Taking in a deep breath and lowering her head so that she could look at the ground beneath her feet, the black-haired pursed her lips and kept walking.

Hook… it was what it was, she was lost when it came to him; but if there was something that she knew it was that if she would have been in her right frame of mind, she wouldn't have gave herself to him like she did. Not the first time and most definitely not that second time… or third for that matter.

Sure, after spending much time thinking about that first time, she has been absolved of any guilt or regret by herself by repeating in her mind that it has been a thing of the moment; something that she has needed and that helped her get out of the hole she has been submerged into.

Was it a bad decision? Probably, but she has decided that the best action to take on the matter was to forget about it and move on and that was exactly what she tried to do…

She kept on with living her life like she always did, she went back to the solitude of her house and tried to put that episode of insanity to the back of her mind.

It worked, for a while it did; but then he came to her a couple of weeks after and well… she had no excuse to justify that one.

No, even though he basically forced her into his arms that time, deep inside, very deep inside she knew that she wouldn't have gone through it if she really hadn't wanted to. She could have killed him, even if doing so would end up being her demise when it came to her progress to be better, even if it would have cost her Henry, she could have done it.

She had the chance to do it, a chance to say no… to steal the bean when he was asleep and either get Henry and run or to send the pirate to another world, alone, a chance to rip the heart out his chest, a chance to… Gods, she could have done many things to him and instead she just foolishly fell asleep in his bed…

For that last time she tried to look for a justification too and for some time she even believed that there was one, after all she was only human and wicked as it was, what Hook gave her was a very much needed break from being alone and unwanted.

So yes, it felt good, it made her feel alive and for that she decided to take it for what it was, a thing of a couple of nights. But contrary to what she has been expecting, it wouldn't leave her mind. He wouldn't leave her mind…

"Regina."

Startling a little at the sound of her name being called at such ungodly hour, the former Mayor of the town tensed her jaw and lifted her head high. By all means she should keep walking, but for some reason she ended up turning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Dr. Hopper." She hissed through clenched teeth, looking at the man adjust his glasses with one hand while the other held the leash of his dog.

If she had any luck, the man would just keep walking and let her be. She was in no mood for him to go ahead and lecture her about how she needed to interact with the residents of the town more in order for them to accept her.

'Let them see that you mean good.' Was what he told her the last time and well, she has done it, she saved them all and it still meant nothing to them.

"I haven't seen you around for weeks. No one has and well, um I was kind of worried."

The corner of her lip twitched as she tried to hold down a grimace, then she just turned back around and kept walking. "I've been busy." Was her curtly reply.

Yeah, she could have easily told him how she has been locked up in her house brooding in her own sour mood but she didn't want this to be another failed session with a psychologist that would resume all her problems by saying that she lived all her emotions to the extreme.

That has been his conclusion some time ago and she didn't need to hear how she needed to work on creating boundaries for her feelings.

"Well at least now I know you are okay; I mean are you?"

Rolling her eyes at the realization that he was following her, Regina puffed out a breath. "I'm great."

"Are you having problems sleeping? With all that has happened to you I wouldn't be surprised. Regina, it wasn't too long ago that you were kidnapped and tortured and even less time since you almost sacrificed yourself at the mines… and to top that Henry is spending so much time with Emma and Neil." He kept pressing.

"I'm fine." She said a bit exasperated while throwing her arms to her sides. She hated when he tried to get into her mind and she hated it even more when he was right. "I'm just taking a walk during witching hour, thought it would be convenient, if you know what I mean."

As she finished saying that, Regina halted on her tracks, noticing that they were by now in front of her house and that there was someone standing by her front door, his piercing blue eyes settling on her from afar.

Her eyes found his for a second, but when she felt Dr. Hopper place a hand on her shoulder, she reacted by turning to him; half her mind surprised by the touch and the other part wondering what was Hook doing there.

She wasn't used to be touched, let alone by the Cricket.

"You know you can talk to me." Archie said in his usual kind way. "We were making such good progress and I don't want you to go backwards."

Regina blinked rapidly at his words, and when Archie dropped his hand and took a step back she just remained there. She wasn't exactly putting too much attention to him… no, her mind was back on Hook. "I told you I'm fine."

Nodding, Dr. Hopper smiled at her and then he went ahead to adjust his glasses again. "Well, the offer still stands. You know where to find me… if you ever feel the need."

With that said, he and his dog began to walk down the street.

"The need for what? What would you ever _need_ out of a cricket?"

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Somehow, sometime, Hook has moved from her door and now she could feel him close to her back.

"You know I can satiate any need you may ever have, love, so there's no need to look somewhere else." The low undertones of his voice where more than suggestive and he even went ahead to press against her, one hand settling on her stomach and his hook sneaking into the edge of her pants to pull her nearer.

His closeness made her stomach tie in a knot and her heart to start beating harder, but still, she bared her teeth and did her best to ignore whatever it was that he provoked in her.

"You really have a death wish, don't you, dear?" She said, her voice coming out as flat, just like she meant it to sound. Then she lifted her hand and with magic, she pushed him away.

Taking that moment to move towards her entrance, Regina pursed her lips and opened the door. But before she could slam it shut, Hook grabbed the handle with his hand and went in, closing the door behind his back and taking the liberty to invade the sanctuary of her home.

"So… I thought I told you I wanted to see you again. That was days ago. Were where you? Oh and please don't tell me that you were with the Cricket or I'll have to go and dissect that bug." When he said that, he swirled gracefully on his boots until he was in front of her, the full intensity of his eyes digging hard into her own eyes.

Regina watched him, opening her mouth and then closing it again. "Get out of my house." She said at last, pointing at the door and expecting him to do as she said.

Only that he didn't, he just stood his ground, his eyes pinning her in place as if he was expecting something from her.

For a few consecutive seconds they just stared at each other, each of them waiting for the other to drop the gaze and admit defeat. Regina was the first to blink, and right after she did it she opened her brown orbs wide in frustration. "And why are you still here, didn't I told you to leave?"

"Why were you hiding from me? Are you afraid you wouldn't be able to control yourself if I decide to touch you where I know you like it the most?" He asked with insolence dripping from his voice and Regina had to snort and look up to her ceiling.

"Oh don't give too much credit to yourself, Hook; I wasn't hiding and least of all from you." No… that she has been locked up with her thoughts hadn't necessarily been because she was hiding; she was just trying to cope with everything. Him, Henry, her unresolved issues with the Charming's...

Blinking rapidly, Regina returned her eyes to him to find that The Captain just tilted his head to the side as a faint smirk made his full lips curve. "Seven hells take me right now if you are not lying."

Snarling her lips, Regina started to feel anger flush her cheeks and she had to use all her willpower not to choke that stupid grin off his face. "Listen, pirate, I don't know who do you think you are, but that I had sex, meaningless sex with you doesn't mean that you can come here and start assuming things about me! You don't know me so why don't-"

Before she could finish, he grunted. "Of course I know you, I probably know you better than anyone in this stupid town and that includes that cricket!" He snapped, slamming his fist against the door and snarling his lips. "I know you, Regina, and that means that I can see through your lies." Walking to her until his face was close to hers and the feral glint of his eyes was scorching her skin as he looked at her, he lifted a hand and grabbed the back of her head.

He did it gently, contrasting greatly from his apparent rotten mood. Regina just watched, mute and motionless.

"That means that I know exactly what you want and it that also means that I know that for you it wasn't just meaningless sex."

"You used my son to force me into it." She hissed, trying for her voice to sound severe as her eyes got lost in his. It didn't come out as she wanted and she barely noticed because his closeness was making that unique scent that characterized him to leave her dizzy with the memory of him. "I should have killed you for that."

With his hand buried in her hair, Hook, pressed even closer, enough so that they were just an inch away to kiss.

"Was that also why you reacted to me like you did? Because I didn't take anything you didn't want to give that night, love. You liked the way I touched you and the way I kissed you; you can't deny it."

Swallowing down and wondering how come she became so weak, Regina shrugged. "Well despite popular belief I am not made out of stone and what runs through my veins is not ice. I have needs and- what are you doing?"

She asked gravelly as his lips pressed to the corner of her mouth. He didn't mind her question or her tone though; he just dragged his lips lower and lower until they found a way to that sensitive spot in her throat were her pulse beat against her skin.

"Let _me_ take care of those needs, no one else."

Her eyes closed automatically and as if they had a life of their own, her hands settled on his chest, her finger closing over the fabric of his shirt. "Hook, don't…"

His lips brushed over her skin and every now and then he would kiss her as he breathed into her scent. He kissed underneath her jaw, below her ear, her cheeks, her chin…

As he did that, she couldn't help but to think that there was certain tenderness about his acts that has been lacking in their previous encounters and for some reason that made her legs feel like rubber and her heart beat hard.

No one had ever made her feel like that, at least not since…

"I don't know what you are doing to me." He whispered, moving his face towards her so that he could press his forehead to hers. "But I just can't stop thinking about you… and I don't like it."

His hand moved from her hair, sliding down her back until it rested over her ass. That way he pulled her to him, making her feel the undeniable proof of his desire.

"I really, really don't like it."

Feeling him like that made her groin turn into a liquid warm mess and she bit her lips hard. "I'm not doing anything to you." If anything, she could say that he was the one doing things to her. He was the one creeping into her mind and making her treacherous body react to him like this.

"Sure you are."

With that said, his head moved that inch closer and he caught her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at her tender flesh and provoking Regina to sigh. Yes, apparently she lost it indeed because she let him do that.

By all rights she should shove him off with a warning, but somehow she wasn't doing it.

"If you don't like it then why were you stalking my door?" She said just because she needed to say something.

Instead of gracing her with an answer, what Hook did was touch his tongue to her lips and feeling more eager than confused, Regina tilted her head to the side and brushed her own tongue against his. That right there triggered something inside of Hook and he went ahead to kiss her deeper and longer, exploring and savoring all The Queen had to give.

Breathing deep into the kiss, Hook used his good hand to take off her coat and once it was out of the way, he slid his hand underneath her shirt so that it could roam along her skin.

Opening her eyes, Regina moved her right hand to the back of his neck, her fingers moving slowly though his hair. Even though the sensation of him was more than pleasant, she felt like she was in a dilemma.

This was Hook, and not only had they survived mutual attempts to hurt and even kill each other, but this was the man that blackmailed her into having sex.

There was too much betrayal and harsh feelings between them and this… whatever it was that they were doing was wrong.

"Stop." She mumbled as he cupped her breast, feeling her around through the fabric of her bra and his thumb teasing her nipple into a hard peak. He played with her for a few more seconds before pushing the cup of her bra away so that his touch could burn her skin.

As one hand worked her upper body, the other one, the one with the hook attached to it moved down between her legs, the back of the cold metal pressing against the ache between her legs. It felt wrong… but at the same time so right.

"Hook."

"Aye, sorry about that." He said, pulling away from her so that he could remove the hook. He did it quickly, and when the object that gave him his name was out and lying on the floor, he picked her up and began to kiss her passionately.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and the roughness of his erection against the wet spot in her crotch made her gasp. The whole thing was getting out of control and she knew she needed to stop it… only that she couldn't.

She was aching for him, she wanted to feel him buried deep inside of her and she wanted him now. She needed to feel the pressure of him moving within her, she wanted her breath to catch in her throat as she drowned in the wave of pleasure she knew he could create and she wanted it bad.

As if sensing her eagerness, Hook stopped walking and lowered her down. When he did that they were at the stairs and when her ass was settled against a step, he came down with her.

Now, it was a bit uncomfortable as she could feel the edge of tan upper step digging against her back, but when he started to pull at her pants to take them out of the way, she helped him along by kicking off her boots.

Her pants followed soon after and then her panties, and once she was naked from the waist down she used her hands to help him out of his pants as well.

They did that without ceasing the kiss, their tongues wrestling against dominance and their hands roaming along naked skin.

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Hook asked breathless, positioning himself between her legs.

Regina could feel her face burning and her breathing to be more than a little labored. Her mind was still struggling about what was happening, but her body seemed to have a better say and so she shook her head no.

Smirking, he reached down to grab his hard manhood so that he could brush it against her, the tip of it dragging between her wet folds and circling her nub. "So tell me, do you still hate me?"

As he did that, Regina noticed that he felt hot and hard and at his teasing, she closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Yes;"

He hummed. "I hate you too; for making me feel like this, for making me come to you when I meant it to be the other way around."

"Do what you came to do or be gone." She said through clenched teeth, and when she felt him slowly press against her opening her eyes opened so she could look into his darkening blue eyes.

Their eyes locked as he slowly pushed into her; the moment felt almost obscene, but she refused to look away.

He entered smoothly, her walls trapping him and making him groan lowly. "You have me bewitched, admit it." He said, but before she could reply to that he captured her lips and began to kiss her anew.

That way, with their lips muffling their moans and with the stillness of the night surrounding them, the former enemies turned lovers gave into each other, thrust after thrust sinking deeper into something neither one of them could comprehend. It was more than lust; it was more than they would ever dare to admit, it was what it was.

As their union reached its momentum and right before her womb exploded in pure delight, Regina moved her hips against him and squeezed him into her and he followed her close, spilling the essence of his being into her as his thrust began to become erratic.

She kissed his mouth and his chin and it wasn't until he gave one final thrust into her that was accompanied with a low grow that she was able to breathe normally.

For a moment they remained like that, Hook getting back to his senses and Regina wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Gods, Regina…"

Clenching her jaw taking on the feeling that he was still inside of her, she closed her eyes and covered them with one of her hands. "Well you got what you were looking for so be gone. And congratulations, you did it without having to blackmail me into it."

Snorting, Hook grabbed her hand and forced it out of her face. Then he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Hey, what…"

"Don't, just don't okay." She said, pushing him away and getting to her feet. She didn't know what was with her but she suddenly felt the need to cry and she didn't want to do it in front of him.

"Regina." He called after her, but she just walked up stairs and locked herself in her bathroom. Once there, she slid to the floor and cradled her face into her hands.

She could feel her eyes watering behind her closed eyelids and she tried to breathe slowly to prevent them from falling.

"You are not going to cry over this." The words were mumbled under her breath, but they didn't have the desired effect.

"Regina." Came the voice of Hook though the other side of the door. "Come on, open the door."

Shaking her head no, she opened her eyes and wiped angrily at the tear that escaped her eye. "Get out of my house, Hook, I mean it."

Gods, she just couldn't believe that she was so weak… it was unacceptable.

"Well I'm not going to leave until you talk to me."

Lifting her face and getting to her feet, Regina angrily opened the door and pushed him as hard as she could. He was already dressed and there was a confused look on his face that took her aback. "Well if you don't leave then I will." With that, a purple cloud engulfed her and when it dissolved into the air, she was gone.

XxXxXxXxX

So here you have it, I tried to answer some of your requests… in a way. Anyway, there is still one to go but that will come later. Hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so this one takes place exactly after the last chapter ended. It's a short (and very much PG) one but in my opinion a very much needed one to somehow guide the story forward. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think; be brutal if you need to.

XxXxXxXxX

For a few consecutive seconds that seemed to drag into a full eternity, Killian Jones was too shocked to react; he just remained frozen in the same spot where she has left him as his mind started to slowly register what just happened.

Regina was gone… she just disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke and now she wasn't there… in the blink of an eye she just slipped through his fingers.

Blinking his eyes rapidly for several times, he tried to recall how and why did it happened. Aye, she has been upset, he got that the moment she tried to kick him out of her house, but _this_ reaction he has not been expecting.

No… he hadn't… just as hadn't been expecting to be overwhelmed by the very well-known feeling of desolation that her absence provoked.

"It's not the same." He whispered, a bit perplexed that he was comparing that moment to another defining episode of his life. But no, it wasn't the same; Regina was gone by choice, and while there was a sense of devastation accompanied by that thought, he knew that she wasn't going to be gone forever.

But his feelings all the same perplexed him. The whole night has been one strange feeling gnawing at his soul after the other and his mind was still trying to deal with it all.

First it was the cutting jealousy that hit him when he saw her with the cricket, then the overpowering need to assure that she would be his only and then defeating knowledge that despite all he has done to prevent it, the woman has been absorbing every single second of his waking hours.

Overcome by all those feelings, he went after her and tried to reach to her in the only way he knew that could work, but as soon as their need for one another was satiated she just… disappeared, leaving him dwelling in the after-match of it all.

Lifting his hand and dragging it down his face, the pirate turned around, half expecting to find her there; but when he found nothing he started to walk out of the room and through the hallway that was going to take him to the stairs.

On his way down, he saw the remaining of her clothes scattered around; her pants, her underwear and boots just laying there… all of it a cruel reminder of what happened.

Fighting against the urge of reaching for any of those items, Hook pursed his lips and fixed his eyes on the door. It has been so long since he has wanted to deal with a woman for more than one night that he has forgotten how complicated they were… but now here he was, dealing with the most complex woman ever to exist.

It was like this, Regina was just an enigma to him, one moment he was sure how of her mind worked and the next she would just do something to completely blow his mind into a thousand pieces.

Her disappearance was one of those moments, but more than that, what he couldn't quite figure out was why she got so upset with him. Was it something he said? Was it something he did?

Or could it be that much like him, she was dealing with feelings she would rather never feel? Could it be that?

By the time the question came to his mind, he was by the door and he was as confused as he has been when he got in. He was lost when it came to feelings, he has lived an eternity emotionally detached of everything that wasn't revenge and now it was this…

But there was something there… he just knew that what he felt in his gut had to be something more than lust at its purest and even though every cell in his body was fighting against it, he was just going to succumb to it. Maybe he already did.

Wrapping his fingers around the knob of the door, Hook opened it, lifted his head and for a whole minute he stared into the dark skies that stretched into infinity like a black canvas above Regina's house.

No, he couldn't leave. If he did he was going to regret it because if he walked out he was basically renouncing to her and he didn't want that. Let the devil take him straight to hell right in that moment because he didn't want to give up on her.

Besides he was almost sure that she was somewhere in that house and if he walked out, he was basically giving her all the time in the world to armor herself back against him and he knew damn well that he couldn't let that happen.

No, if he was going to act he had to do it in that moment that she was somehow vulnerable to him.

That night he has managed to crack into her walls and an opportunity like that wasn't just going to present itself for a second time so no, he couldn't just leave.

What he needed was to exploit the fact that her defenses were down and strike with everything that he had. Aye, that night she wasn't completely emotionally immune to him and he needed to make the most of it.

Sure, some would consider his tactic to be low and vile since the woman wasn't exactly herself, but desperate times called for desperate actions and well, he has never been afraid to use all his resources to get what he wanted and in this case, he wanted all of Regina.

He had nothing to lose anyway.

Making up his mind, he stepped back and once inside her house, he closed the door. Now all he had to do was find her… if she was still in, that was.

He searched the first floor and didn't find her, then he walked back to the second story and headed straight into her bedchambers.

That's where he found her there, sitting at the edge of the bed. She was wrapped into some kind of silky robe, her hair hanging loose around her face and her shoulders slumped.

As soon as he stepped inside her head turned to him. He didn't say anything and neither did she, they just looked at each other, her warm brown eyes shining in the darkness and his blue ones fixed deeply into them.

Aye, her defenses were definitely down, otherwise she would be demanding for him to leave. But she didn't, she just sat there, looking at him… almost as if she has been expecting him.

Barely noticing their surroundings, Hook's eyes got caught up in her and taking a few more steps until he was standing right in front of the bed, he reached for her; cradling her face into the palm of his hand and gently forcing her to stand up.

"Don't do this-" She said in a raspy whisper that barely made it pass her throat, but when his lips brushed against hers in the semi-darkness taking over the room, she didn't pull away.

"Funny, I could say the same thing to you." As he said that, he noticed that her lips felt soft and warm against his and he added a bit more pressure as his hand found its way to the back of her head.

That way he held her close, so close that he could feel the heat of her body radiating out of her skin so that he could absorb it as his own.

Regina… he still couldn't understand how the woman managed to wrapped him into feeling whatever it was that he was feeling. It couldn't be right… it didn't felt right, but at the same time he just couldn't fathom the idea of walking out and forget all about her… he just couldn't.

"I don't know why you try to fight this, as it's obvious that you are more than a little fond of me; aren't you, love?" He asked because he honestly didn't know what else to say. He wasn't adequate when it came to the fairest sex, he was too bold and too forward so trying to do this the right way was a tad hard.

At his words, he felt Regina tense and as if remembering herself, she pulled away from him. Her whole posture changed, her back was straighter, her chin pointed higher and her lips were now curved into a snarl. "Fond? You know, when I told you to leave it was because I didn't want to see you so why don't you just take the hint and just go."

Hook brushed those words off, his approach hadn't been the best, he knew that, but at the way she got on the defensive, he believed he was getting somewhere and he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"Aye, you tell me a lot of things, I just notice a discrepancy between the words and the actions so I tend to get a little confused. Out of your mouth you say that you want me gone, but the way you always react to me tell me that you want me close. So what is it?"

Blinking a couple of times, Regina clenched her jaw. "You know what, I don't have to do this; I'm out of here."

Knowing that she would probably disappear out of reach again, Hook grabbed her by the arm and before she could even turn around he pulled her his way. Once close enough, he circled her slim waist with his arm and kissed her.

It was the only way he knew how to get to her and well, at first Regina tried to push him away and move her lips away from his, but as soon as he managed to sneak his tongue deep into her mouth, the brunette rested both hands to his chest and started to kiss him back.

For a while that's all they did, kiss long and deep as their bodies molded against each other perfectly; Hook's hand moving up her spine and down to her hips while her hands clutched hard at his shit.

That's exactly how he wanted her, lost in sensation because if there was something he knew, it was that as much as Regina wanted to deny it, a simple touch from him was enough to drive her crazy.

He could do anything to her while she was in his arms and she wouldn't say no; and he was sure that he wouldn't deny her anything if she just opened her mouth and asked him to.

It was weird and it was wicked… especially taking their history in consideration. But it was what it was and he didn't want to change it one bit.

Moving his hand up and cradling the back of her head in it, Killian pulled away from the kiss but remained close. "Don't push me away."

Regina didn't reply to that, she just opened her eyes and stared deep into his.

"I know you say that you hate me but… this, this can't be hate."

Taking in a deep breath and resting her forehead against him, the brunette closed her eyes again. "I don't hate you… I just… I can't do this right now."

Hook swallowed hard down, his eyes lowering so that he could stare at her lips. "Do what?"

Shaking her head and dropping her hands away from him, Regina just breathed in. "This. Everything…"

Nodding and moving his hand to her face so that he could brush his thumb against her lips, Hook cleared his throat. He didn't want to push it too far so he took a step back.

Getting her to admit that she didn't hate him was a victory, a small one but a victory nonetheless. So perhaps he needed to give her space so that she could come to terms with what she wanted?

"Then it shall be another time." With that said, he retreated, his eyes on her as he moved out of her room.

Aye, he was going to leave it for another time… she just better be ready because he was going to be back to press on the matter sooner rather than later. And when he did, he was going to press until he got what he wanted, and what he wanted was all of her.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I have to thank you so much for the great reviews, you guys are really the best. Now, this update is basically two chapters made into one. The first half of it will be a bit different so I'll ask you to please bear with me (I suck at writing dialogue, day to day occurrences AND kids), but if you manage to get pass that, I promise that the second part will be a bit better ;)

XxXxXxXxX

The house was quiet. The only sound her ears could detect was that of the rain softly knocking on the crystal panes of her bedroom windows and as she lay with her eyes closed and hugging one of her pillows to her chest, Regina couldn't help but to draw into her lungs a deep breath.

She liked it when it rained, there wasn't probably a soul living in all the worlds combined that knew that about her but in her mind there was just something oddly romantic about it that she always found appealing to all her senses.

The scent of it, the cold breeze it would lift in the air so it could swirl like a lovers' caress against one's skin, the way it could clean everything it touched to wash all the impurities away…

She plain and simply liked everything about it and in that particular morning, she desired nothing but to be snuggled in bed while listening to the rain fall.

Would doing that be wise? Regina blinked her eyes open, the warm brown orbs trying to focus in the poor lighted room of her bedroom. Her vision was blurry and fuzzy and as she stared though heavy eyelids at the open door of her master ensuite, she decided that wise or not, she was going to stay there until she could.

It wasn't like she had anything better to do anyway so dragging the heavy comforter over her head she rolled over to the other side, closed her eyes again and dozed off.

It was a long while after that when her slumber was interrupted; always a light sleeper, she heard something move inside her bedroom and startled, she fluttered her eyes open, pushed the comforter away, sat up in bed and looked around.

Whatever or whoever was in her bedroom had caught her by surprise and that could never be a good thing. No, even half asleep and not functioning at her full capacity, she was very aware that in a world where she couldn't keep count of her enemies with one hand, she should never allow her defenses to go down.

Not even when she thought she was safe.

But now she did just that, as she couldn't even force her brain to think straight on what to do. "Who's there?" She said at last, her voice sounding as groggy as she felt.

"Mom?"

In her disorientation, she heard the familiar voice before her sleepy eyes could find him and running a hand through her messy hair, she blinked in confusion several times. "Henry?"

He turned on the lights, blinding her for a few seconds, and before she could register in her brain what was going on, she saw her son and her lips curved into a genuine smile.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Henry was frowning as he walked over to her and Regina just looked at him.

"I… was sleeping;" She replied while smoothing her hair. "What are you doing here?"

And that was indeed the question of the day. It didn't even cross her mind to question herself about the fact that it was a rare occurrence that she slept until late or that she has been doing so for the last week or so. No, all she could think about was that she hadn't seen the boy for over four days. It also came into her mind that all the encounters that had taken place before had been because Regina made sure that they would happen and not because he came in to check on her.

Sometimes she would go to his school and wait until he got out so that she could walk with him, other times she would search him out at the park and other times when his absence was too hard to endure, she would even go to The Charming's house to invite him out for a while.

But now it was this, it was basically the first time in a long while that he was the one going to her and the realization made her feel a mixture of feelings.

"You didn't come to Granny's this morning and I started to worry. Emma dropped me by."

Opening her mouth to reply and then closing it shut, Regina tilted her head to the side and blinked rapidly. Apparently her brain was still half asleep because she couldn't understand why Henry had expected her to be at Granny's.

As if reading her thoughts, Henry sighed out. "It's Saturday; we always have breakfast at Granny's on Saturday."

Remembering and sucking in a breath, Regina got out of bed fast and tried to make it into her bathroom. "You are right, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot what day it was. I'll tell you what, I'll get a quick shower and then we are going to have some breakfast."

Before she could go any further, Henry grabbed her hand and made her turn around so that she could face him. "It's already past noon, mom. You never forget, and you never sleep until late so what's going on?"

"Is it noon already?" Trying to play it light, Regina smiled and reached forward to brush the hair out of his forehead. She liked that he was there; and even if she wouldn't admit it because her guilt of having forgotten was stronger, it touched her heart that he was worried about her. "I'm sorry that I worried you, I guess I just lost track of time."

"Yeah but it's not just that; you never go out anymore and no one has seen you around in more than a week. I haven't seen you in forever." He kept pressing. "I worry about you."

"You shouldn't; I'm the mom, let me be the one worrying."

"I want you to see Archie." He blurted out and his grip in her hand got stronger, almost as if he has been expecting for her to pull away. And she wanted to do that, to pull away and turn from him so that she could take a moment away from his eyes. It was stupid, she was being stupid, but it was just that quite honestly the last thing in the world she wanted was to see Dr. Hopper so that she could pour her black heart out.

"Henry…" She began to say. "I don't… I'm fine, everything is fine."

"Don't lie to me, mom. Look, just talk to Archie once, I know he has helped you before so he can do it again. Just once and if it doesn't work I won't ask you ever again. Please, please, please."

Lifting a hand to her forehead and then dragging in down her face, Regina closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll talk to him. But just because _you_ asked to." Yeah, she could make it light, just talk about the usual… about things he already knew and that was it.

She didn't have to tell him everything that was going on through her mind and heart, right?

Musing about that, her eyes were still closed when she felt him hugging her and taken aback by the gesture, she bit on her lips and reciprocated the embrace.

"Thanks. I already talked to Archie and he said he would be happy to see you."

Taking in a deep breath and taking notice that her son was getting too tall, she pressed her lips to his hair and breathed into his boyish scent. "And when is this meeting supposed to take place?"

Pulling away and smiling, Henry shrugged. "In half an hour?"

"Henry-"

"And after you talk to him we'll get to spend the day together." He said brightly and to Regina's eyes that was manipulation.

"All day long, I won't take less than that." She said with a shrug because two could play that game.

"Deal." He rolled his eyes and she moved her hand to his face.

"Alright then; let me get dress then."

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower to soothe her aching muscles, Regina got dressed and drove with Henry towards Granny's. Apparently that was the place her son asked Archie to meet with them and that was exactly where they found him.

"Regina." Archie greeted her and she clenched her jaw, nodding as a way of her own greeting. "It's good to see you around."

"I'll see you when you are done." Henry said and went to pet Pongo.

Arching an eyebrow and looking around the dinner, the brunette woman decided that this was not going to be a good idea. Sure, she would do it if it meant that Henry would spend the day with her, but she still didn't like it.

"Do we really have to do this here?" Because when she has gone to the man to talk in the past, they have done so in private.

Dr. Hopper smiled at her; "I know, it was Henry's idea. Do you want to go out and sit somewhere more secluded?"

Humming and adjusting her scarf, she shrugged. "I guess."

"Good, do you want something on the go, coffee?"

"No," She replied making a grimace. Something about drinking coffee on an empty stomach at one o'clock while talking to psychologist didn't sound too appealing so she declined her daily dose of caffeine.

With that settled, the two of them walked out and in silence, made it to a far off bench under a tree. They sat there, Regina looking up to the grey skies and Archie clearing his throat.

"Henry told me he didn't see you in a week." He started to say and Regina breathed in.

"I've been…"

"Busy; yes you told me that last week when I saw you walking around at two o'clock in the morning."

"I lost track of time." She said in her defense because she really had, "I really didn't realize it has been that long."

"Most people tend to seclude themselves after experiencing any sort of traumatic event and we all know that a lot of things had happened to you in the last couple of months; it is not exactly abnormal to react by this. Your mother…"

"Do you remember-" She cut him up, even when she knew she shouldn't be talking about this like at all. What she should do was to keep it simple and talk about Henry, maybe even her mother and that was all. But instead of doing what reason told her to do, she asked him a question that would be better off buried at the back of her head. "Do you remember when Daniel told me to love again?"

For a moment, Hopper remained in silence. But then he shifted on his seat and turned to her. "I do remember."

"And do you think that he was right?" Her eyes turned to him and she swallowed hard down, her gloved hands clutching at one another.

"Yes, I don't see why not."

Shaking her head and moving her eyes from him, she shrugged. "Well I don't think I can… I don't know if I am capable of ever loving like that again."

"You know I am not an expert but I think that loving is an experience that varies from individual to individual so you shouldn't be expecting nor aiming to love in the same way you loved him; you can't make a replica of it, but you can create a new love, a new experience."

Drinking on his words, Regina nodded but said nothing."

"And I do think you are very capable of loving… you know, in that sort of way; but I also think that you won't let yourself do it because you are afraid of it. The question is what are you so afraid of?"

Snorting bitterly, Regina looked up again and blinked her eyes rapidly. Why was she about to tell him all this? Could it be that what she has needed after all was someone to talk to, someone to understand her?

"I don't know, maybe I'm afraid of loving someone and the losing him… or of loving and having that person not love me back because let's face it, I'm damaged goods… I have so much baggage that I just…"

And damn it why were her eyes watering and her voice cracking?

"I live that fear with Henry every day; it will just not go away so I can't even imagine of living it with someone else."

"Well you see, I think your problem resides in the fact that instead of focusing on the feelings that you do have, you channel everything in this fear; you need to stop doing that. You just need to."

Quirking her lips, Regina considered what he said. "I don't want to be afraid of love; but the thing about this fear is that once it knows your face it never really abandons you. It just lays dormant and while it might have fooled you into thinking that you had conquered it and grew stronger from it, it was just waiting for an excuse to show its face once more to take control of your every cell."

She let the words there for a second, and then without looking at the man sitting beside her, she continued.

"It is only then when you realize that fear has crawled under your skin and settled deep inside of you; that it has feasted on everything you have until there is nothing left but fear itself."

Dr. Hopped adjusted his glasses and looked at her intently; Regina could feel his stare burning her, almost as if he was trying to look deep into her. "So who is he?"

Jerking her head towards him and blinking a few times, she crossed her arms to her chest. "What?"

The man smiled knowingly and Regina hated him for that. "You are seeing someone, right? Wow."

"No I'm not." The Queen hurried to say because she really wasn't. Whatever it was that was happening between her and Hook, it could definitely not be put in the seeing each other category.

What they had was more like messed up physical encounters that never should have happened, nothing more.

Sure, the whole thing was confusing and creating a turmoil of emotions she didn't want to feel, but she wasn't about to tell Dr. Hopper any of that. She said enough as it was and besides she would like to stay in denial, she was stubborn like that.

"You shouldn't fight whatever it is that you are feeling."

"I'm… going to go." She said but just remained sitting there. At least until an all too familiar voice called for her attention, then she just closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

This couldn't be happening to her.

"Well hello there, lovely afternoon isn't it?"

Running her tongue against the edge of her upper teeth, Regina felt as Hook squeezed himself between her body and that of Archie's.

What was it with this man and his timing?

"Killian." Dr. Hopper said in a greeting.

"Did you hear that?" Hook said and Regina opened her eyes to look straight forward, "How come he can call me by my name but you, our dear Queen can't? It is not that hard to pronounce."

"What do you want?" Regina hissed while shaking her head.

"Nothing," He said in his thick accent. "I was just walking by and saw you two chumming and I wondered why would a cricket and the Queen be here all alone."

"We were just talking." Dr. Hopper said while Regina just pursed her lips. She knew what Hook was doing and she didn't like it.

"So now you are chirping pals? I see."

"Hook." Her tone came off as a warning, but before the pirate could reply or before she could say more than that, Archie got to his feet and clapped his hands.

"Well, I think it will start raining again soon so I better get Pongo and go home. We'll keep talking another day." With that said, he turned around and left.

"Don't count on it, mate." Hook said through clenched teeth and Regina turned her face to look at him.

His eyes were settled intently on Archie and by the way he was pursing his lips as he watched him go, she could guess that his mind was swirling with ways on how to hurt the man.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Her voice came out as flat and even, but she wasn't happy with what just happened.

"Am I serious? I could ask you the same thing, what the bloody hell are you doing chumming with that bug?"

Snorting in disbelief, she blinked one, two and then three times in a row. "What I do or stop doing is not of your concern."

Clenching his jaw, he moved his eyes to hers and pinned her in place with just a heated look. "I have to differ, love. If you hide from me for days and then come out just to chat with the cricket, then it does concern me."

"No it doesn't, and I wasn't hiding. Why does everyone assume that because I don't feel like going out, then something is going on or that I'm just hiding?"

"So you weren't hiding? I could have come to your door at any given hour and you would have answered?"

"I don't do hiding, Hook." She said with a snarl of her lips before going to her feet. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go and get my son, I won't be here all day long watching you getting foolish."

Before she could take one step towards the Dinner, Hook got up as well and grabbed her arm. "What's with you and the cricket?"

Fixing her eyes on his, Regina contemplated her words. By all rights what she should do was send the man away with a warning to never ever bother her again. But it was just that she couldn't.

For the entire week he has come to occupy a good portion of her thoughts and now that she had him there, at reaching distance, she couldn't find it in her to blow him off.

She should, she realized, and maybe she will.

"Nothing; there's nothing going on, okay? I was just talking to him when you came with that ridiculous macho routine as if marking your territory. But get this, Hook, because I won't warn you again; you do that again and I won't hesitate in putting you in place no matter who is watching."

His jaw clenched hard as he looked away into distance. He wasn't in a good mood, she could tell, but after the one he just pulled she wasn't in the best of moods either so she better leave it there.

Thinking about that, she moved away from him, but when he felt her pushing away he pulled her closer. "I don't like playing games, Regina."

His breath brushed against her face and the wind made her catch on the scent of him; that right there made her think on what Archie told her about letting go of that fear, but instead on giving in, she lifted her chin and looked defiantly into his angry eyes.

"Good, because neither do I." And with that, she managed to get away from his grip and away from him, leaving him more than a little angry and frustrated.

But he watched her go without following and without complaining, he just waited until he could see her no more and then he went to the only place that could bring him some kind of solace.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Breathing out a low groan that barely made it past his throat and forcing his soaked feet to keep moving forward, the blue eyed man popularly known as Hook walked with his head held up high through the very illuminated street that lead to her house.

As he moved along, he could feel a few curious eyes watching his very step and that almost made him chuckle; it seemed that nobody in Storybrooke had ever seen a one handed banged up pirate; limping and holding his aching midsection with both his arms. Oh, and did he mention that he was dripping wet as well? Because he certainly was; wet and with dirt all over his hair and clothes…

So aye, that night he was truly a sight to be seen and he knew it, but that everyone that happened to be walking his way looked at him as if he was the reaper looking for his next victim only elevated his barometer of annoyance even more higher that it already was and that made him feel as if he was rotting in his sour mood.

Clearing his throat and turning his head to the side to make sure that he was not being followed, Hook snarled his lips and moved his head straight forward once again, walking as best as he could until he made it to the door he has been looking for.

Once in front of it, the pirate knocked two times and waited, dropping the arm with the hook limply to his side while the other one moved to his head, his fingers tangling into his hair.

Now, if he had to be completely honest, he would confess that was feeling like crap. His hip was bothering like never before, his ribs hurt with every step he took and he had a pounding headache that was making him feel kind of dizzy.

And that was without mentioning that he was uncomfortable as hell; his wet shirt was sticking to his chest and stomach, his long coat felt too heavy for his body to hold and his boots were full of water.

There was nothing worse than walking with your feet drowning inside your boots and unfortunately, that was his case that night.

Groaning once more, he closed his eyes tight shut; his forehead resting against the wall in front of him until he heard the door begin to open.

"Hook? What the hell happened to you?"

Listening to the velvety sound of that voice spit the question and opening his eyes to slits, Hook moved his head to the side and looked straight at the woman.

"Are you going to let me in or will you go hiding in your cave again?"

At those words, Regina opened her warm eyes as wide as they would go and shook her head from side to side; but then she moved to the side so he could walk in.

Blinking slowly, he put his feet on the move once again and dragged himself into her house.

"What happened to you?" Regina asked once again, closing the door once he was in. Was she being indifferent or has there been a trace of concern in her voice. He didn't know…

"To me?" He asked, walking aimlessly around. "Not much, I just got into a fight in that good for nothing Rabbit Hole." He said with a shrug, his tone coming off as flat and disinterested.

"You got into a fight? God how stupid do you get?" She said, grabbing him by the arm and making him turn to her. The motion made him feel like he wanted to puke and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the sensation to disappear.

The feeling went away as fast as it came and when it was time to open his eyes again, he found Regina standing right in front of him.

"Who did you fight?"

"Do you always answer your door looking like this?" Hook watched her, his blue eyes drinking on the sight of her with extreme care. As she stood there, he noticed that her face was fresh and clean of any make-up and that to cover her body she just had a short silk bathrobe that wasn't leaving too much for his imagination.

Not that he needed to recur to his imagination to know what was underneath the thin fabric, he knew by memory the wonders of her body and if he wanted to take a look, he was sure that the only thing he had do to was lift his hand and pull at it open.

But that wasn't what he came looking for… well, truth be told he didn't know what he came looking for. His mind was a bit fussy…

"I ask you a question first, who did you fight?"

"I don't know." He said, blinking slowly. And he really didn't know who was the guy… he just knew that after his encounter with Regina earlier that day he had felt pissed off as hell and he ended up in the infamous tavern.

He drank, he has wanted to numb his mind into submission, but before he could get enough rum into his system to manage that, the other man started to look for a fight with him and well, this was the result.

Feeling a pair of hands grab his face, Hook blinked once again and shook himself back to the present. Regina was once again right in front of him, her eyes fixed deeply in his as he stared back.

"What happened?" She asked slowly and not for the first time and to the question, he blew out a breath.

"It was nothing, I got into a fight and beat the crap out of his man; we got kicked out and when I was going back to my ship he came and threw his traveling box at me." Aye, he messed up his hip with the impact and then his head when it hit the hard concrete as he fell, but once the initial shock wore down he just got up and walked to her house.

"You mean he ran you over with his car and you came straight here? Hook… you need to go to the hospital."

Breathing in and moving his eyes all over her face, Hook shook his head. "I'm alright, I've been in a lot worse so trust me, I will live though this."

Pursing her lips, Regina shook her head, her hands moving to his chest. "And what am I supposed to do with you?" She asked flatly. But then lowering her eyes, she pouted her lips and dropped her hands away from him. "God, you are so stupid. And look at your eyes, you are looking and acting like you could have a concussion."

With that said, she grabbed his face in her hands once again and tilted it towards her. Once she had it where she wanted it, she looked straight into his eyes and scanned them over.

"Is that bad?" Hook watched her in return, studying the warmness of her eyes and then lowering his gaze towards her full lips.

It was just amazing that she was so stunning without even trying to be; her lips looked soft and inviting, her eyes clear and sparkling and her eyelashes long and perfect.

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful? I always thought so, kind of haughty and stubborn as hell but still beautiful."

Arching an eyebrow and pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Regina tilted her head to the side as her lips curved into the phantom of a smile. "See, you definitely messed your head pretty bad or you wouldn't be saying that to me. Come on, let's get you out of those clothes."

"And here I was thinking that you would never offer."

"Yeah well don't push your luck."

Grabbing him by the hand, she guided the tall man into the bathroom upstairs. Once there and with the two of them standing next to the shower, she helped him kick off his boots and then she started to take off his coat and shirt. She even took off his Hook, placing it over the sink.

Now, the effort of lifting his arms to help her along the way made him wince in pain and when she started to slide his pants and underwear down the tender flesh of his hips, he had to close his eyes and bite down his tongue.

But he never said a thing, not to complain and definitely not to rejoice out loud to the fact that she was helping him get on the nude. Instead of pointing that out, he just watched as she undressed him and when that was done, he complied to her command of stepping into the shower, a wonder about this world that still amazed him to no end.

"Call me if you need anything." After saying that and turning the shower on, Regina left Hook to shower as he could.

Sighing out loud and resting his head against the tiled wall of the shower, the pirate closed his eyes and allowed a spray of warm water to hit his aching muscles. He did not however attempt any effort to clean up or to move for that matter.

He just remained there for a long while, his mind drifting away until he heard Regina talking to him.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the woman was peeking into the shower and the next thing he knew, she was sliding in to help him clean up. His mind was still fussy, but he was aware that she washed his hair, soaped him real nice and then helped him rinse.

That was when he knew he was really messed up, because he could definitely feel the way her hands slid and touched him all over and yet he didn't feel like lifting the woman in his arms to take her right there in the shower.

Seven hells, he didn't think he had the strength in him to lift her anyway so it was good that his body wasn't reacting to her touch.

Ah, but even though he felt like he needed to have her close for one reason or another so sliding a hand to her waist, he pulled her to him.

"No, I'm not going to get all wet." She complained because she was still wearing her bathrobe, but she easily let herself be dragged to him and when he kissed her lips briefly, her complains were muted.

The kiss was short, just a meeting of lips that lasted three seconds and then he pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers.

Breathing in, he slid his hand to her back and shook his head. "Don't you see what you do to me? I'm like this because of you."

"Oh so I made you get into a bar fight?" She mumbled, placing her hand to his sides and tilting her head up in a way that her lips were a breath away from his.

Nodding, he opened his eyes to look at her dead in the eye as his hand grabbed hers to slide it up against his chest. He moved it along until her palm rested against his beating heart and then he swallowed hard down.

He wasn't sure why he did that, giving her free reign to just reach into him and rip his heart out. It would be so easy for her to do…

"You did, I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't because of you. I don't know what you do to me… but I just…" He didn't have the words to explain it so he just blew out a breath as his heart beat hard against her hand.

"Hook-" She started to say, but the man cut her off with another brief kiss.

"I hate to see you with that cricket, I really do. I even think that you do it on purpose just to torture me; just like you evade me on purpose just to make me suffer."

"I'm not doing anything to torture you, don't get silly just because you are drunk."

His hand moved to her hair as he breathed into her scent. For days he has been missing the way she smelled… and when he realized it he determined that he was indeed getting silly. It must be the blow to the head. "If you feel like talking you can do it with me, believe it or not I know how to listen."

"Ha,"

"Aye, I get that what you want from me is not for me to listen and for you to talk." No, apparently all Regina wanted about him was between his legs. Maybe she just liked the thrill of how he made her feel and if that was it, he would give her that.

Biting on her lips and rolling her eyes, Regina moved her hand up his neck and then to the back of his head. Then she opened her mouth as if too speak, but he silenced her by kissing her long and deep.

Without letting go of her lips, he swirled around and pinned her against the wall, his knee parting her legs as his hand started to roam along her ribcage.

He could even feel himself starting to stir into life and he pressed harder against her, his tongue never stopping from exploring the sweet cave of her mouth.

"Hook, don't… no." She mumbled while pushing him away. "No."

Taking a step back, the pirate looked at her while dragging his hand to the back of his head. Was that it? She didn't even want him like that anymore or was she trying to dive him out of his mind?

"For the love of God, you need to rest so you either behave or I'll send you to the hospital so that they can deal with you."

Hook closed his eyes and puffed out a breath. He was tired, he couldn't deny that, so trying to focus on that, he cleared his throat. "Aye, resting doesn't sound bad right now."

"Then let's get you to bed."

"With you?" He asked, and to his own ears the question came out pathetically.

Rolling her eyes and turning off the shower, Regina shrugged. "I guess."

Hook smiled, feeling sure that when morning came, he was going to feel a hell of a lot better and more like himself; he just needed some rest and as weird as it sounded, Regina by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, and sorry it took me so long to update this! Anyway, here you have it, the calm before the storm… and a little treat. Hmmm! BTW, I'm taking in consideration all of your suggestions, a few I already wrote, one I am being subtle about it and there are more to come. So keep them coming!

XxXxXxXxX

His fingers felt like fire… they were burning her skin with their maddening touch and as they traveled from her naked thigh to her hip and then a little bit further up, a soft strangled moan escaped her lips.

It was amazing, just a touch of his strong fingers running through her ribcage and all rational thought that could ever form in her mind as she slowly opened her eyes evaporated before they could even form.

Still half drowsy with sleep and with her common sense nowhere to be found, the raven haired woman moved her hand from where it has been resting over her head and placed it over his larger one, feeling it move underneath hers as he started to slide it up towards her breast.

"Did I wake you?" His voice, a raspy whisper that carried the sightless hint of amusement brushed against her skin and she hummed.

Hook smirked, she saw him through half closed eyes and as images of the condition in which he walked into her house the previous night invaded her mind, she cleared her throat. "How's your head?"

"I will live." He said absentmindedly, cupping the swell of her chest in his hand while pinching her hardened peak between two fingers.

The response to his touch was an approving hum that barely traveled past her throat as her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips. It felt good, that was something that she couldn't deny. Everything he always did to her felt more good than it had any right to feel.

But that he could render her into a pile of nothing by just laying his hands on hers wasn't necessarily a good thing; no, quite the contrary… and it was for that reason only that she should tell him to stop and kick him out of her bed, out of her house, her mind and her life.

She should, she really should…

But the thing was that her mind was a fuss and as it always happened, she was allowing sensation to rule over her body, wanting the tormentor of her flesh to do as he pleased with her because when he touched her, there was no inhibition and no sense of right and wrong in her.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" He asked, the undertones of his voice making her shiver.

"You know I do." She admitted, throwing her head back against the mattress as his teeth and tongue started to teasingly nip and lap that special spot below her jaw that she loved so much to be treated, and while he worried her throat with his mouth, his fingers worker their sorcery on her flesh, squeezing her in his palm as her boiling blood flushed her skin.

Feeling already aching, swollen and with every cell of her body filled with lust, the brunette moved her hand to his sides and allowed her fingers to slide seductively over the bare skin of his hips.

Hook hissed at the contact and apparently not because he liked it and that right there made Regina remember more clearly on his condition. Last night as she helped him shower she has noticed an angry bruise right on his hip and she guessed that was what bothered him.

"Sorry." She said, opening her eyes widely and taking a good look at him.

He was hovering over her, his eyes, a shade darker staring at her languidly and his lips curving slyly. "Don't be, if the Queen wants to touch then touch she shall do."

As he said that, she slowly moved her hand to his back, her fingers taking on the soft texture of his skin as her eyes kept on looking into his blue orbs.

Hook stared back, his cheeks tinged with red and his own hand moving down to her stomach and then up to her breast again.

Regina closed her eyes and reached down his body so that she could touch him with her other hand; touching him right where she could feel his erection poking insistently against her hip.

He was naked like she was, but somehow he was entangled with her blanket and the soft fabric that separated his burning member from the touch of her hand resulted too inconvenient for her taste.

Her lingering touch made him hiss under his breath and she couldn't help but to nod her approval, because this time his reaction was more in tune with her desire.

Now sure, that she was acting so laid back wasn't exactly in her nature, but as of late when she was with him she would just let herself go completely loose and in that night she liked that even though he was banged up, he was enjoying himself too; she wanted to be touched and she wanted to touch… she wanted to succumb into the most exquisite pleasures of the flesh and as things were going she could say that they were halfway through.

"Get this off the way…" She started to say as she tried to pull the blanket away, it was a futile attempt as she managed nothing.

"You'll have to work with that patience, love. All in time."

Instead of doing as she said, the man just removed his hand from her breast and slid it to her waist, pushing her lightly off the mattress so she could rest on her side; once he accommodated her like he wanted to he pressed his body to her back and his lips traveled lower so he could kiss her shoulder.

She grunted, the position she was now made it a bit uncomfortable to touch him like she wanted to so she put her hand away from him and pressed her bottom harder against his arousal, feeling at the same time as his other hand was placed over her flat stomach.

As he held her in place, his fingers slipped between her legs, running smoothly all the way up until two expert digits found the liquid heat that was making her judgment to be impaired.

"Oh God." She purred as she bit her lips, her legs automatically separating so he could explore with care, parting her and feeling her at will. As it turned out he knew exactly how to touch her to make her feel wanton, he knew where to rub, he knew the right rhythm and pressure to put on her and as the momentum was staring to build in the pit of her stomach, a lone finger slipped in, making her moan out loud at the sweet intrusion.

"How about this, do you like it?"

She nodded, closing her eyes tight as sensation started to overcome her.

"Then tell me."

Swallowing hard down, Regina threw her head back. Telling him that she liked it should really come easier, after all it was not the first time they danced this dance and well… her body and her continuous relapses to him should spoke volumes.

But telling him… it made her feel too vulnerable and exposed.

"Regina… tell me." He whispered in her ear, his finger slowly sliding in and then almost out.

Letting out a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and rolled them. "I do, I like it. I wouldn't be here otherwise as I do not do this as charity."

Laughing a rich laugh that filled the room, Hook used his thumb to run circles over her clit, and as he did that he never stopped moving his fingers within her. "My Queen, what will I do with you and that attitude?"

"Nothing. You'll do nothing but-" She started to say as her face searched for his, but taking the way her head turned to him and the fact that her lips were parted for him to claim, the man laying behind her leaned forward and kissed her, his lips stealing away any other word she could have muttered.

The kiss didn't last long, his tongue quickly swirled around hers and then he pulled away and made her turn from him.

"I think I will have to do something." And with that he pushed another finger into her passage and bit on her shoulder.

Biting down a moan, Regina buried her face into the pillow. She couldn't see him like that, but she could hear his breathing softly brushing against her ear, she could detect his masculine scent lingering in the air and most definitely, she could feel his digits working inside of her.

The pressure of the movements in her made her bit the pillow, and as he continued the sweet torture she could feel him kissing a path from her shoulders to the back of her head.

That right there sent a shiver down her spine and she arched into his touch and into his mouth, moaned softly as she let herself be carried away into the moment.

At that point she didn't care who he was or the history between them, she just wanted the sweet aching between her legs to be treated as she needed it and the sooner it was treated the better.

Licking her lips and pulling away from him, she swirled around, moved her hands to the nape of his neck and forced his head towards her; then, when he was close enough she pulled even closer and kissed him hard.

The change of positions made him slide his fingers out but she didn't really mind, not when the promise of him filling her in other ways was so near.

Hook gave into it, rolling her to her back and receiving her when she boldly plunged her tongue between his lips and after letting her take control for a few seconds reciprocating by pushing it back so he could be the one exploring her mouth with his kiss.

Kissing… that was the best way of savoring him and she found herself getting lost into the moment. It took her breath away, it made her feel dizzy with need and as he kissed her senseless she ran her hands down his back until they slipped underneath the rather annoying fabric of her blanket, pressing him hard against her as her fingers squeezed his flesh.

Until that moment they had only engaged in a heavy make out session, her hands were all over him, his fingers had been all over her and into her and with their limbs entangled they kissed over and over again; but now, feeling his body pressing hard into hers as her legs accommodated his weight was making her arousal go to a fever pitch.

She wanted more, the liquid heat that settled in her center long ago craved for more and in her fuzzy mind there was only one way to satiate her need.

She wanted him, and she wanted him bad.

It could be that her need to feel something was overpowering, it could be the fact that his touch always made her feel more wanton and daring than usual or it could be that she has never been with a man made her feel like that… whatever it was it didn't matter, not in that moment anyway.

Pulling away from him she moaned gravelly, rotating her hips against the hardness of his manhood and thus provoking a low hum to escape his lips. It was obvious that he was more than ready to give her what she wanted, he only needed to take the blanket away to give it to her.

But he wasn't taking it away; no, if she pushed her groin into him he would push harder, but with those damn blanket in the way nothing was really happening. Yes she could feel his burning erection poking and teasing her entrance but other than that nothing.

"Don't be a tease, Hook." She mumbled breathless, then after saying that lifted one leg and brushed it against his strong bare thigh.

"That's not my name." He planted a kiss on her jaw, his tongue darting out to taste her skin, but because Regina didn't want any more preambles she slid her hands down his sides and once they reached the edge of the blanket, she started to pull it off down…

"Killian; is that what you wanted to hear?"

The Pirate smiled, his face lowering so that he could brush her lips against hers. "To start, aye, that was what I wanted to hear."

Arching an eyebrow, Regina used all her strength to roll them over. The motion made Hook close his eyes tight and she was sure that his battered body suffered with her impulse. It didn't matter, with him like that it was easier to disentangle him and once he was as she wanted him, she slid against his body.

"Easy, woman." He said, holding her hips steady as she straddled him.

Regina looked at him and placing her hands to his chest, she moved against his erection and slowly made him slid into her. "I don't do easy."

Sucking in a breath, Hook's eyes focused on their joined groins and then with a lazy smirk, he bit on his lips. "And that makes you my type of woman."

"Hmm," She mumbled with an arch of her eyebrow, moving against him and slowly starting to pick up a rhythm that seemed to satisfy them both.

"Hmm." He said after a while, mimicking her and then with a grunt, he made the effort to sit up.

Once close to her, she circled his neck with her arm, he held her hard against him and then their lips meet.

As they kissed, breathing into each other and drinking on their soft moans, it happened like it always did; the moment carried them both into a sweet delirium where nothing other than satiating their need for one another existed; then as they came undone, one after the other, they collapsed in a heap, limbs tangled together and their hearts beating unsteady.

"I'm beat up." He mumbled, his lips brushing against her forehead. And aye, he felt more than beat up, he felt awful in the aftermath of their moment of passion and for some reason that made him snort.

But the discomfort of his body was secondary, so ignoring the ache that was taking over his entire body, Hook held Regina against him, feeling the way her body started to relax and her breathing started to become steady.

Holding her like that, he waited for his own body to climb down from the high as well, and once it did and his manhood went back to its normal state and slid out of her he said it, the thing that has been at the back of his mind for a while now. "I think I love you."

Clenching his jaw, he waited for Regina to react, but she did nothing but breathe softly against his chest, her hair sprawled like a silky blanket over his skin.

Moving a hand to her back, he shook her lightly; but at that gesture she did nothing.

"Regina."

Nothing, so snorting at the fact that she fell asleep on him, he closed his eyes and started to trace lazy circles against the skin at her lower back until sleep claimed him as its own too.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The first thought to cross his mind when he woke up was that his head was pounding. It was bloody awful; the pain was strong enough to make him wince and as he bared his teeth and cussed in response to the unpleasant feeling, he wondered if the reason he was hurting so much was because his brain had swollen and his skull wasn't providing the space it needed now.

Aye, it had to be that and what was his brain if not insistent? It needed the space so it beat unmercifully against the reduced zone, menacing to crack his head open and spill its contents all over.

In his grogginess he believed that such a disaster could actually happen and for a wild moment of blind irrationality, Hook was afraid for his brain. So, wanting to act before it was too late he made an attempt to raise his arm and place a hand over his head, and that was when he realized that there were other parts of him that hurt even worse.

"Fucking hell." He kept the cussing coming, but that didn't mean that he allowed the inconvenience to get him. No… he just clenched his teeth and forced his body into a sitting position.

Sucking in a breath due to the sharp pain that took residence on his side with that motion, the Captain of The Jolly Roger blinked his eyes open, the clear blue orbs finding his vision to be fuzzy and unfocused.

"Will you still refuse going to the doctor?"

At the sound of that familiar voice, Hook's head tilted up and he forced a brassy smirk to grace his lips when he found her sitting near the window. "My Queen, what a lovely morning this is that I get to see you first thing."

Regina, apparently not appeased by his words, arched an eyebrow and fixed him with one of her notorious hard glances. As she did that, he watched her for a few seconds, taking notice that she was already looking immaculate with her hair brushed straight and her make up perfectly accentuating her features, and that even if was still too early for her to be in a mood, her face was as a stoic mask that would make anyone tremble with uncertainty.

Anyone else that wasn't him, of course. No, why would her presence make him feel anything but pleased? After all the sole fact that she was there reminded him that not only did she let him stay with her and even gently helped him out when he could barely stand on his own two feet, but it also made him think on the fact that he has managed to please her even though he has felt knackered.

True, his aching body was paying the price for that last one now, but as long as his Queen got what she apparently like the most about him, who cared?

If that was the way to get to her then so be it. Besides, waking in the middle of the night to bed her hasn't been something he planned. No, it just happened to be that he woke up in pain, saw her peacefully sleeping by his side and well… one thing lead to the other.

At first it has been chaste enough, in a pain induced fervor he had wanted to feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips so he did. He moved his hand to her and then his fingers starting to their work.

So aye, it all started because he touched her, but if it hadn't been because she reacted to that touch, he wouldn't have gotten full monty on her.

But as it turned out to be, the fact that she has wanted him to keep touching her and then more blurred his mind and he just lost it, and adding to that the way the alluring scent that lived impregnated on her skin invaded all his senses and his game was over. As it turned out to be, the need to make her his was stronger than his common sense and now that morning was there, he was feeling the effects of letting himself be carried away.

"You look awful." Regina took him out of his thoughts by blurting that out, but even though her tone has been meant to sound detached and perhaps cold, her eyes gave away the hint of a concerned sparkle.

"Quite honestly, I feel awful." Aye, perhaps he shouldn't have let his eagerness fool him into believing that he could do what he did with Regina without his battered body suffering the consequences… now he knew better.

The change in Regina when he admitted that was minimal; in fact, the only change Hook noticed was that her mouth relaxed from the petulant pout that has been taking over her face.

"Your clothes are in the nightstand by the bed and that little bottle over there-" She pointed to the pile of clothes neatly folded by his side. "Those are pills. Take two of them now and two more when nightfall comes and you'll get better. If you still feel awful by tomorrow then take two more. Don't abuse them though… I only left enough for three days."

Hook's mouth twisted into a bitter grin as he realized that all her words could be resumed in a much simpler way, she was kicking him out; but because he knew that the dismissal wasn't as bad as it could go he just took it as a case of Regina being Regina.

She was elusive; he knew that better than anyone. She wouldn't be herself if she didn't try to put a distance so he decided not to take it personal or to push her too far too soon. "Are they magical?" He asked in a raspy whisper, wincing when he extended his arm to grab the small bottle she conveniently left for him.

"Close enough, but they will help you feel better all the same."

Chewing absentmindedly on his lips, Hook did his best to keep his eyes focused on her and when she apparently had enough of his intense staring, she cleared her throat and got to her feet.

"I left some breakfast down in the kitchen, you can eat if you feel like it." She shrugged at her own unusual kindness and started walking to the door. "I'm going out… just be gone when I get back."

At those words, he just watched her, listening to the echo of her footsteps filling her bedchamber. Once she was by the door he called for her. "Regina." The brunette looked back, her face giving nothing away and it was then that he came to realize that he wanted to say so many things; things that he never thought he would want to say again. But biting hard on his tongue he went for the easiest of ways. "Thank you."

Blinking slowly, the woman's face softened and she even smiled at him; it wasn't one of her devious grins or mocking smirks, no… it was actually a genuine smile that reached all the way to her eyes and that made her look younger than what she really was… but before Hook could fully enjoy the moment, she and her rare smile were gone.

Once alone with his thoughts, the blue eyed man got out of bed and with great effort he washed and dressed up; then when he was ready he went down to her kitchen. He did all that automatically, he sat down, he ate and he swallowed down the pills as she instructed.

He also tried not to think about what everything meant when it came to Regina, but that was impossible. Sitting there, surrounded with her things, with her scent lingering all around and eating the food she made for him only provoked that all his mind wanted to do was think about her.

It was hard not to do otherwise, but it also made him realize that when it came to her, he just turned out to be lost. It was like this; Regina was plain and simple an enigma to him. At moments he thought he was in sync with her and the feelings she was fighting and then she would do something unexpected and she would go back on being a total mystery; it was as if the closer she would let him get, the harder she would push at him in the next opportunity.

It was frustrating, he wasn't going to deny it, but it wasn't like he expected things to be easy with her so he had to cope with it.

Taking a last swallow of the orange juice she left for him, Hook pushed to his feet and made it to the door. His intentions had been leaving her house as she requested and give her a few days before going back full force, but when he opened the door and found himself face to face with the man he despised above everything in all the worlds combined, all thoughts of Regina evaporated and he was overcome with a hatred so old and deep that could and would never abandon his psyche.

"Well I'll be damned to hell now." The man said calmly, but by the faint curve of his lips and the way his eyes narrowed, Hook could see that he was between being surprised and amused by finding him there.

Not that Hook dwelled much in the man's reaction so once his own surprise wore off, he clenched his teeth so hard that a bolt of pain shoot up into his brain and then, he lifted his hand as if to strike him. But when he realized that he didn't have his hook attached to it and most importantly, that didn't know where it was, he let it drop and instead used his good hand to imprudently push Rumpelstiltskin away.

"What do you think you are doing here, crocodile?" He spat, his voice dripping with venom.

His number one nemesis grinned almost from ear to ear and made to brush Hook's hand off from him, but when the younger of the two saw his intention, he removed his hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Why, I came to see Regina, dearie. What I didn't know was that she already had company."

"She's not here, so feel free to turn around and go back the same way you came."

The Dark One's smile widened and instead of doing as he was told, he took a moment to stare at Hook. The Pirate didn't like the way he was being looked at and he had to use the little strength he had left in him to stop himself from striking the man.

What good would that be? He was in no condition to put on a good fight and well, anything that wouldn't lead to the man's death was not worth his time and effort anyway.

"You know, finding you here was the last thing I would have expected. Does this mean that you are our Queen's new boy toy now?" He snorted and shook his head. "I guess that proves that there are things you really have to see to believe. Anyway," He said while shaking his head. "When will Regina come back?"

Hook's fist clenched tighter and he could feel his anger getting the best of him, luckily, he managed to get a grip. "Where the Queen goes and how long will she take doesn't concern you."

Rumple placed both hands over his cane, one on top of the other and then he tilted his head to the side. All the while, he never tore his eyes away from Hook. "You don't know where she is… let me guess, she left you here so you could find your own way out. She didn't even bother to do it herself."

Hook grinned; it took a lot of effort from his part to do it but it was the only thing to do. He didn't say anything though.

"Let me tell you a little something about Regina; whatever it is that you are getting out of her… it won't last. Maybe she plays along now because she's a lonely woman and as absurd as it is to me, you provide her with what she needs. But when the novelty of you wears off she'll move on and you will be lucky is she spares your life."

"If that's what you say." Hook shrugged and said no more, as he didn't want to discuss whatever relationship she had with Regina with the man that ripped the heart out of the woman he has loved.

"Don't you think you are the only man she has used to warm her bed, ask around about the last one and pray that you don't run the same luck as him. Graham was his name, and when she no longer found use of him, she simply disposed of his services and his life."

Anger was staring to blind him and he wished he could just kill the man… but he couldn't, so he just stood his ground and felt the way his temples were throbbing and how the muscles of his neck were impossibly strained. But he was still managing… even though he hated that the crocodile knew things about Regina that he didn't. "Are you done? Because I got kind of tired of hearing you talk."

"You don't know her… not like I do." Rumple kept pressing and having enough, Hook slammed his fists against the door.

"I do know her, and better than you will ever do."

Snorting, the older man shook his head. "You think that because you share her bed you get to know her? Don't be stupid, Hook. You know as much as she lets you know and I would bet on anything that it isn't much. She is only using you to satiate a need, nothing more, and if you don't believe it then you are as stupid as you look."

Apparently satisfied with the Pirate's lack of response, Rumple went on.

"It's like I said, she plays along now because you make her feel things she hasn't felt in a while. You make her feel wanted and maybe even alive so she rewards you by letting you touch her and maybe she touches you pretty back but that's about all you will get. She has you entranced into doing whatever she wants but you don't get much in return, right?"

"You don't know anything." Hook said through clenched teeth, but at the same time the man's words kept resonating in his head.

"But I do know, as I know that as long as this last you will be the one searching her out, you are going to be the one craving for her and going out of your way to please her and you'll be the one showing yourself out the door every single time. With time you'll become a mendicant of her love, living on the alms of whatever she might through your way. Oh and don't even imagine interacting with her in public because she won't let it. You'll be nothing more than her dirty little secret and soon, when you would want more because trust me, you will, when you think you can't go on without the feeling of her body and the scent of her skin and the taste of her sweet mouth, she will kick you to the curve as if nothing even happened."

Hook shook his head, refusing to let the words get to him and most importantly, forcing himself not to think on why was Rumple talking so eloquently about Regina. Could it be that he has been in his place before. No, no… Anything but that.

Just to think on the man's creepy hands over his Regina was enough to fill his still shattered heart back into hurting.

"Now don't look at me like that, dearie, Regina and I are just old acquaintances. I just happen to know how her mind works and I'm saving you from a world of deception. The Queen will never love you, and if for some reason she feels like she might, she would rather rip her heart out and feel nothing. That's if you are lucky; you'll get to live your life wounded up and feeling the hard weight of unrequited love but you'll live and she… she will barely think of you at all."

"It won't be like that so stop wasting your breath."

Taking in a deep breath, Rumple shrugged. "It will be, just wait and see." With that said, he turned around and with the calm of those who have all the time in the world, he walked away.

Hook watched him, his eyes burning with rage not only because the Crocodile seemed to know about the way he felt, but because all the things he said made sense.

'That's what he wants, to mess with your head.' He thought while trying to convince himself that if it hadn't been because Regina felt something for him, she wouldn't have taken care of him like she did the previous night. Maybe it wasn't love from her part; hell… he wasn't even sure that love was what he felt for her. All he knew was that it more that sex, it has to be when all he ever did was thinking about her.

Aye, it was also true that if she felt something for him she wouldn't be trying to push him away, but he also had to acknowledge who she was and her reluctance of loving and being love. Besides she was stubborn and probably in denial…

But that could change if he moved his cards right he could make it change.

Musing about all that, he left the house and headed to his ship. Once there he started to think long and deep. He fell asleep with her in his mind and when he woke up, she was the first coherent thought to overcome him and that's when he decided that yes, he was indeed in love with her.

It couldn't be anything but love. Now, the question was this, would he be willing to be a mendicant of her love like the crocodile said? Or will time prove to be in his favor. He didn't know the answer to that; all he knew was that he needed to know what did it all mean to her.

The next few days went pretty much like that first one, he thought and he nursed his body into feeling better and when the fourth day came he decided that it was time for him to go to her and find out on what ground he was standing when it came to her.

With that in mind, he walked out of the Jolly Roger, his goal for the day finding Regina and searching for his answers.

Walking through town, he casually made it to the places he thought she could be; her house was the first one he went, but when he saw that her ridiculous little traveling box wasn't there, he kept going. Next spot was Granny's, but he had no luck and when he saw the Cricket out in the street walking his dog, he was relieved to know that she wasn't with him.

Now, because it was still early in the morning and he was seeing a lot of kids in their uniforms walking in one direction, he tried his luck with by following them and when he saw her watching her kid run into the big building that served as Storybrooke's school, he smiled.

She was just standing there, a faint smile on her lips and her arms folded neatly against her chest. For a moment he just watched her, remembering that when he first arrived to town Cora has made him follow Regina around to get to know her schedule and that all that stalking has made him have a fair understanding of her.

So yeah, he has watched her for weeks and if there was something he realized, was that whenever she got to be with Henry, her mood seemed to improve.

That was good for his plan as he wanted her content, so determined to carry on and knowing that he needed to use his cards right, he walked to her and just stood by her side.

He didn't say anything; he just pursed his lips and started to look in the same direction she was staring at.

She leered at him, he could sense it, and when her arms were dropped from her chest to be casually placed on her hips, he just ran the tip of his tongue against the edge of his teeth and waited.

"Mr. Killian Jones, and what do I own the pleasure of you presence?" She said, her tone cutting and full of sarcasm. Not that it mattered to him, as the only thing his mind registered was the fact that she used his name.

It hadn't been Hook or Captain; no, it has been his full name, Killian Jones.

Grinning at how good things seemed to be going even if he hadn't said or done a thing to achieve his goal, he bit on his lips and turned to her.

She wasn't looking at him and her face gave nothing away, but she was still there… and she used his name. "What do you want?"

"Why, do I ever come to you just because I want something?"

At that, Regina did look at him, her warm eyes scanning his face and then settling on his eyes. "Do I really need to answer that, Captain?"

"Ah, way to crush my heart, love. I like it better when you say my name."

Her head tilted to the side and the corner of her lips curved into half a grin. Then she just turned around and started walking away.

Snorting, Hook followed her, and just when they were passing by a tree he grabbed her arm and made her swirl around. He did it slowly, giving her time to protest if she wanted to, just in the spirits of testing her and all that, but when she did nothing but widen her eyes he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Pressing her hands to his chest and pulling away, she gasped. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing yet." He replied, grabbing her head and pulling her back into his kiss. Now, the meeting of their lips didn't last long and Hook didn't even try to make it go deeper, he just grazed at her full mouth, kissed it and then he pulled away the sightless bit. "Miss me much?"

Snarling her lips, Regina took a step back and then she looked around. "Have you lost your mind, there are people around here… and my son is one of them." She hissed, looking at the school to make sure Henry hadn't watched their display. Apparently no one did so she just turned around and began walking again. "This is what I get for mingling with the likes of you."

Taking in a deep breath, Hook went after her. He walked with her for a while, fully aware of the sideway glances she was sending his way.

"You are following me."

"The pills worked well, but while in my sickbed I kept wondering why you never came to see me." And that statement was about right. In the days he kept away, he kept nursing the hope that she would pass by. But it was like the crocodile said, he ended up being the one searching her out, like always.

Regina arched an eyebrow and he got ready for the verbal assault. She was going to tell him that she had no reason to go to him and then she was going to go off on how he was way below her and that he was lucky that she was letting him get near her like at all. But she didn't say it; she just drew in a deep breath and shrugged. "I wasn't feeling so well myself."

"Were you ill?" He asked with a frown as he got a tad concerned, after all she did look a little pale and her voice sounded raspy and kind of nasal. Perhaps she had a cold?

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She said coolly. "Why are you still following me?" She halted on her tracks and faced him, her head tilting up so that she could look at him in the eye.

Hook looked away from her eyes and instead scanned their surroundings. They were in a sidewalk, and as he looked around he noticed that they were a few paces away from the dinner, the place where their affair started.

Smirking, he looked down at her and decided to try and prove if it was true or not what the Dark One said about her not ever allowing themselves to be seen in public. "You know; I happen to be starving, come and eat with me."

Shaking her head, Regina blinked slowly. "I'm not exactly hungry."

Not minding her and thinking that neither was he, he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her forward. She went along, thing that could only be good in Hook's book.

"Hook, I don't…"

"Shhh," Once they made it in, the dark haired man looked around and saw that only Ruby was in. "Slow day?" He said, sensing the way Regina tensed.

Looking up, the young woman shrugged and placed the magazine she has been reading on top of the counter. "Everyone is either at school or at work. Coffee?"

"No." Regina said at once and Hook, not liking the beverage unless there was rum involved declined too.

"Well take a seat then." She said in a bored tone, first looking at Hook and then at Regina. Then, narrowing her eyes, she cooked her head to the side and frowned. "You smell different… almost as… nah, never mind. I'll see if there's some fresh bread."

With that said, she turned and walked into the kitchen. "Well that was quite rude." Regina said in a scoff, but before she could say more, he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the dinner. "Hey." She protested but Hook kept guiding her forward, and it wasn't until they were by the bathrooms that he let go of her. "What are you doing?"

Grabbing her face, Hook kissed her again, only that this time he went farther than before by trespassing into her mouth.

Mumbling against his lips, Regina tried to push him away, but he never gave her any ground to let go and instead made her go into the ladies bathroom. Once there, he moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

With her hands resting on his chest, Regina began to kiss him back, tentatively at first and then letting go completely. It amazed Hook, the way she always gave into him must mean something and he wanted her to see it too.

Wanting to take things to a new level, he slid her out of her coat and then he lifted her off the ground to place her over the vanity.

"Hook, wait…"

At the sound of that velvety voice talking to him in that enticing way she had when speaking, Hook felt his arousal thickening beneath his pants and taking in a deep breath, he cussed.

"Damn it, Regina… don't you see what you do to me?" He mumbled darkly against her lips as he slid his hands up her thighs so that he could squeeze her body to his. "Now I can't walk out like this so I guess you'll have to take care of me."

Putting emphasis in that last word, the blue eyed man accommodated himself between her legs and crushed his trapped erection to her groin, grinding against her until he was aching with need.

Now this wasn't the reason he had made her go into the dinner, but when he saw Ruby go he just moved in an impulse and here they were. By that point, he was as hard as he was going to get and wanting for things to keep progressing, he moved his lips to hers so he could go back to kissing her.

Shaking her head away from his lips but without pushing him away, Regina bit hard on her lips and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to take care of that; do it yourself if you want to."

Hook snorted, his fingers kneading everywhere they could go. "Yes you will, and you are going to love doing it."

"You wish." She said, her tone sounding to his ears a bit amused and he wondered if she was in a playful mood. That would be a first for him so he didn't really know; after all apart from annoyed and completely wanton, she didn't really act in any other way with him.

If that was the case he had to say that he liked this side of her and as he thought of the possibilities, his mind thought about anything but the crocodile's predictions. "Do you want to bet?"

With that said, he fixed his eyes on her and began to unbutton her shirt until it hung open by her sides. Regina just watched him, letting him go as far as he wanted. Smiling at the whole thing, he lowered his head and traced with his tongue a warm path that slowly lead his mouth all the way from her shoulders to that vulnerable spot in her neck where her pulse was beating unsteadily. Once there he pulled at her skin with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

As he molested her flesh with his tongue and teeth, The Queen threw her head back to give him more room to work, humming low in her throat while Hook smile against her skin. "Don't do that, I have a lot of things to do today and I don't want to do them covered in your saliva, it's gross." She said as one of her hands was placed on his forearm.

Regina… it was amazing how she was still so full of contradictions; whenever they meet, her words would tell him to back off while her body pulled him closer. It could be confusing, but the way he saw it meant that if she was fighting it so hard, it was because the whole thing meant something to her.

Aye, perhaps it meant that she didn't want to feel that way, but it also meant that she was feeling it nonetheless and this way of hers to succumb into him time and time again was just a way to channel those repressed feelings.

"Are you enjoying yourself already, love?" He asked teasingly against her flesh.

"Not by a long shot. So, if you really want to take care of that thing in your pants, you better take matters into your own… hand."

Yes, her tone told him that she was in an unprecedented playful mood so he better take advantage of that.

"And where is the fun in that? Unless you want to see me get off. Is that it, do you want me to see me touching myself?" It wouldn't be the first time he would do it, getting off with her in his mind that was. The only difference would be her presence.

Snorting and moving her hands to his hips to hold him in place, Regina spoke. "Now don't be ridiculous."

Instead of responding to her, he moved his lips back to hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth, he started to kiss her anew.

As he knew she would, Regina responded at once to his kiss, her tongue meeting his halfway while he pushed harder into her. They kissed for a while, Hook's hand moving back and forth from the back of her neck to her hair.

"No, Hook… I'm serious… wait." She mumbled weakly after pulling away from the kiss. Her voice came out in a broken gasp that he didn't even mind. "Hook… not here."

At her low tone and obvious lack of resolution, the pirate pulled his face away from hers so that he could look at her. She was looking at him through big soft brown orbs that were filled with lust, thing that was very hard for him to overlook.

"Then where?" He asked in a breath, getting near once again to kiss her full on her mouth.

"Nowhere, Hook… I really have things to do."

"Then we'll have to be very quick about this." After saying that, he sneaked his hand to her waist and started pulling her pants down her legs; he dragged them along with her underwear, lifting her from the vanity to slid them down her legs.

He did that slowly for two reasons, one to see if she would stop him and second because he wanted to have a good feel of her legs under his fingers. It was just that he has always been entranced with that part of her anatomy and he liked to take his time enjoying them.

With that in mind, he ran his fingers down her tights, making a stop to caress behind her knees and then taking his time with her calves. His inspection was more than satisfactory, her skin was soft and silky to the touch and by the time he reached her high heeled boots, he was already burning with need.

"You are just perfect." Once he slid her pants and underwear off, he put the black pants over the sink and the last little article of clothing he put in in her cleavage, then he smirked mischievously. "There, keep them safe so that you can put them back on later on."

"Do you realize that someone could walk right in." Regina said rolling her eyes as Hook grabbed her hips to pull her to him. At the motion, her bare groin made contact with erection and he hissed.

Even though he was still wearing his pants, the man could feel her liquid heat grinding against him and he throbbed at the promise of her warmness.

He would be damned to hell, but he wanted her really bad and as long as he could sense that she shared the same desire, he wasn't going to give up on reaching to her like this.

"So we'll kill whoever walks in… or better yet, why not lock the door?" He breathed the words out, reaching down between their bodies so that he could free his erection from its bondage.

Taking in a deep breath, Regina closed her eyes. "Hook… this is not a good idea." She mumbled, pressing her forehead against his as her hands slid to his shoulders and then to the nape of his neck.

"Lock the door." He said once he managed to liberate his manhood so it could spring free against her sex. Now, the release of his erection was a relief and he puffed out a breath, watching through clouded eyes the way he was now brushing against her secret spot, skin to skin.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips back to hers, Hook kissed her quiet and kissing him back, Regina, she buried her fingers into his hair. For a few prolonged seconds that was all they did, kiss passionately as the tip of his erection rubbed insistently against her entrance.

It was almost there, a push away from breaking in.

The feeling was divine, her sex was damp and burning with desire and he had to use all his willpower not to give that single push that would make him settle deep within her.

"I want you, Regina. Right here, right now." He said in a growl as his hands slid to her breast, touching her over the fabric of her bra as he breathed heavily against her lips. "Let me have you."

At his words, Regina nodded, giving on all pretense of denying that she wanted him too. "I want you too."

With that said, Hook pushed hard into her and with a groan, he took residence inside of her. "Fuck."

She was just as he remembered her, tight, warm, wet… her body was like an addiction he couldn't leave and he couldn't decide if that was such a good thing. At least she seemed as addicted as he was, and as if to prove it she wrapped hers legs to his hips and forced him to go deeper.

"I'm going to take you with me tonight."

"I can't." She panted, her hold on him tightened as he trusted into her again and again. Then she just hummed and sought for his lips and started kissing him with abandon, her tongue fusing hotly against his, swirling around it and coaxing him into kissing her back.

At the way she was kissing him, Hook pulled her even closer, pushing into her until he was impaled all the way to the base of his cock. The sensation was out of this world and guided by pure lust, he picked a rhythm that seemed to drive her mad with need.

He knew because her hand tightened around his neck and she stopped kissing him, she just kept her lips pressed to his while breathing out a series of low moans that indicated her upcoming release.

Feeling her like that put Hook in a frenzy and wanting to see her come undone in his arms before he could finish himself, he slid his hand down to her heated center and with two fingers, he started to draw random patterns against her nub.

That seemed to do the trick because clutching hard to him, her inner walls contracted around his erection and in a matter of nothing, she threw her head back and moaned huskily.

For a while Hook just watched her without diminishing his pace and breathing hard through his nose, he felt his release approaching and because he didn't want that to happen like that, he pulled out and effortlessly place her back to the floor.

"I want you to do something for me, love." He said, kissing the corner of her lips before urging her down to her knees.

Regina fixed him with a hard stare, but then she complied, lowering herself until she was at face level with his hard rock manhood. Once there she grabbed him by the base and ran her tongue all the way to the flushed crown. Once there, she took him into her mouth and applied the lightest of suctions

"Gods be damned, Regina…" He cussed, already feeling delirious. Her mouth on him felt glorious and then if he didn't watch out he would come undone too soon.

But it was just that this was Regina, proud and almighty Queen and she was going down on him.

"That's it…" He moaned, his darkening blue eyes drinking on the image in front of him. It was surreal, and with his hand going to slide into her hair she swallowed hard down. "Don't stop."

She didn't stop, what she did was suck him deeper into her mouth, her tongue caressing him intimately and her lips going up and down. She kept going until he could feel his balls tightening and his blood ringing in his ears, and she kept going while her hand went up to add to the cause.

Mumbling a few incoherencies, Hook felt as her fingers wrapped around him and started moving, jerking him while continuing to blow him hard and steady.

That did it for him and closing his eyes and groaning, he felt himself explode in her mouth, the first spurts of his warm essence hitting her tongue before he felt her trying to pull away.

"No, no, no… don't stop." He grumbled, grabbing her head in place for a while until she finished him off, sucking all he had to give before finally retreating away.

Now, finishing in her mouth made his release way more intense that what he has been expecting and what happened next he saw it in a blur. Regina went to the sink to spit his cum and then she turned around to push him a bit harshly. "You didn't warn me… Gods."

Of course I did." He laughed in his high. "At least I think I did."

"Well you didn't." She said before rinsing her mouth. "Ugh."

Not minding her obvious annoyance, Hook grabbed her from behind and made her straighten up against him. She went willingly, resting the back of her head against his shoulder.

Having her like that proved that everything that the crocodile said to him has been wrong so he wrapped his arm to her waist and placed his chin over her shoulder. "How did you get me into falling in love with you?"

As soon as his words were out, he felt her tense against him and he tensed too. Was that too soon, should he have waited an eternity before saying that while she was awake? Was the deafening sound he was listening her heart or was it his own?

For a second his world stood still, and then she cleared her throat and pulled away. "I have to go."

Biting on his lips, he saw her getting dressed and he noticed that her hands were trembling. "Regina." He said, going to her.

She stopped him with a motion of her hand. "Don't…." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm just going to go and you will go and then you will never, ever come near me. Do you understand that?" She shook her head, her eyes blinking open rapidly as she fixed her shirt.

"No, I'm not going to do that."

Turning to him and poking his hard on his chest, she snarled her lips. "Yes you will." And then, as it happened in a night not so long ago, she disappeared into a purple smoke, leaving him alone and wondering how the hell did he manage to screw up something that was going to well…


	9. Chapter 9

Tensing her jaw so hard that she could feel her teeth protesting against the continued abuse, Regina Mills increased the power of the grip she had on the stainless steel balloon whisk and beat fast at the batter in her bowl.

She did that for a few intense minutes; jaw clenched, wrist moving back and forth in fast and quick circular motions and her mind set on thinking on nothing but the task at hand.

Not that her strategy worked for long, of course, she has only been hoping… because the truth was that no matter how hard she would beat and mix, there was actually no way of escaping her train of thoughts.

"You need to get a grip on yourself. That's what you need to do." She mumbled out loud to no one but to herself. "Just… put yourself together."

Relaxing her jaw a little to try and do just that, she let go of the whisk and took in a deep breath. But as soon as she did it she realized that her heart was thundering so hard inside her chest that she began to fear that her ribcage was going to break with the force of it and in a matter of nothing, the little control she has gained on her emotions started to slip.

It was bad, even the sound of her heart was deafening and no matter how many deep breathes she would inhale through her nose and then release through her mouth, nothing seemed to calm her down.

It was as if everything went to hell… everything did inside her head and as if that wasn't enough, on a physical level her hands were trembling, her legs were weak underneath her weight and her stomach was in constant turmoil.

Swallowing on dry, the brunette smoothed her hands against the fabric of her apron and without even realizing it; she started to rub her palms harshly against her hips.

She did that almost coercively, and when she noticed that the motion didn't make her feel any calmer she grabbed the whisk again and started to beat unmercifully at the batter.

Yes, it would be a hell of a lot easier if she used the electric stand up mixer, but the thing was that she didn't want to do easy.

It was while doing this that she heard the first knock on the door, but ignoring it, she continued to beat and beat until she was sure she ruined the mix.

"Regina?" The voice, annoyingly familiar didn't even make her look up, but as she heard the footsteps approaching, she bit hard on her lips and held her breath.

"Hey. Is everything good around here?"

Blinking, she remained unresponsive; and it wasn't until the blonde and the red jacket she always wore got in her line of vision and that she had no choice but to let go of her whisk to look at her.

With a roll of her eyes and a snarl of her lips, Regina finally spoke. "What do you want, Miss Swan? What is so urgent that you just walked into my house as if you owned the damn place?"

Crossing her arms to her chest, Emma narrowed her eyes and apparently scanning the dozens upon dozens of batches of cupcakes Regina had done, she snickered. "What are you doing?"

Arching an eyebrow and half relieved that now that she had company her heart was behaving kind of normal and that her hands were not shaking so bad, the brown eyed woman ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and adopted her usual brash tone to talk to the woman. "Baking. Isn't it obvious?"

Emma hummed and bounced on the heels of her boots before settling her feet flat on the floor again. "Well this is a lot of baking."

Tilting her head to the right, Regina set the bowl over the granite counter and wrinkled her nose. "Other than to point the obvious, is there a good reason for you to be here?"

"Yup. I'm actually on sheriff duty. Your car has been parked for three days near the school and after a few complains, I came to investigate."

Regina had to puff out a breath at that. Yes, in her haste to flee to the sanctuary of her home a few days ago she has left her car behind. But she was sure that it was parked under all the requirements of the law so that the sheriff received complains about it was completely ridiculous.

"Complains? Is it a crime now to park nowadays, dear? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not breaking any law."

Emma sucked her lips into her mouth and shrugged. "No, I checked the car and you are not breaking any law. But you know…" She shrugged as if the next words she was going to say were going to be uncomfortable. "There are some people in town that believe that the fact that you are hardly seen around as of late has to be because you are planning something 'evil' and well, that's why I am here."

"Oh." Regina said while reaching for an egg, cracking it and adding it to her batter.

Maybe in another time, the fact that people would always assume the worse of her would either anger her or upset her, but in that moment she had way too much in her mind to care about what people may or may not think of her…

Well okay maybe it did bother her; but not enough for her to lose sleep over it. At least she hoped so.

"So…"

"So, tell the people in town that if my car bothers them, then they have two problems. The first one is being bothered by it and the second one is having me not caring." As for her… she had way more than two problems. "Now is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked in an obvious dismissal when she saw that the woman was still standing there.

Clearing her throat and lifting a hand to her head, Emma scratched behind her ear. It was as if she had something to say and she was finding a way to spit it out.

"What?" She asked in a hiss. But when she saw the woman pout as if she was struggling to keep talking, she got worried. "Is it Henry?"

"No… well yes, kind of." Taking in a deep breath, she began talking. "So okay, when I told Henry that I was passing by he asked me to talk to you and here I am."

Regina arched an eyebrow, silently urging the Charming offspring to keep going.

"He says that you are acting weird; that you are forgetting about meeting with him and that you spend your days locked here and he thinks that you may need to talk to someone."

"As in you?" Frowning and eyeing the other woman, Regina snorted. "Why would he think I need that? He knows I'm fine…"

"Well he said that he got you to talk to Archie but that it didn't make you get better so he asked me. He's worried so could you at least humor him?"

Thinking about her son and smiling a little because his worry meant that he cared, she slumped her shoulders and took in a deep breath. "Make it quick."

"Alright… well, um after considering about this for a while, I think that one of two things may be happening with you; one is that you are going mental and if that's the case I need to know. For Henry's sake and all that."

Glancing at her through dark eyes, Regina snarled her lips. "I'm not going _mental_, Miss Swann." Sure, amidst all her baking and with flour covering her entire kitchen and a good portion of her anatomy, she sure as hell looked like it, but she wasn't.

She was going through something… yes, but it hardly meant that she was going crazy.

"Well good." Emma said while clapping her hands. "Then that leaves me to that other thing I was thinking. Alright so when I got the first complain about the car, I had to go out and do some questioning and that's how I found out that you were last seen in town with Hook; and on the exact same day the car was left there."

Regina, who was adding melted butter to the mix in the bowl froze for a second at the mention of that name.

"I'm telling you this because after your car was noticed there, some people started talking about it and they decided that they were uncomfortable with you two walking around like old pals because apparently, if there's something that screams trouble, is the two of you plotting together; but anyway, the thing is that I went to Ruby and she confirmed that you two went to the dinner but disappeared as soon as she went to look for fresh bread. I found that a little odd so I went to Hook and…"

Blinking her eyes rapidly and feeling her heart starting to beat furiously fast once again, Regina randomly added ingredients to the mix that didn't necessarily belong to the recipe she was aiming for but it served as a distraction to her trembling hands.

"And I basically came to a dead end. I found him at the Rabbit Hole, wasted as shit and not exactly cooperative."

Blowing out a breath she hadn't even realized that she was holding, Regina felt an ache settle in her heart and trying to soothe it, she ran a hand over her chest. "Is there a point to all that rambling?"

"Eventually so please bear with me a while longer. Like I was saying, going to Hook while he was drunk was a waste of time, but because I'm the Sheriff and I have the power, I arrested him and made him stay the night in the drunk tank. I even spend the night looking after him and after he incessantly asked me about who was Graham and what did the two of you had together, I figured it out. It sounded crazy at first but after some thinking I nailed it. You were having an affair with Hook and something went terribly wrong and that's why you two are so miserable." Emma blurted out and at the boldness of the statement, Regina was left without words.

"What-" She started to say as she shook her head. "That's not true…" At least not word by word.

"He told me that was what happened when he sobered up."

"He did?" Regina almost shrieked. No… he couldn't have, right? But apparently he did, even when at the beginning of everything she has warned him not to tell a soul he ranted her out to the worse person he could have told. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Holy shit, Regina… he didn't tell. I was just speculating and I threw that technicality to see if you fell for it! I didn't even… Oh my God so are you two-?" She made a motion with both her hands her fingers and before Regina could figure out what that meant, she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Wow." She blonde chuckled. "I can't believe I was right!"

"If you were as efficient at solving real matters, this town would be a hell of a better place. But instead here you are, nosing in my life as if that was something of your concern." Regina said through clenched teeth, barely realizing that she has been the one indirectly ranting them out.

"I know, but besides Sheriff duty I had mommy's duties to and according to Henry, this was extremely important! But anyway, I actually came here thinking that you have gone mental… I didn't actually believe that you and Hook were together. It was just a crazy theory." After saying that, Emma took the liberty to sit down in a chair by the counter and as if that wasn't enough, she even grabbed a cupcake and bit into it. "This is crazy."

Clenching her jaw, Regina watched the woman and placing the palm of her hands over the granite countertop, she leaned a little forward. "Hook and I are not together, so I'll appreciate if you keep this little information to yourself." Meaning, she better not tell Henry or anyone for that matter.

"Hmm," Henry's biological mother mumbled and after swallowing down on the cupcake, she shrugged. "Yeah I figured out as much. He's sulking and getting drunk, you are here going mental and baking like crazy so it's obvious you are not together anymore."

"I am _not_ going mental." Regina claimed in her defense. "And we were never together in the first place."

"So it was a thing of wham bam thank you ma'am? Nah, I don't think so. I can read people and this 'whatever' you two had wasn't just that. You wouldn't be like this if it was."

"Miss Swan…" Regina warned, thinking that she was worse than Archie. Al least the man made the effort to keep things professional instead of being so nosy and crude.

Pursing her lips, Emma looked up and then she sighed tiredly. "Love is a funny thing, you know? Trust me; I know all about feeling it without wanting to… but the thing about love is that once it knocks on your door it's hard to ignore it."

"Love…" And there was that word again, it made her muscles tense and her mind to become a mess. "Who said anything about love?"

She hated that word… she didn't even believed she could feel it in that kind of way. No… what she had with Hook has only been physical and that he messed it up by confusing it with the infamous L word only served to put an end to something that shouldn't have even begun.

Still looking up, Emma clicked her tongue to her cheek. "Its way harder to try to escape it than giving into it, you know? I tried not to feel it, to vanish it and I had all the reasons in this world for doing so. Neal… he broke me when he left me, he broke me in so many ways. He abandoned me to my luck in prison for a crime I didn't even commit and he left me pregnant. I spent twelve years after that learning to put love aside and what happens? I see him after years and as it turns out, I never got over him."

Grabbing the bowl hard against her, Regina sat on a chair opposite to Emma. "Why are you telling me this?" She wondered because they were not even friends and the things she was telling her were a bit personal. True, Henry wanted them to talk, but this was a bit too much.

Lowering her eyes, Emma looked at the other woman dead in the eye. "Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe I just see a little bit of my reluctance in you and since I found it so hard to talk about how I felt with people that would solve everything by saying that I should just forgive him if I still loved him, I thought you could vent a little with me."

"I'm not in love with Hook." The words came out fast and once they were out she wondered if that was even true. Yes, she has been trying to deny it at all cost but in reality she felt something for the man… she couldn't say that it was love because like she said, she wasn't capable of it… but at the same time, she knew that it was definitely more than carnal desire.

She knew because her stomach would always become a knot whenever he was near and because the memory of him was constantly in her mind. But no, that was something she was going to keep to herself.

"Maybe; or maybe you are just too much of a cynic to believe in love and thus why you decided to hide instead of facing it."

"I'm not hiding… I'm just." Shaking her head, she bit hard on her lips.

"Well whatever it is that you are doing has Hook living in a street called sorrow and when he gets tired of dwelling on it, he is going to change lanes into to the moving on highway and who knows where will that lead him. Think about it this way, you can't leave this town and he can, meaning that if he leaves and all of a sudden you decide that you didn't want him to leave, you will have to sit around and like me, move on by force."

Casting her eyes down, Regina thought briefly about that. She hadn't nursed the idea of Hook leaving Storybrooke and at the notion that he could, her heart constricted in her chest.

"He won't leave." He couldn't. Not now…

"Who could say for sure, right?"

Clutching at her hands, Regina drew in a deep breath. "I'm late." She said without thinking, voicing her worries for the first time out loud. Once the words were out she held her breath and watched the other woman.

Now, Regina didn't even know why she was telling _her_ of all people and as she thought about it, she couldn't understand either why were the two of them sitting there talking as if they were longtime friends when they were anything but that.

Maybe it was because she was there and she had no one to talk to…

"No you are not, at least as for this morning he was still around. He's wounded up so it's still too soon for him to try to move on." Emma said, grabbing another cupcake and eating it in one bite.

"That's not what I meant, Swan."

Emma chewed slowly… and then, when realization hit her, she stopped and her eyes went as big as plates. "Wait, what?"

"Do I have to spell it for you, dear? I'm late…" She hissed the last words as if afraid she might be overheard.

Emma swallowed down and shaking her head she pursed her lips. After that she ran her fingers through her forehead and closed her eyes. "Late as in… _late_?"

"You know what… forget it." Regina blurted out, already regretting that she even attempted to tell the dense woman.

"Oh. Well that doesn't necessarily has to mean anything. I mean it could just be that you are stressed or menopausal."

Rolling her eyes, Regina shook her head. "I'm not menopausal. Gods I'm not that old."

"I was just saying! So how late are you?"

Lacing her fingers together and hating the fact that she was talking about this with Swan, she replied. "A couple of weeks. Maybe a little longer."

"Holy shit, Regina and you haven't gotten tested?"

Shrugging, she looked up. "I didn't even realize I was late until a few days ago." And she has clearly overlooked all the other signs.

What could she say? She just attributed that she tired easily, that she was feeling way too emotional and the fact that the smell or thought of coffee would send her straight to the bathroom to retch her guts out to the fact that she has gone through such an emotional roller coaster as of late.

First it has been her mother's death, then her kidnapping and her close call with death at the mines and as if that wasn't enough, her never ending struggle to keep Henry close mixed up with the Hook thing and it all became too much.

She just overlooked it, she didn't even know how but she clearly did. Not even when she got sick with what she assumed to be an upset stomach did she suspect. No… what opened her eyes had been Miss Lucas and the comment she said to her at the diner.

At first she didn't thought much of the woman's comment, but later that night when she was musing about everything that happened she recalled it and it got her mind to think.

"Does he knows?"

"I don't even know for sure so no, he doesn't." Besides they weren't exactly in speaking terms. After her hurried exit when he said that fatidic word she hasn't heard of him.

"And are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, Swan." She snapped, getting annoyed but at the same time finding it kind of refreshing that she got to talk to someone about what was going on.

That was a rare commodity, the only person she could talk to was Archie and even though he always made her know that he was happy to do it, she couldn't help but to think that he was doing it out of pity.

"Well you should tell him, and Henry." After saying that she got to her feet and grabbed for a few more cupcakes without even asking if she could, then she started walking to the door. "Get a test, think about how to tell him and you should also consider locking that door if you don't want anyone to break in. Unless you leave it like that for certain Pirate. Gosh this is crazy."

Rolling her eyes and lowering her head until her forehead came to rest against the counter; Regina closed her eyes and wondered what the hell she was going to do now.

XxXxXxX

It wasn't until night came that she fixed her kitchen, took a shower to freshen up and grabbing a box with a few treats, she decided to venture out her house to clear her mind a little. She walked, partly because her car was parked far and part because walking provided her of the time she needed to figure out what she was going to do.

If she told him right away about it, he was either going to freak out or he was going to want to stick around because of the possible baby. Yes, it would probably be the later as he believed he was in love with her. But it could also be that if she told him, he could all of a sudden realize that love wasn't what he felt and next thing she would know, he would be leaving Storybrooke never to come back.

In her mind the two options felt wrong and she wondered how she ended up in that situation.

She wasn't a kid… she knew of the consequences of unprotected sex so why didn't she use precautions? She always did with The King as she hadn't wanted having any royal babies with the man and with Graham she did the same. But then came Hook and she didn't even consider it…

She just let herself be carried away time and time again and now she had to sit down to a banquet of consequences.

Thinking about that, she walked along, her hand automatically going to her stomach to rub it absentmindedly. A baby… she still didn't know what to think about it all. She just knew that the notion of having a baby filled her with terror at the same time that it warmed her heart.

But what if it was true? What is she had a baby and he or she grew up to hate her?

She wouldn't be able to bear that… and what about Hook?

Hugging the box close to her chest, Regina looked around and when she saw that she was at the piers and that the only thing she had to do was walk into his ship, she froze.

She couldn't do it… she wasn't going to. She wouldn't know what to say… the long walk didn't do anything to prepare her so she just sat in a nearby bench and stared into the horizon.

For the longest of time she remained there, thinking about him… wondering what was going to happen now and as her mind got lost once again with all that, she saw him.

He was on the Jolly Roger, standing on his deck and looking down on her. He looked majestically up there, his tall frame even looked imposing in his domain and her breath caught on her throat. It was then, as she saw his hair being carelessly swept by the chilly breeze and his hook shining in the moonlight that she realized where he truly belong.

He belonged to the sea and the wind and definitely not in Storybrooke having a kid with her. With that in mind, she realized how things were going to be and she just watched as he watched her. Even in the distance, she could feel the intensity of his blue stare on her. His eyes were trying to lure her to him, they always did so clutching hard at the box, she tried to remained calm.

For how long he has been there looking at her she didn't know, but as they looked at each other from a distance she felt her stomach turn to water and she knew that she couldn't do it.

It was as if panic was taking hold of her and putting the box down on the bench, she got to her feet and started walking away.

Quickening her steps, the Queen ran her fingers through her hair and clenched her jaw until it hurt. In some way it was ridiculous that she was fleeing from him again, she was aware of that… but even as she knew that, she couldn't help but to let that instinct of running out of her system.

"Regina." She heard him call after her and closing her eyes for a few seconds, she halted on her tracks and waited for him to catch up with her. Staying there took a lot of effort from her part, but deep in her mind she knew that she couldn't keep running.

"I always wondered that if the moment ever came, that if the first thing you were going to show me was your back right before disappearing."

Breathing deeply, she turned on her heels and faced him. "I am not disappearing." Her hands clenched as she said that, but she wasn't going to… not when she didn't know the effects that little act could have on a baby.

"Is that so?" He asked, the full intensity of his eyes fixed entirely on her until she started to feel uncomfortable.

It was in that moment, when she felt his presence capturing most of her senses that she realized that going to him while unprepared has been the worse idea. Going on foot too, and when bad ideas mixed up, bad things were bound to happen.

"What are you doing here?"

Biting down a snarky reply, Regina licked her lips and folded her arms to her chest in a protective manner. "Would you believe me if I said that I have no idea why I'm here?"

Yes, she came to see him. But why?

Blinking slowly, he reached for her and when his hand was at the back of her head, he pulled her closer and kissed her full on the lips.

Now this was definitely not why she came, but the feeling of his lips on hers made her sigh into the kiss and when his tongue found a way into her mouth, she tilted her face to the right to make herself more accessible.

His tongue stroked hers slowly, coaxing her into action and when she reacted, his fingers buried in her hair and all Regina could do was breathe into the moment while sliding the palm of her hand along his stomach and up to his chest.

But before her mind could get too clouded she pulled away and lifted her head to look at him in the eye. "You are drunk." And yes, while they kissed she definitely tasted rum out of his tongue.

Smirking while using his hook to pull her nearer, Hook licked his lips. "I'm not… at least not yet."

At the icy glare she sent him, Hook reached for her hand and grabbing it in his, he made her walk back to the bench she has been sitting on a few minutes ago. Once there he made her sit and then he sat with her.

They did that without uttering a word and feeling the silence to be extremely heavy, Regina cleared her throat, pulled her hand from him and grabbed the small box before shoving it to his chest. "Cupcakes, I made hundreds of them and I don't know what to do with all of them. Just don't eat them now, Gods knows you should not be eating sweets with all that rum in your system."

Using his hook to open the lid of the box to peek inside, his lips curved slightly and then he closed it back again; then he went back to staring at her.

"You came to bring me this?"

She shook her head and looked away. Should she tell him? No… she needed him to be sober and she needed to make sure first. Even when all her instincts were screaming at her that she was indeed with child, she needed concrete proof before telling him.

As she mused about it all, his hand found hers once again and at the contact, she looked at him and as her face turned to his, he went ahead and captured her lips with his once again.

"Don't do that." She mumbled, pulling her face away.

"Why not? I want to kiss you." His thumb traced a series of circles over her wrist and Regina went back to looking up into the horizon. It was just that even though he was voicing a need for her, his tone, calm and smooth differed greatly from the Hook that was always wanted to seduce her into his arms and that automatically made her think on what he told her a few days ago.

Brushing the memory of that out of her mind, she arched an eyebrow and tried to search for a comfortable zone.

"You told Emma about us." She said, just to say something and when he did a double take, she kept on. "I told you not to tell anyone and you did."

"I didn't tell Emma." He said in half a snort and when she moved her eyes to him he shrugged. "I didn't."

"You did, perhaps indirectly but you did nonetheless." The words were hissed in annoyance and she realized that she was using that as an excuse to be angry at him. Being angry was known grounds for her, so she wanted to stay there.

"Is that your excuse to be mad at me now?" He asked as if he has been reading her thoughts. "Why don't you drop the act and admit that you are just upset because of what I said to you?"

Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head. "You didn't know what you were saying that night, you didn't even mean it." There, right to the point. No need to beat around the bushes any longer.

Snorting, the Pirate lowered his head a bit and without taking his eyes away from her, he said. "Oh I knew what I was saying and I meant it. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"No you didn't. Yes, maybe you think that you feel that way but you are just confused. You don't even know me and I don't think that a couple of casual sexual encounters are enough for you to feel that way."

Hook shifted on his seat and leaned a bit closer. "First, I think I know you pretty well and second, they were not just a couple of sexual encounters so come on, love… don't say that."

Grinding her teeth, Regina lifted her chin. "You don't know me. If you did you wouldn't claim to feel that way."

His hand moved to her chin and he made her look at her. "I think that it is because I know you that I got to feel like this. Sex, I can have sex with anyone, this town is not lacking on female population and that Rabbit Hole is filled with more than a few that wouldn't mind me dragging them to the next alley for a quick fuck. But I don't want that… I don't want them as I can only think about you."

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Regina shook her head. "And still that doesn't mean that what you feel is love." He had a fixation on her, that much was clear, but love?

"It is."

"No, it is not." She spat back. "I don't even get why you are so sure that it is."

"I know it is love because for years, even centuries there has only been one constant thought in my mind and it has been revenge. I lived to achieve it and I would have happily died if it meant carrying my plans of retribution to the end. But now… now I live in the same town as the man I swore to kill if it was the last thing I ever did and yet, all I can think is of you."

Regina bit hard on her lips and shook her head.

"I think of you when I wake up, I think of you when I go to sleep and that you want to run from this is killing me. It kills me that I don't know how to reach to you anymore and that is the only thing I can think of."

Feeling her eyes tingling with unshed tears, Regina tried to blink the feeling away. It didn't work so she kept her eyes closed.

"I've cheated myself of feeling like this for so long and I don't want to do it anymore. Do you want to?"

"It's too late for me to feel like that. I'm too broken and I wouldn't even know how to love even if I wanted to."

His hand found a way to her face and tilting her face towards him, he kissed her closed eyelids. That was a first for her as no one has ever done it before and for some reason that made her want to curl up and cry for the things she would never get back.

"I thought that way too; after I lost Milah my heart was filled with hatred so I didn't even want to think of love. It felt like a betrayal so I denied myself of it. But there's only so much a person can carry on his shoulders and you and me, we've carried this burden for too long. We just need to give into the opportunity of starting over."

"I can't… do that." Her voice broke a little and she opened her eyes only so that a lone single tear could slide down her cheek. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Snorting bitterly and wiping angrily at her eyes, Regina shook her head. She just couldn't… she wouldn't and the reasons were hers alone. But as she felt his eyes on her, her hand automatically settled on her still flat stomach and she thought on the life they could have created.

"I'm scared… of this." The words came out in a broken sob and as she breathed deep to calm down, he wrapped a hand to her waist and pulled her near to kiss her shoulder.

"I know."

"I don't want to feel like this, I can't… I… ruin everything because I plain and simply don't know how to love."

His lips moved up to her cheek and he kissed her there, tracing a warm path down to the corner of her mouth. "Then I'll show you how to." With that said, he kissed her lips and despite everything her mind was screaming at her, she angled her face in the right direction and gave into his kiss and the promise of his lips.

XxXxXxX

Alright so I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It feels a little flat, rushed and at the end a bit corny, but it was a way to move things along. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it meant a lot.

Anyway, I'm trying to little by little introduce new characters. So far Rumple was my favorite and I'll try to write more with him. Emma? I don't know, lol, it was weird having her and Regina talking but let's face it, Regina does need to expand her circle or else she'll get too lonely. As for the baby… yup, I totally went down that path…


	10. Chapter 10

XxXxXxXxX

Standing with her arms crossed over her chest and with her chin tilted up, the raven haired woman watched as if hypnotized the panorama displaying right in front of her eyes; she watched in silence… watched as the moon, full and huge remained immobile in a black sky that served her as canvas while casting a low silver glow that seemed to kiss everything it touched… and she watched as a manifest of shivering stars covered the distant skies with a mystic gleam that was apt to entrance even the darkest of souls.

It has been ages since she took a moment to appreciate the solemn beauty of a night like that and now that she was there, with her eyes pointing to the sky and a cold breeze swirling all around her, she wondered why it was that she never seemed to find the time to look up.

It was probably because she has spent half her life with her eyes set forward and her mind dwelling in the past and who knew? Maybe it was as Hook said and in her search for revenge she has cheated herself of a lot of things and this, as simple as it was has been one of them.

Taking in a deep breath and trying not to think too much of the man that said that to her, Regina blinked and tried to warm herself a bit by rubbing the palm of her hands against her arms. It didn't provide much, after all the night was cold and she wasn't wearing much to cover.

But because she wasn't looking for amenity or even a bit of comfort, she remained there… watching, thinking… unmoving like a burglar in the middle of the night as she waited.

But waiting for what? For Hook to come to her and smoothly kiss her worries away? For her to find a little bit of courage to face what was happening, what she was feeling?

She didn't think any of those were going to happen soon; after all she has left Hook dozing off in his bed, an elated look on his face and his lips even curving in a smug manner as he drifted off. And as for her finding courage… well she didn't see herself as a coward, but there was something inexplicably terrifying about opening up completely to him and as for telling him of her suspicious? She didn't even want to think about that _yet_.

Maybe later… when she was completely sure and her mind could deal with whatever his reaction would be.

"Hook…" She said in a whisper as her eyes blinked closed. What was she going to do with that man and his uncanny ability to lure her into his arms without much of an effort?

She wouldn't even put up a fight against him anymore… not even when she was aware that her deficiency to say no to him was what got her in such a difficult situation in the first place.

He was in total control of her, every fiber of her body responded to whatever he wanted from her and he just had an upper hand when it came to her. He didn't even know it, but the power he had on her was unprecedented and that… that was unacceptable.

Not even Daniel was able to awaken all her senses like Hook did. No… with Daniel it has been more of a young love flourishing to the world. It has been pure, it has been transparent and with Hook… with him it was completely different.

Breaking off of her thoughts, Regina shook her head and even though she has been trying not to think about him, her mind betrayed her and she ended up remembering what took place below decks recently.

As it always happened, her encounter with Hook earlier that night ended up with eager hands roaming each other and pulling at their clothes and before she could clear her mind, they were stumbling in bed. She couldn't even remember how he got her there, but when her mind started to function properly she was beneath him, his hand holding hers above her head as he ever so slowly drove into her core.

Even now that the moment was lone gone she could remember everything to the last detail; the way he teasingly moved so slow, the way her hands itched to be let free so that she could touch him, how he was stretching her in the most delicious of ways as she burned with need.

He took his time with her and she was left shaking, her legs wrapping around him as she begged him to go faster. And yet he wouldn't exactly give her what she needed. He would take her to a point where she thought she was going to explode and then he would stop his movement to kiss her long and deep and with only the feeling of his pulsing member buried to the hilt inside of her.

It has been a sweet torture; the feeling of her hard nipples brushing against his chest turned to overwhelming, the way his weight pressed against her enough to leave her breathless and the hardness of his manhood going so deep into her that she could feel him touching things inside of her made her feel delirious. With all those feelings combined her breathing turned swallow and she would have sworn that she was in a fever pitch; every inch of her skin has been vibrating and it was making her extremely eager.

She needed more… he had to know it and feel it because she was sure that she could smell the scent of her own arousal so he had to know. And yet, he was torturing her.

It wasn't until she got the force to turn them around so that she would be the one on top that things took a strong turn.

Hook has laughed at that, the sound of it dark and feral and even though he said something about her impatience, his eyes had darkened with passion and his breath got stuck in his throat as she started to move.

She rode him at her pace, hard and steady and with his hand holding her waits she forgot about everything that wasn't getting lost in the moment.

Her hips rocked against him in a long sensuous dance that seemed to have to end and when he told her to touch herself so that he could watch she did; she didn't even hesitated, her fingers reached down to their joining and without a care in the world she manipulated the small bundled of nerves between her folds until she came undone with a strangled moan that felt as if torn from her the deepest part of her being.

That way, with her mind swimming and her legs turning to rubber, she collapsed against him, panting and satiated. Hook, having more in him just held her to him and moving his hand to her ass so that he could push her even closer, he finished himself.

That right there… what happened proved her point that he was able to do with her as he pleased and she couldn't decide if it was more embarrassing than mortifying.

Opening her eyes and chewing on her lips, she went back to look up to the sky. She remained like that until she heard the floorboards of the deck moving and then, an arm wrapping around her waist.

"I thought you left."

Pursing her lips as his stomach pressed to her back, Regina shook her head no. Yes, she has thought about leaving the less than comforting accommodations of his ship… but for some unknown reason she didn't, she just grabbed one of his shirts and went up to the deck.

That's where he found her, barefoot and basically next to naked in a cold chilly night. Pressing his lip to the joining of her neck and shoulder, the man breathed into her scent and for a moment, Regina was afraid that he was going to say something that would make her freak out again. But instead, he snickered and pulled her closer.

"You know, somehow you got a hell of a lot shorter. I'm kind of disappointed." As he said that, he strengthened his grip on her as if he has been expecting her to shove him back.

She didn't, she just looked down at her bare foot and even thought she felt like replying with a snarky comment, she just snorted and rolled her eyes.

He was right, the pair of four inch boots she has been wearing did improve her height and now that she thought about it, this was the first time she was standing without any kind of high shoes while standing with him.

"This is the way with reality, it cheapen things."

Dragging his lips from her neck to her jaw, he hummed. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, apparently ignoring her last comment and when he moved the flat of his hand to her stomach, she froze.

Swallowing hard down, she closed her eyes, the feeling of his fingers through the fabric of the shirt she was wearing sending shivers down her spine.

"You are going to freeze up here, come on, let's get you warmed up." And then he was at her once again.

He did it slowly, but sliding his hand from her stomach, he reached between her legs and because she was wearing nothing, he immediately found what he was looking for.

"And here I was thinking you were really concerned about me being cold."

"Oh I am, I am very concerned with my woman being cold… that's why I want to warm her up in the most pleasurable way."

"Your woman?" She asked with an arch of her eyebrow. "How medieval, I am no one's but my own."

"Sure…" He said, his fingers making way to touch her as he wanted to.

Now, Regina didn't know how he did it, but a single touch and her judgment already got clouded. She was even willing to let that little thing that he said slip just if he kept touching her like that. Then, as his forefinger parted her folds so he could touch her more intimately, a liquid warm sensation started to settle in her groin and she focused on nothing but sensation.

Barely aware that she shouldn't react like that to him… especially since it has been so recently that he has been mounted in a high because of him, she sighed. The thing was that her body seemed only to respond to him and she had to wonder why her hormones would betray her like that.

"You are wet, is that for me?" He whispered darkly and lifting her face, she used her hand to reach for his already hard member.

She stroked him lazily through his pants and when he gasped, she smiled.

"You are hard, is that for me?"

"Always for you, love."

Despite herself, a soft moan escaped her as he ran circles around her clit and her nipples, already hardened because of the cold started to feel way too sensitive as they brushed against the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. She didn't know how he did it… she really didn't, but with his warm lips nibbling against her earlobe, she could already see herself falling prey to his will once again.

And she did, right there, in the open and with the possibility that they could be seen, he took out his erection and making her bent a little against the railing, he slid into her wet entrance from behind.

Regina forced her eyes to remain open as he did that, her gaze fixed in the skies as they once again became one. He filled her all the way and because it has been so recently after their last encounters, they gave into each other almost languidly.

True, there was a sweet urgency in what they were doing, but as the night watched their union, they had no hurries to find their climax.

Once they did, Regina bent even forward and watching the dark sea lapping insistently against the ship, she took in a deep breath and then clenched her teeth.

Hook was kissing the back of her neck and she could feel the warm essence of his release leaking down her legs. It was too intimate, she was getting too close and a part of her was screaming that she needed to create a distance. That thought right there made her blink her eyes close, and then when the sensation of his lips on her skin made her shiver she began talking.

"Hook… I um." She cleared her throat as his hand settled on her tight. "There is a good possibility that I could be pregnant."

She felt how his lips pulled away from her skin and if she wasn't mistaken, his hand on her clutched a little bit at her.

Maybe she shouldn't have told him yet, but maybe it was the best thing she could have done.

If he didn't want anything to do with the baby, he would just go and she would save herself from the trouble of hoping that things would turn for the better. It wouldn't be such a big deal; no… she already knew how it was to raise a child by her own so that wouldn't be a problem.

Now falling for him and then having him leave? That right there would definitely be a huge problem.

But what if it was too late for the last one, what is she has fallen for him already and in her denial she just wanted to push him away?

"You are with child?"

"It's a just possibility… I don't know for sure."

He said nothing and she waited, her hands clutching at the railing and the cold making her skin stand into goosebumps.

Snorting, he removed his hand from her and moved back. Regina could imagine him, freaking out with his hand in his hair and his eyes confused. "I don't know what to say… I, when would you know for sure?"

She shrugged, refusing to look at him. "I made an appointment for tomorrow morning. I guess it will be after that."

More silence, it was making her feel like jumping into the sea to swim to the shore. She needed him to say something, even if it was to tell her to get off his ship or to ask her if the baby was his or whatever, anything would do as she couldn't bear the silence.

True, him questioning if the baby was his was what she was hoping, because that way she could get mad and tell him that even thought he was the father, the baby was going to be hers alone.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say. I'm a little winded up here, you know."

She nodded, straightened her back and waved her hand so that her clothes would magically appear close by. "Well when you do know what to say, feel free to do whatever you need to do. I'm going to go now."

Not caring that she was in the cold open, she took off his shirt, wiped herself clean with it and then she hurried to get dressed in her own clothes.

Once presentable, she threw the shirt his way and made to storm off the ship.

But before she could do such a thing, he grabbed her elbow and made her stop in her tracks. "You don't have to leave."

She snorted. "Yes I do."

"Then I'll walk you back to your place, alright? I just need a moment here to think about all of this."

Looking at him, he did look a little bit freaked out and if it wasn't because she was the one carrying all the repercussions of a possible pregnancy, she would have felt some sympathy for him.

Letting out a sigh, she ran a hand into her hair. "Don't bother."

Clenching his jaw, Hook looked up. "This isn't a bad thing, right?"

"I don't know." She said after a few seconds. "Listen, if there is a baby, I won't ask anything from you; but if you don't want anything to do with this then leave Storybrooke and don't come back. You said you have a bean, use it and just… leave."

"I won't leave… Regina, I won't leave Storybrooke or you and let alone a baby if there is one. I just…" He opened his eyes wide and then scratched his head as if pensive. "This is just a lot to swallow in one sitting."

"Yeah…" She knew, so taking one last breath, she turned away and walked out of the ship and left him with his thoughts. He let her go, he didn't even make an attempt to stop her and that way, with a manifest of stars and a watchful moon as company, she made it back to her house.

It took her a while and she did a lot of thinking, but once she opened the door to her house all she could think of was that she wanted to take a shower and then fall in bed until the next day.

With that in mind, she closed her eyes and rested her back against the door. She remained like that for a second and then blowing out a breath she reached to turn on the light.

The only problem with that was that the house remained in total blankness as the lights were not working.

"What in…" She started to say as in the almost three decades she has been living in that house, electricity has never failed her.

"Do it now."

She heard someone hissing in the dark and feeling all her senses get on the defensive, she automatically lifted her hand to create a fireball. But as soon as she lifted it and the flame started to erupt out of her palm, a bracelet was clapped to her wrist and the fire died with a hiss.

What happened next happened too quickly, the same person who put the bracelet on her grabbed her hair and pulled her back and as she tried to fight the person off, a candle was lit and a yet another person, one she thought she would never to see again grinned at her.

"You." She hissed with her teeth bared.

"Yes, me. And I came to put an end to some unfinished business between us."

TBC…

Uh oh, sorry about that! As for last chapter, thanks to those who reviewed! With time I will try to answer to most of the request (So far I have left some Regina interaction with Snow and Granny and hopefully they will come in the future.) The rest, I think I have answered them all, right? Lol.

As for the guest reviewer that noticed that Rumple was telling Hook what was his relationship with Regina like based on his experience with Cora, you are right! I always found those two interesting; especially since Rumple was in love with her and had to live knowing that she ripped her heart out as not to feel anything for him! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Never before in his life has Killian Jones felt so bad while being sober. Actually, he was feeling a hell of a lot worse than he ever did while dealing with the crude effects of drunkenness; his head was killing him, the light coming from the skies was bothering his over sensitive eyes and he was sure that he was standing out of pure instinct.

Overall it was safe to say that he felt like crap, almost as if he had spent the entire night drinking his weight in rum and now he was suffering the dire consequences.

So aye, as bad as it sounded that was how it was; he was feeling like the living dead and he wouldn't be surprised that if anyone was to look up to see him standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, they would think that he pulled out a night of drinking until the wee hours of dawn.

But the thing was that he didn't, other than a couple of short swallows of his preferred rum before finding out that Regina was at the piers, he hadn't had anything. He did however, spent a good portion of the night thinking until his brain hurt and because of that he didn't get any sleep at all and well, he was positive that his lack of sleep and his excessive thinking were the causes of some of his afflictions.

Ah, but what he wouldn't give to be drunk right then. All night long he has been denying himself of his sweet poison and it served him for nothing. No, on the contrary, getting drunk would make him feel better and perhaps, it would help him clear his thoughts.

Decided, the pirate reached into the pocket of his leather coat and found the so much needed flask, then, without thinking it twice he took it out, opened it and took a long swallow that burned all the way to his stomach.

Groaning at the sensation, he shook his head and took another swallow and then another until there was no more rum to be taken; but when that didn't make him feel any better he threw the flask overboard and just closed his eyes and pressed his head against the mast.

"I can't father a child." He said out loud to convince himself. It wasn't the first time he made such a statement in the past few hours and much as it happened all the times before, the words made him feel an emptiness inside of him that was so cruel that it made him want to go in despair.

But it was true; he was not cut to be a father and no child should bear the consequences of having him as a Papa. No, he couldn't care about anyone but himself so how the hell was he supposed to take care of another being.

And Regina…

"Regina."

That was another thing, as of last night he would have sworn that he was in love with her but now he didn't even know. Maybe it has been an infatuation out of control because really… how it could not be easy to think one to be in love when high in the brims of passion? Even touching the sky felt like an easy thing when drunk in her kisses and the feeling of her skin irradiating with warmth underneath his touch so who knew.

Perhaps he let himself be carried away by the way she felt when he would made her his or by how she responded to his every touch and he thought he was in love.

But now…

Shaking his head, he remembered what she told him, that if he didn't want anything to do with the baby or her, that he should get out of Storybrooke and never come back.

He has nursed the idea of leaving during the night and he even went down to his cabin to look for the magic bean, but after holding it hard into his palm for what felt like an eternity, he ended up putting it back where it was so he could keep thinking.

And think he did, mostly about Regina…

Maybe he did love her because the possibility of leaving her was part of what was making him feel so awful, but at the same time the idea of having a child with her was terrifying.

He was at odds… and he didn't know what to do.

Opening his eyes, he remembered how Milah once told him that she never wanted another child in fear that she would end up hurting him like she did Bae. When she told him that, he has been a bit disappointed but he let the idea of ever fathering a child die and he never put much thought to it again. Then she died, he spent centuries seeking for revenge and now, several lifetimes after that the possibility was there… and he wanted to flee?

"She's having my child."

The words slipped off his tongue easier this time and he smiled a little, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he let the idea sink in.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe he wouldn't be so terrible as a father and well, he wasn't going to lie, the thought of having Regina officially all for himself was more than appealing.

True, it would be challenging with a child in the middle but it was going to be their child. And aye, with both Regina and a little one on the way, he would have something to look forward to other than revenge and that couldn't be bad.

As he thought about that, he heard the distinct sound of someone walking up the ramp to his ship and when he opened his eyes again he saw Emma making it into the Jolly Roger.

Seeing her there caught him off guard but he didn't let it show, what he did was straightened his back and forced a smirk out of his lips. Then he cooked his head to the side and waited until she was close enough.

"The lovely Emma Swan; did you got tired of Baelfire already and came looking for some real action?" His tone came out as flirty, after all it was in his nature and he loved riling Emma up so why not?

Making a grimace, she rolled her eyes. "Actually no, I came looking for Regina. Is she here? Please tell me she is here."

Narrowing his eyes, Hook wondered why would Emma think that Regina was there; maybe it had something to do with the brunette accusing him of telling the blonde about them, maybe not… but not giving it too much thought and keeping on his earlier tone, he looked at her head to toe and arched an eyebrow. "Why, are you into that kind of thing; because I am… I'm all for sharing the love."

"Is she here, yes or no? It's simple… and Gosh get your mind off the gutter. I don't know how she puts with you."

"She likes putting up with me, who wouldn't?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma folded her arms to her chest. "Yes, or no, Hook?

Licking his lips and using his hook to scratch underneath his jaw, the man shrugged. "And do you think that if the Queen was here I would be up here alone enjoying the morning air and waiting for rain instead of below decks with her? She's not here."

"Damn it!" Emma groaned while massaging her temples and Hook frowned, a sense of worry making him get serious.

"Why, is there something wrong?"

Clenching her teeth, Emma blinked her eyes for several times and then shrugged. "I told the damn woman to lock her door and she didn't. Does she ever listen to me or to anyone for that matter?"

Dragging her hands to her hair, her eyes moved to settle on his and she sighed.

"Look, this morning Henry went to check on Regina and what he found was that apparently, someone broke into her house. The place is a mess, the door wide open and she's not there so I was hoping that she was here."

Blinking a couple of times himself as he registered what he was being told, Hook felt how his heart skipped a beat and then started beating with renewed force. It was now hammering against his chest because anyone who was brave enough to break into The Queen's house and trash it couldn't have been planning anything good.

"She was here last night but she went home before dawn." Aye, she left, he let her go alone.

"Well she isn't there. She's nowhere to be found." Tilting her head up so that she could stare into an overcast sky that extended to infinity, Emma sighed. "She's not here, I called Archie and she's not with him as Henry first thought and she is obviously not at her house. I checked everything and I don't know where she is."

Trying to banish the pang of jealousy that would settle in him whenever Regina was associated with her chirping pal, the cricket, Hook ran a hand down his face and tried to organize his thoughts.

Regina was a strong woman who could pretty much defend herself if in perish, but at the same time he couldn't help but to remember how not so long ago she was captured by Greg Mendel and that thought lead him to feel awful with the fact that he has assisted the man in getting Regina defenseless.

It has been basically because of him that Mendel has been able to put the cuff that neutralized her magic and after that he has gone off to torture her without mercy. He has been there… even though he hadn't cared to stay to watch her being tortured, he has been there…

What if he somehow got to her again? What if he once again found a way to get her defenseless?

"You never caught Greg Medel, did you?" He asked, but to that he already knew the answer.

"No." Emma said tensely and by the look in her eyes, Hook could see that she was thinking the same thing.

Clenching his jaw and adjusting his hook, the tall man inhaled deeply and putting his feet into motion, he walked pass Emma.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for her." He said without halting.

"Yeah but where?" Emma scoffed while going after him and to that, Hook found no answer.

He didn't know where he was going to look but he couldn't stay there waiting for things to happen. And if he found her with Mendel, he was going to kill him. That was motivation enough to make him move. So with his eyes darkening in determination, he made it down to the pier and started making it to the street.

"Hook, wait. Let me at least call David and figure this out. We can… I, I don't know. We can check if Gold has more of Regina's tears or if anyone in town knows something. We'll find her, but we can't just go looking aimlessly."

Swirling around on his feet so that he could face Emma, Hook bared his teeth. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to waste more time than it was necessary because a minute could be too late, but when he opened his mouth it was to say an entirely different thing. "Why would that sneaky little imp have some of her tears?"

"I don't know, I don't know how and why he has most of the things he possesses but it was with a tear of hers he had how we found her last time."

Clenching his jaw so hard that he could feel the entire muscles of his face protesting, he watched as she took out the little device they called phone and started to press her fingers against it. Then she pressed it to her ear and after a few seconds she was talking through it.

"David, I'm here with Hook and she's not with him… yeah long story, listen, can you check with Gold to see if he has more of her tears, seems like it was Mendel again so… yeah, alright."

Putting the phone away from her ear, Emma sighed. "He's going to call Gold, meanwhile we can check the cannery to see if he went back there."

Nodding, he went with Emma, but after searching the place through, they found nothing. By the time they were done it was a bit shy of noon, it was pouring hard and Hook's mood had turned to acrid.

He just felt useless and frustrated and his anger towards Mendel in that moment was bordering in dangerous. "If he so much as touches her, I'll kill him."

Crouching down on the floor, Emma ran a hand through her hair and looked up at him. He was pacing so she had to move her gaze along with him. "You love her, don't you?"

Halting on his tracks and fixing his blue stare on her green one, he bit the inside of his cheek. "I won't go through this again, I already lost a woman I loved so I won't go through this again."

"Let's not think about that, because I don't want Henry to lose her too, you know… but wherever she is, she is not answering her phone either and that can't be a good thing." Emma said while stabbing her own phone with her fingers.

Blinking rapidly, Hook turned on his feet and walked to the entrance of the storeroom. "I'll go look somewhere else, I can't stay here." He hissed, but before he could take a step into the downpour outside, Emma's phone began to ring and startling a little at the strange sound, he turned to look at her.

"Did you found the tears?" Emma asked as soon as she put the phone against her face and when Hook saw how her eyes widened and her lips thinned, he assumed that whatever she was listening wasn't good.

"What is he saying?" He walked closer to her as he fell prey to apprehension. But Emma wasn't talking; she was just listening and every once in a while nodding.

It was only after a long while that she put the phone away and hid her face in her hands. "It was David, he said Tamara walked into the station and ranted on Mendel." Taking in a deep breath, she let her hands fall to her lap and she looked at him again. "She said that they broke into Regina's house last night and cuffed her again… then they took her to the forest, but when she saw that Mendel went psycho crazy she got the willies and left."

"Where is Regina?" Hook asked, already fearing the answer.

"As far as we know she is still with Mendel and Tamara claims that although a bit roughen up, she was still alive by the time she left. But um, she said that… Greg's intentions are burying her alive in the same place he found his father's body and Tamara left him digging that hole. She said that was about an hour ago."

Before Emma's last word was said, Hook was already in motion, walking out in the rain and determined to go to the forest. He didn't know where was that or how to get there, but when Emma came running after him telling him that she was going to take him in her car, he jumped into the opportunity and allowed her to take him there.

He still didn't trust the little traveling box but whatever would take him closer to Regina would have to do, so that way he made it to the forest way sooner than he would have done on foot.

As Emma drove, she was glued to the phone and amidst the one way conversation Hook found out that David was giving him instructions on the exact place according to Tamara and he also heard that the he was with Ruby trying to find a trace. All that he heard, but he didn't put too much attention to any of that and instead he was slowly despairing.

He couldn't lose Regina, especially after he has been stupid enough to let her go on her own the previous night. He should have made her stay with him, he should have told her that he loved her with child or not and he shouldn't have let her go.

But he did, and knowing that this was partly his fault was eating him inside out. He couldn't think of anything other than finding her alive and well… because if he didn't, he wasn't going to get through again.

Once in the forest, he opened the door before Emma could even park and in a matter of nothing he started looking for her. He walked through the woods silently praying to whatever Gods reigned Storybrooke that she would be okay, he walked and searched for her as a heavy veil of rain fell punishingly over him.

Not that it mattered to him; not when he was driven by desperation because in his mind every second was crucial. With that in mind, he blinked the icy-cold water of the rain out of his eyes and tensing his jaw as hard as he could, he kept on his search.

They already knew she was somewhere there, now it was a matter of finding her. That was unless she was already buried…

Aye, those right there were dark thoughts that nothing helped in the situation, but he couldn't help it, it was a possibility that they were already too late and that because of that, Regina and their unborn child were no more.

He wished he wouldn't think about that, but he just couldn't…

"Emma."

Tilting his head to the sound of a female voice calling for the Sheriff, Hook swallowed down and froze. The voice was obviously not Regina's, but for some reason that he couldn't quite understand, his stomach turned into a knot and his breathing ceased for a few seconds.

"Emma! We found her, she's here."

That was all he needed to hear to react and run towards the voice. He ran blindly, his mind repeating a litany over and over again.

'Please let her be alive, please…'

To the pirate, it felt as if he ran forever. He heard shots, he heard the rain falling heavy against his ears and he ran faster and faster. The rain wasn't letting him see the path ahead of him with clarity but he kept going, and it wasn't until he was a few steps away from them that he saw them.

"I found her." A young woman that he barely recognized as ruby said and feeling his heart shrinking, he halted. The woman was kneeling on the dirt and her hand was pressed to Regina's throat. "But she's not responding."

Taking a look at her, he saw that Ruby was right; Regina wasn't responding, she was laying on the mud with her eyes closed and her clothes drenched with the rain. She also looked pale, way too pale as if all the blood of her body had drained out of her body and in apprehension, he wondered if she was even alive.

"There's blood in her clothes but I can't see a cut… maybe her hair? I… I don't even know if she's alive."

"No…" Hook said and ran the rest of the way. Once close enough he basically pushed the other woman out of the way and going down on his knees, he took her in his arms.

"Regina." He whispered, bringing her closer so he could press two fingers to her throat. He didn't know much about those things, but he tried to look for a pulse that he never found. "Come on, don't do this to me."

Running his eyes all over her, his hands moved to her face and feeling that she was too cold, he shook his head. This couldn't be happening to him… not again, not again.

"Come on, love." He mumbled, brushing her hair out of her face and then running the ball of his thumb against her lips. She didn't respond to that either.

As he held her, in the background he heard people talking, probably Ruby and Emma, but he paid them no attention.

"Hook, let me check her. If she is alive we need to get her into a hospital."

"Shhh." Shaking his head, Hook pulled Regina closer to him and then he placed a hand to her chest. Holding his breath, he left the hand there while his eyes drank on the image of her.

She looked as if she was sleeping… her eyelashes, always long and perfect brushing ever so lightly against her cheeks, her lips, full and once so full of promised smooth and relaxed… she just looked so peacefully.

"Please, Regina…" He mumbled, barely realizing that he choked on the words. "Don't do this…"

As was to be expected, she offered no reply; but then, so very faintly, he felt her heart beating. It was almost imperceptible and at first he thought that he imagined it, but then he felt it again and gathering in his arms, he got to his feet.

She weighed next to nothing even when passed out and holding her in his arms in such a vulnerable state made him feel a new surge of anger swelling inside of him. He was going to deal with that later, Mendel better be prepared, but for now, he only needed to care about Regina.

"Is she…" Emma asked and Hook shook his head as he walked as fast as he could.

"No, so let's take her to that damn hospital."

XXXXXXX

Uff, this was really hard to write. It took me an eternity to get it done! Anyway, I hope it didn't disappoint as I'm straying out of the initial purpose of this story (which it was pure smut), but my muses tend to do what they want and yeah, somehow they wanted this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
